


The Legend Of Korra Meets The Fate Of The Furious

by TheGreatUniter1



Series: The Legend Of Korra Meets The Divergent Series [6]
Category: The Fate of the Furious (2017), The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cipher POV, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 100
Words: 46,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUniter1/pseuds/TheGreatUniter1
Summary: For those of you who don't know. The reason why Kanna's grave is labeled 2003-2016 is because I started writing this series in 2016. If Kanna was 14 when she died then she would've been born in 2003. The reason why her death is in the year 2016 is because that is when I wrote my first book. So, Kanna would've died and Cipher would've left Shon right after. This also means that Christine left home and joined Kuvira's army around this time. Although the timeline is screwed up later on in the story, these are the official dates for this story and for Kanna's birth and death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreatUniter2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUniter2/gifts).



_ Three years earlier…  _

I walk with Shon, Korra, and Kuvira toward the Beifong’s cell in Erudite headquarters, I have a deal that I want to make with Christine. I reach the door and open it. Christine and Lin are standing by the door, but they don’t notice me. Christine cheers and towards the door, she’s holding her son Baatar Jr. in her arms. I smirk.

“Don’t mean to burst your bubble, but you guys didn’t open the door. I did.”

Christine’s eyes widen when she sees me and she takes a step back and her eyes go wide.  _ “Cipher!?” _

I smile. “Hello, Christine.”

Everyone follows me into the cell and Christine backs away slowly. She seems almost afraid of me. 

I smile at her again. “It looks like you want to ask me something, so just ask me.”

“Um…,” she says, her voice almost quivering. She looks down at the ground. “Can you…,” she stops again and looks up at me. “Can you heal Junior for me? He’s on the verge of death and he has internal bleeding.”

“Now why would I do that?” 

Christine breathes in deeply and when she speaks, her answer is almost shocking. Almost. 

“‘Cause I’ll quit running from you if you do,” she says, her voice quivers again. “I’ll do anything, okay? Just please heal my son.”

_ Perfect.  _ I think.  _ Just perfect. _

Baatar coughs and looks up at Christine. “Mom, no,” he says. “I’ll be okay.”

Christine doesn’t respond.

I pretend to think over the offer. “Hmm, I suppose that I could do that and considering that you’ve already offered to work for me, I will.”

Christine sighs in relief. “Thank you.”

I walk over to Baatar and he shrinks back against Christine’s chest. I bend the water from my water flask. The glows brightly for a moment and then returns to normal. “There,” I say. “That should have done the job. I used spirit water so he should be fine.”

Christine puts Baatar down and he’s able to stand. “I feel wonderful,” he says and he gives Christine a hug. “I love you, mom.”

“I love you, too, Junior.” she says.

Korra and Kuvira walk towards her, but Christine put’s up her hand. “Don’t,” she says, turning towards them. “I have to uphold my end of the deal.”

“Christine, no.” Korra says.

“I have to.” she says and she gives Korra a hug. When they break apart, Christine pulls Korra in for a kiss. When she pulls away she says. “I love you, Korra.”

“I love you, too.” Korra says.

Christine walks over to me and Sergeant Shon, as well as Christine’s three daughters, join us as well. Together we walk out of the cell.


	2. Chapter 2

I get onto the train and I send Sergeant Shon away with Christine’s kids. Christine joins me a moment later and we go to the workshop. We walk inside and I show her around.

“This is where we will be working for the next while.” I say.

“Working on what?” Christine asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

“On a project.” I say.

“Can’t you tell me?” she asks.

“No.” I say.

Christine sighs. “Okay.”

I walk over to her. “Is there a problem?”

Christine scoffs. “Of course there’s a problem. You tore apart my family and kidnapped me.”

“You came willing.” I say.

“Not necessarily,” she says. “You put in that situation, to begin with, and basically forced me to come with you.”

“Look,” I say. “You won’t be stuck with me forever, just only for a little while, so I think that’s good.”

“Are you sure you won’t keep me here forever?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t believe you,” she says. “Just let me go.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why?”

“I just can’t.”

Christine drops into a bending stance and shoots out a metal strip. It strikes me in the chest and I scream. Christine turns and runs out of the room. I chase after her. She reaches the front of the train and opens the door. She just about to jump, but I twitch my fingers and her body comes to a halt and she starts to twitch. Christine groans and tries to break out of my bloodbending grip. I motion my hand to the right and she slams into the wall. She falls to the ground and her eyes close.

“Sergeant Shon!”

Shon runs into the hallway. “Yes, Commander?”

“Take Christine and put her in one of the cells. I’ll deal with her later.”

“Yes, Commander?”

Shon walks over to Christine and picks her up off the ground and drags her away. When she’s out of sight, I turn away and to walk. I need to find her kids and talk to them.

* * *

After I’ve talked with Christine’s kids. I walk toward Christine’s cell. When I get there, she’s lying on the floor. I open the door and she wakes with a start. She scowls at me. I crouch down so that we are at eye level.

“What do you want?” she says, with a scowl.

I pull out a pair of electrified platinum handcuffs and put them on her. She tries to bend out of them and the shock her. She screams and starts to breathe heavily. I hear the handcuffs beep and she groans.

“What was that?” she asks.

“That was the handcuffs giving you simulation serum.” I say.

She gives me a fearful look, but soon her eyes close.

I look back at Sergeant Shon. “Let’s get started.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Present day…_

Me and Shon get off the train and walk up Michigan Ave. and turn left. They walk to the police station and stand outside for a few minutes. I have to wait for one of my other sergeants to arrive. Moments later he arrives and he’s panting.

“You wanted to see me, Commander?” he asks.

“Yes,” I say. “I need you to act as Lin’s new sergeant.”

“Okay.” he says.

“Alright,” I say. “Here’s what I need you to do…”

Lin looked at the group she assembled which consisted of, Kuvira—Christine’s ex-girlfriend—Korra and Christine’s second youngest, Baatar Jr. The other kids had betrayed them to help Cipher capture Christine, once that happened they stayed with Cipher. Who knows where any of them were now.

“Thank you guys for coming to meet with me.” Lin says.

“No problem,” Kuvira says. “We couldn’t just sit back and watch as the world fell into chaos.”

“Well, then,” Lin says. “Let’s get started.”

Lin turned back to the computers when suddenly one of her officers comes running into the station. “Chief!”

“What is it, Sergeant?”

The sergeant saluted and then said. “We’ve found Cipher and her team.”

* * *

I walk into the police station with Sergeant Shon at my side. When Kuvira sees me she steps back in shock. “Cipher?”

I smirk. “Hello, Kuvira.”

Kuvira freezes and doesn’t say anything, but a moment later Korra speaks. “What are you doing here? Where’s Christine? What did you do to her?”

“Christine’s with us, don’t you worry.” I smirk. “I would never hurt her if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Let me see her.” she says.

“Of course.” I say and I lean over and whisper something to Sergeant Shon. He nods and leaves the station.


	4. Chapter 4

When Shon reached the train, he went inside and walked to Christine’s cell. He saw her pacing back and forth. Sergeant Shon walked inside and Christine stopped pacing. “Your presence has been requested.” he said.

“By who?” Christine asked.

“Cipher.” Shon said.

Christine nodded. “Alright, I’ll be there in a couple of minutes.” Shon started to leave but Christine stopped him. “Where is she?”

“In Chicago,” Shon said. “Cipher said that you would know where to find her.” He goes to leave but he stopped himself. “Before you leave you should go get Kuvira, Su, and Evelyn.”

Christine nodded and Shon walked out of the cell, leaving the door open for her.

* * *

I look back at Korra and Kuvira. They haven’t really said anything since I arrived. They’ve mostly remained silent and done nothing but glare at me. Their stares start to make me feel uncomfortable but I don’t let it show.

Korra opens her mouth to say something but then I hear a voice.

“Hello, Commander.”

I turn around and Christine stands at attention and she salutes.

“Hello, Christine.” I say, returning the salute.

“Christine?” Korra says, stepping forward.

I look from Korra to Christine. Christine is backing away slowly and so are her girls.

“Who are you?” Christine asks. “How do you know my name?”

“Its me Korra,” Korra says to Christine. “Don’t you remember me?”

Christine shakes her head and Korra steps forward. Christine steps backward and looks at her other kids, they’re backing away as well. Christine’s son, Junior steps forward as well.

“I don’t know who you are.” Christine says, looking back at Korra.

“I’m your wife,” Korra says to Christine, then she points to Junior. “He’s your son.”

I look back at Christine.

“I don’t have a son. I only have these three.” Christine says pointing at her daughters. “I don’t have a wife either. She left me three years ago. I only have Cipher.”

I look at Christine in surprise, then I say. “Christine?”

She turns toward me. “Yes, Commander?”

I walk over to her and whisper. “These three are a threat, you need to get rid of them.”

Christine nods and I step back. Korra reaches for Christine and Christine shoves her backward. Korra yelps and Christine backs away again.

“Kuvira,” Korra says. “Get Christine.”

Kuvira walks toward Christine and grabs onto her arms. Christine breaks out of the grip and Kuvira reaches for her again. Christine shoots out a platinum strip and it strikes Kuvira. She screams and stumbles backward. I grab Christine’s arm and together me, Christine and her kids run out of the police station.


	5. Chapter 5

When we get back to the train, I walk to the workshop with Sergeant Shon. I turn around to talk to Christine but she isn’t there. I sigh and walk out of the workshop. I walk to Christine’s personal apartment and open the door. She’s sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. I walk over to her bed and sit down next to her and give her a hug. Christine looks up and she leans into me. I hold her close. Soon she relaxes and she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

I sit in my chair in the corner of Christine’s room. Christine starts to toss and turn and she mumbles something in her sleep. Then she jerks awake breathes in deeply and puts her head in her hands. I get up from my chair and sit down next to her. She looks up at me.

“Are you okay?” I ask.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” she says.

“Are you sure?”

She nods.

“That’s good.” I say.

“Where are we?” she asks.

“Just north of Chicago.”

“Okay.”

Christine looks down at her shoes and she breathes in deeply. When she looks at me again though, she jerks away from me. I give her a confused look. She turns away from me and walks out of the room. I get up and follow her. She looks at me and breaks into a run. She runs until I can’t see her anymore.

* * *

I walk around the train until I find Christine. I find her by the engine of the train. I sit down next to her. She moves a few inches away from me. She gets up and turns away from me. She starts to walk away, but I stop her. “Christine?”

She turns to look at me. “Yes, Commander?”

“Is there something you need to tell me?”

She shakes her head. “No.”

I raise an eyebrow.

She shakes her head again. “There’s nothing that I need to tell you.”

“Fine.” I say.

She takes a deep breath and looks over her shoulder at me. “I just need some space.”

I nod. “Of course. Take as much time as you need.”

Christine nods and I watch as she walks back to her apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

After I’ve finished talking to Shon, I decide to go visit Christine to see how she’s doing.

_I can’t leave Christine alone for too long or she’ll remember who she is and she’ll turn against me._ I think.

When I reach her apartment I walk inside and sit down in the chair by the door. I watch Christine toss and turn. She mumbles something and continues to toss and turn.

“Having trouble sleeping?”

Christine sits up and rubs her eyes. “Yeah.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” I ask.

Christine nods.

I get up and walk over to her and crouch in front of her and look up at her.

“What is it?”

Christine leans forward and puts her head in her hands. Her breathing is shaky. I reach forward and remove her hands from her eyes. Tears fall from her eyes and I wipe them away for her. Christine’s eyes meet mine for a moment, then she looks away.

“What is it?” I ask again.

Christine sighs. “Its…,” her voice trails off and she takes a deep breath. “Its just… I feel lonely.”

“How about I for a little while, until you don’t feel lonely anymore.”

Christine scooches over and lays down. “Okay.”

I lay down beside her and brush her bangs away from her eyes. She closes her eyes and moments later her breathing settles into a steady rhythm and she falls asleep. I watch her for a moment before closing my eyes and soon I drift off as well.

* * *

Christine’s screams wake me from a sound sleep. Her eyes are closed but she’s still screaming. I grab onto her and try to shake her awake but she starts to thrash, trying to get away.

“Christine! You’re safe!” I say, trying to calm her down. “You’re safe!”

She stops thrashing and starts to calm down. I squeeze her shoulder with one hand and run my other hand across her back. She puts her head in her hands and takes a deep breath. She turns to me and wraps her hands around me. She buries her face in my shoulder and starts to cry.

“Shhh! Shhh!” I say, holding her close. “You’re alright. You’re going to be alright.”

* * *

I hold Christine close and when she’s calm enough, she pulls away. I put my hand on her shoulder. She looks at me and I wipe away her tears. She smiles and holds onto my hand. I lace my fingers with hers and after a moment I let go. I get up and walk to the door, motioning for her to follow.

“I have a surprise for you.”

Christine gets up off the bed and follows me out of the train and together we make our way back to Chicago.


	7. Chapter 7

As we walk up Michigan Ave. Christine looks around its dark out. Her and Cipher continued to walk and Christine looks over at Cipher. Although she’s disappeared. She doesn’t know where she went. Christine stops and looks around. She’s unable to see Cipher. Christine shrugs and continued to walk. As she walks though she hears the sound of footsteps of someone behind her. She turns around but doesn’t see anyone. She continues on walking. While she’s walking though she hears a voice. _“Christine?”_

Christine turns around. “What are you doing here?” she asks.

Korra walks up beside her and wraps her arms around her. “I came to see you,” she says. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

They break apart and Christine leans in to give Korra a kiss. But she pushes her away. Christine looks at her, confused. She looks around and her eyes settle on Christine’s again. “Christine, you need to…”

* * *

_...wake up.”_ I say as Christine leans forward and tries to kiss me. I grab my pillow and put it in front of her face. She stops moving and freezes for a moment. She takes the pillow from her face and her eyes go wide.

“What?” she says, looking at me confused. Her eyes go wide again. “Oh… sorry.”

“No, no.” I say. “Its fine.”

Christine just looks at me.

I sigh and after a moment of silence, I say. “Let’s go for a walk.”

I grab onto her hand and together we walk out of the train.

* * *

We walk up Michigan Ave. and turn left. We walk to the noodle restaurant. I lead Christine inside and we sit down. Christine looks around and laughs. She looks back at me. “You booked out the whole restaurant, didn’t you?”

I smile. “Of course, I did.”

Bolin walks over and sets down two bowls of noodles. I look at him and he looks at me suspiciously. Then he walks away.

Christine looks at Bolin and then turns back to her bowl of noodles. She takes a bite and spits them out. “Ack!” she exclaims. “These noodles are flavorless.”

I smile and look at her. “Would you like something to help with that?”

She nods.

I try to contain my smile as I pull out two salt and pepper shakers from my sleeves.

_This should be fun._ I think. _They both have simulation and paralytic serum in it. But Christine doesn‘t know that._

Christine dumps the whole thing of paralytic and simulation serum into her food. She takes a bite and she gags. She lets out a wheezed breath and gets up from the table. She runs to the bathroom and I follow her. When I get there, I see her out cold, on the floor. I smile and pick her up and carry her out of the restaurant. Then I make my way back to the train.


	8. Chapter 8

When I get back to the train, I carry Christine to her apartment and lay her down on the bed. I check her pulse to make sure that she’s still breathing. After that, I go talk to Sergeant Shon.

“What happened? Why did you give her paralytic and simulation serum?” he asks.

“One of her friends works at the restaurant and he recognized her and that means she would have recognized him, that’s why.”

Shon nods.

“If she wakes up and asks you what happened, tell her that the waiter tried to kill her, okay?” I say.

He nods again.

“Alright,” I say. “I need to go tell her kids what happened. After you’ve told Christine what happened, tell her she needs to come see me.”

“Okay.” he says.

I get up and walk out of the room and make my way toward the girls’ apartment.

* * *

When I get to the girl’s apartment I go inside. They’re all sitting on their beds talking to one another. When they see me they run up to me and give me a hug. I freeze for a moment and then relax. I hug them back. When we break apart they sit down on their beds and I sit down in one of the chairs. I look at the girls, unsure of how to approach the topic. I take a deep breath and after a moment of silence, I finally speak.      

“There’s something that I need to talk to you girls about.” I say.

“What’s that?” they ask.

“Its about your mother,” I say “She’s been paralyzed.”

_“What!?”_ Su exclaims. “Is she okay?”

I nod, even though I’m literally cringing because I know she not.

“We need to see her.” Kuvira says.

I shake my head. “Not now. She’s still recovering. But I will update you if anything happens.”

“Okay.” They say.

I get up and leave the room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

As I walk to the meeting area, I hear running footsteps behind me. I turn around and see Shon running up to me. He salutes and then relaxes.

“Christine’s awake and she’ll be out in a minute.” he says.

I nod and moments later Christine walks into the room. You wanted to see me, Commander.” she says with a salute.

I nod. “Yes, I wanted to talk to you about last night.”

“Right,” she nods. “So what happened?”

“You were paralyzed by the waiter at the restaurant,” I say. “I had to save you.”

Christine nods again. “Right. Sergeant Shon already told me this.”

I nod and clear my throat. “Okay, I guess we don’t need to discuss this anymore.”

Christine nods. “Is there anything else that you wanted to discuss with me?”

“Yes, there is.” I say

“Oh?” She raises an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

“I need your help with something important.”

“Alright,” she says. “What is it?”


	9. Chapter 9

I walk out of the train and toward Erudite headquarters. When I get there, I walk to the lab and start grabbing equipment that I need. When I have everything I walk out of the room. I turn a corner and I see someone walking down another hallway. I stop and hide behind the corner. I peer around the corner to see if he’s gone and he is. I start walking in the direction that I saw him go and that leads me back to the lab. I peer inside and look around. I see him walk over to the wall panel and open it. He takes something out and closes the panel. He turns around and I lean against the wall, hoping that he didn’t see me. He walks out of the room and my heart pounds in my chest. He walks past me without looking at me. I recognize him as Christine’s youngest son Baatar Jr. I follow him through the hallways. He makes it to the lobby and I stop.

“Hello, Junior.” I say.

He stops in his tracks and turns around. When he sees me he steps back in shock. “How…?” he croaks. “Cipher?”

I smile at him and walk toward him. He takes a step back and I step forward again. He hits the wall and I see the panic in his eyes. He looks around wildly and then breaks into run. He runs past me and I twitch my fingers. He body seizes up and his limbs start to jerk violently. Junior screams but soon he becomes quiet. I lower my hands and he drops to the floor. I walk over to him and check his pulse. He’s still alive. I turn and walk away from him. I make my way back to the train.

* * *

Christine walked toward the workshop on the train and goes inside. Sergeant Shon is kneeling on the ground with a screwdriver. He grunts as he fastens the bolts and nuts into place. When the bolt is tight enough he moves onto the next one. He moves onto another one and he looks up. “Oh, Christine!” he exclaims. “I didn’t see you there!”

“Cipher told me that you needed me for something?”

“Yes,” he says. “Can you help me please?”

“Sure.”

Christine walks over and kneels down beside him. She takes a deep breath and raises her hands, the bolts float into her hands. Using her metalbending, she fastens the bolts into place. She wipes the sweat off her forehead and when they’re done they take a break. After their break, they put the machine on a trolley and we wheel it out of the room. When they reach the hallway we stop in our tracks. Korra, Kuvira, and Lin are standing in the hallway.

“Christine?” They all say.

* * *

I make my way back to the train and on the way there my phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out and answer it. “Hello? Ah, Sergeant Shon, how are things going? I see. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

I put my phone back into my pocket and break into a run. I just hope that I can make it there in time.


	10. Chapter 10

I run as fast as I can. I reach the train and run inside. When I get to the workshop I run inside. Sergeant Shon walks up to me. “Thank goodness you’re here.”

I nod. “Where’s Christine?”

“Out in the hallway.”

I run out of the room and when I get to the hallway I see Korra and Kuvira. They step toward Christine and she takes a step back. She hits the wall and Korra steps forward again. I twitch my fingers and Korra and Kuvira stop abruptly. Their bodies bent and twitch. 

“Christine!” I yell.

She turns around and gasps. “Cipher!”

I walk into the hallway with Sergeant Shon beside me. Christine runs to me gives me a hug. With one hand I keep my bloodbending grip on Korra and Kuvira, and with my other hand, I hold Christine close.

“Christine?” I say and I look down at her.

“Yes?” she says.

“I’m going to ask you a question and I want you to think very hard before you answer.”

She nods.

“If you were given the choice to either be here with me and help save the world, from the likes of Korra and Kuvira or let the world fall into chaos, what would you choose?”

She looks over at Korra and Kuvira, then back at me. “I’d… I…”

“I’ll give you one minute to decide.”

She looks back at Korra and Kuvira again. “I…”

“Christine,” Korra says. “Please.”

“I…” she takes a deep breath. “I’d stay with you and help save the world.”

I let her go and she laces her fingers with mine. “Good choice.” I say.

Korra looks at Christine in shock. “How could you? How could you choose this monster over me?”

Christine doesn’t say anything.

I look over at Shon and nod. “Sergeant, take these two to the prison.”

“Don’t let them have me, Christine!” Korra screams as Shon drags her and Kuvira away. “Don’t let them have me!”

“Come on,” I say, once they’re out of sight. “We have a job to finish.”


	11. Chapter 11

Christine rolls the trolley off the train. We arrived in Chicago a couple of minutes ago. I walk up beside Christine and together we walk through Chicago and we arrive at Erudite headquarters. We go to the lab and start to set the machine up. As we set it up, Sergeant Shon walks into the room, he salutes when he enters.

I smile when I see him. “Sergeant, please come in.”

Sergeant Shon walks into the room. “I just thought that I would you know that Kuvira and Korra have been put in their cells.”

I glare at him. _He just had to use the names ‘Korra’ and ‘Kuvira’ didn’t he._ I think.

I smile at him. “That’s wonderful.” I say. Shon nods and turns to leave but I stop him. “When you have a minute Sergeant, I’d like to talk to you outside.”

Shon stiffens. “Of course.”

I look back at Christine. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

She nods and I lead Sergeant Shon out of the room.

* * *

Shon and I walk around a corner and away from the lab.

“What’s this about?” Shon asks.

“I thought I told you not to use the names of Christine’s current wife and ex-girlfriend when Christine was around. I worked so hard to get her to work for me and that required a lot of brainwashing and I would prefer if she didn’t snap out of it. Do you understand?”

Shon hangs his head. “Yes, Commander.”

“Good,” I say. “Let’s get back to work.”

* * *

Sergeant Shon and I walk back to the lab and walk up to Christine. “How’s it going?” he asks.

“Good,” she says. “I’m done the project.”

“That’s good.” I say, walking into the room.

Christine turns around and salutes. “Hello, Commander.”

I return the salute. “Alright, let’s get started.”

* * *

Korra and Kuvira paced back and forth in their cell. Kuvira walked up to the door and dropped into a bending stance and thrusted her hands forward. The platinum door didn’t budge. Kuvira sighed and walked back over to one of the cell beds and sat down.

“Are you okay?”

Kuvira shook her head and Korra sat down beside her. Korra gave her a hug. Kuvira put her hand down on Korra’s shoulder.

When Kuvira finally spoke, Korra was shocked at the brokenness of her voice. “I don’t understand,” she said. “I don’t understand what’s wrong with Christine. I mean I know that Cipher brainwashed her, but…” her voice trails off.

“Its okay,” Korra whispered. “We’ll find Christine, we’ll stop Cipher. I promise.”

“Thank you.” Kuvira said.

“No problem,” Korra smiled. “Now get some sleep, you’ll need your energy for tomorrow.”

Kuvira nodded and closed her eyes. Moments later she drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I walk back to the lab and see that Christine and Sergeant Shon have finished setting up the equipment. I walk up behind Christine and clap her on the back. She jumps and turns around. She turns around and stands at attention.

“Commander!” she exclaims.

I smile. “Hello, Christine. How’s the project coming along?”

“Its done.” she says with a smile.

“Good job. But before we can start I have to do one more thing. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” Christine says.

I turn away from her and walk out of the room.

* * *

I walk out of the lab, back to the train and to the girls’ apartment. I go inside and the girls run up to me and give me a hug. I return the hug. “How are you girls doing?”

“We’re doing great!” Su exclaims.

“That’s good.” I say.

I take a deep breath and look over at the window. I take a deep breath and look back at the girls.

“Are you okay?” Kuvira Jr. asks.

“Of course,” I say and I look at her. I sigh. “Actually, there’s something I need to show you.”

“What is it?” the girls ask.

“Well… I… Just come with me and I’ll show you.”

I walk to the door and the girls follow me. We walk to one of the spare cells and I open the door. Junior glares at me when I enter.

Su looks at me. “Who’s that?”

I sigh. “That’s your brother, Baatar Jr.”

“I have a brother?” Su asks.

I nod. “Yes.”

Junior looks over at his sisters. “You don’t remember me?”

The girls just shake their heads.

“At any rate,” I say. “We need to get going.”

“Why?” Junior asks.

“‘Cause I want to take you back to Christine. She’s your mother after all.”

Junior looks at me in shock. “Are you serious?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” I say and I smile.

Junior nods and I walk over to him and undo the chains that are attached to his handcuffs. I help him up and together we walk out of the cell.

* * *

As we walk I see something move out of the corner of my eye. I turn and follow it. I turn a corner and see Korra and Kuvira out of their cell. “Where do you think you going?” I say.

Korra and Kuvira stop in their tracks and turn around. When they see me they a take step back.

I laugh. “I’m not here to hurt you or anything. I was just coming to find you so that you can be reunited with Christine.”

Korra takes a step back in shock. “What? Are you being serious?”

“Of course.” I say and I motion for them to follow me. Korra and Kuvira hesitated and then started to follow me.

* * *

I walk into the lab and Christine’s daughters run up to Christine and give her a hug. When they let her go, Christine walks up to me and gives me a hug. “Thank you for bringing my daughters here.”

I nod and she lets me go. “Christine,” I say. “Let’s get this party started.”


	13. Chapter 13

Christine walks over to the bag of serum and pulls out several vials of death serum and turns toward the serum detonator. She walks over to it and presses a couple of buttons. She turns around and looks at Korra and Kuvira. Both Korra and Kuvira step forward and Christine takes a step back. Korra takes another step forward and then starts to walk toward her. Christine backs away slowly and then backs into the wall. She looks over at me and I drop into my signature bloodbending stance.

“Christine—” Korra starts to say, but I twitch my fingers and her body comes an abrupt halt. Korra groans in pain. 

Kuvira starts to walk toward Christine as well and I twitch my fingers again. Kuvira’s body stops abruptly and both their bodies start to bend and twitch in ways they never should. They both let out a piercing scream. I start to walk over to Christine but then my body seizes up and I scream. I lose my grip on Korra and Kuvira. They drop to the floor, unconscious.

“Christine!” I scream. “Help me!” I try to move but that only makes the pain even worse. My limbs bend near their breaking point. 

“Let her go!” Christine yells as she drops into her lightningbending stance. She charges the lightning at her fingertips and fires it at Junior. Korra jumps in front of the lightning and tries to redirect it, but it strikes her in the chest. Korra screams and stumbles backward, crashing into Junior. The two trip over one another and fall to the ground. Christine runs over to the serum detonator and presses one of the buttons. There’s a beep and a hiss and the death serum starts to fill the air. Korra and Kuvira cough. The smell of smoke and spice fills the air. My vision starts to go black, but then I drop to the ground. I cough and get up. Christine walks over to me and I nod. We walk toward the door, but our bodies abruptly come to a stop.

“You’re not going anywhere!” Baatar Jr. declares.

Christine tries to move, but her body won’t budge. I try to move as well, but a ripping feeling courses through my veins and I scream.

“L-let me go!” Christine squeals.

Junior clenches his fingers tighter. “No, mom.”

“Cipher!” Christine screams.

“Christine!” I scream back.

Christine’s body goes still and she slumps to the floor. I struggle out of Junior’s bloodbending grip. I start to breathe heavily as my heart beats faster and faster. My vision goes black. I hear a loud crash and then everything goes white.

 


	14. Chapter 14

When I open my eyes, all I can see is white. My body feels light. I let out a soft groan. I lift my head and blink. The outline of the lab becomes clear. Even though I know the room is brightly lit, it still seems dark. The last thing I remember was being bloodbent. I drop into my bloodbending stance and spin around. But there’s no one else in the room. I start to walk and I trip over something. I rub my head and get to my feet. I look down and notice a body lying face down on the floor. I kneel down beside the women and turn her over. A horrified gasp burst past my lips when I see the face. Its _my_ face! I look down at myself and what I see sends a jolt of fear through me. I was transparent, faded blue. I’m not really there. I’m…

_“Dead,”_ I utter. “I’m… I can’t be… I _can’t_ be dead! _No!_ ” I lunge forward at the body, _my_ body. I beat my fist against it, screaming and crying. “Wake up! Wake up, you idiot! You stupid, stupid… _Wake up!”_

Nothing happens. Nothing changes. My body simply lies there, unmoving and eyes wide open, my skin ashen as snow. I quit screaming eventually; now, I can only cry. I kneel next to my body, my head hanging and I cry. It was over. Everything was over.

* * *

When I open my eyes again I see nothing but darkness. I turn my head to the right and my eyes widen. I was back in Erudite headquarters. I jump to my feet and look around. I take a deep breath and sit down on the ground. I try to connect with Christine’s spirit and soon I’m able to find her. I project my spirit into her prison cell. “Hello, Christine.” I say.

She looks at me wide-eyed. “Cipher?”

* * *

I stand by Christine’s cell bed and watch her. I watch her chest rise and fall as she sleeps. There’s a knock at the cell door and Christine wakes with a start.

“Visitor.” the guard says.

The cell door opens and I watch as Christine’s wife, Korra steps inside. Christine tenses up a little.

“Christine?” Korra says.

“Who are you?” she asks Korra. “Why do you keep following me?”

“It’s me, Korra.” Korra says.

“I don’t know who you are.” Christine says, shaking her head.

“I’m your wife, Christine.” Korra says.

_“What?!”_ Christine exclaims.

Korra just nods.

“If you’re my wife then who were you with the first time I saw you?”

“I was with Kuvira,” Korra says. “Your ex-girlfriend.”

“How come I don’t remember that?” Christine asks.

Korra sighs. “I don’t know, but whatever Cipher did to you while you were with her must have messed up your memory.”

I walk up beside Christine. “She not your family, I’m all you have.”

“No,” Christine steps back, shaking her head. “No, you’re lying.”

“Christine—” Korra says, but Christine cuts her off. “Get out.”

“What?” Korra says, stepping back a bit.”

“Get out!” she yells, pointing toward the cell door. “Just get out!”

Korra looks at Christine with hurt eyes and starts to walk away. Christine turns around and I see tears in her eyes. The cell door closes and locks. Christine drops to her knees and starts to cry.


	15. Chapter 15

I watch Christine for a little while longer. She takes a deep breath and looks down at the floor. She sighs and looks around the room. Then she looks back down on the floor. I walk up next to her and when she sees me, she instantly salutes. “Hello, Commander.”

“Hello, Christine.” I say.

Christine runs her hand through her hair nervously.

“Is something wrong?” I ask.

“I think I should apologize.” she says.

“For what?”

“For the way that last fight went, I tried everything in my power to save you. I’m so sorry.”

“Its alright.” I say.

Tears form in her eyes and she collapses. I “catch” her and “hold” her in my arms.

“I miss you, Cipher,” she says. “I really do.”

“Shhh!” I say, running my hand through her hair. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you. Don’t worry.”

* * *

 

When Christine has calmed down, I “let her go.”

“You okay?” I ask.

Christine nods. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. she says.

“If you ever need, you can just call.” 

She nods. “Okay.”

* * *

 

I stand beside her bed and watch her.

“Breakfast.” the guard says.

Christine get’s up and grabs the food and pair of fresh clothes by the door. She has breakfast and then has a shower. She then sits back down on the bed. She looks around the room and then lays back down on the bed and closes her eyes.

“Visitor.”

Christine opens her eyes and looks at the door. Kuvira walks inside.

_ They never give up, do they? _ I think.

“Christine?” Kuvira says.

“Who are you?” Christine asks.

“Its me, Kuvira,” she says. “Your ex-girlfriend.”

Christine looks at Kuvira with recognition. “Kuvira?”

Kuvira sighs in relief “You remember me?”

Christine is about to say something but I walk up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders. I lean in and whisper. “She dangerous, she tried to kill you, remember?”

Christine backs into me and I hold her close. “Get out.” she says.

“What?” Kuvira says.

“Get out!” she yells.

Kuvira steps back in shock and with tears in her eyes, she walks to the door. Christine turns around and sits down on her bed. The door slams shut and she finally breaks down in tears.


	16. Chapter 16

_“Christine?”_

Christine sits up and yawns, she stretches and rubs her eyes. She looks around the cell and her eyes settle on me. She gets up and walks over to me and salutes.

“What is it, Commander?” she asks.

“How’s prison life treating you?”

Christine shrugs. “Its okay. I’ll be out in a few more years.”

“That’s good.”

Christine nods. “How’s The Spirit World treating you?”

“Meh, its okay. Its not what I prefer, but it could be worse.”

She nods and then says. “You know, there is a way you could return to the physical world.”

“How?” I ask.

“Meet me in The Spirit World and I’ll show you.”

I nod and feel the world slip away.

* * *

When I open my eyes. I’m back in The Spirit World. I look over at Christine and she motions for me to follow her. We walk deep into The Spirit World and through a forest full of vines. We reach the edge of the forest and we walk up to a house. Christine turns back to me and says.”You should wait back in the forest.”

“Why?”  I ask.

“‘Cause the person I’m about to talk to may not be happy to see you.”

I nod and walk back to the forest and wait.

* * *

“Cipher?”

I look up and see Christine, she motions for me to follow and I do. We start walking and we go deeper and deeper into The Spirit World. We walk to the Tree Of Time and Christine goes inside. She sits down and begins to meditate. Then she gasps.

“What is it? Did you figure out how to bring me back?”

“Sort of,” she says.

I sigh in relief.

“Unfortunately, you’ve been away for so long that your spirit can no longer return to your physical body.”

_“What!?”_ I exclaim.

“I’m sorry,” she says. “I really am.”

I sigh.

“Well, I should be heading back to my physical body before I become trapped here.”

I nod.

Christine gives me a quick hug and then she’s gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Christine opened her eyes and let out a sigh. She looked over at the cell door and saw that dinner had been dropped off, along with another pair of clean clothes. Christine grabbed the food and started to eat. When she’s done, she has a shower and she changed into the fresh pair of clothes that she was given and sat down on her bed. She stared at the floor. Christine became lost in thought and her vision started to shift in and out. Her thoughts are interrupted though when she hears a knock at the door.

“Visitor.” 

Christine looked up just as the cell door is opening. Korra walked inside and the cell door slammed shut behind her.

“Hey.” she said.

“Hey.” Christine said.

“How are you?” she asked.

Christine shrugged. “I’m okay, I guess.”

“That’s good.”

“How are the kids?” Christine asked.

“They’re fine.” 

Christine nods. “How’s Kuvira?”

“She’s doing okay.”

Christine nodded again and Korra sat down next to her.

“I’m sorry.” Christine whispered.

“For what?”  Korra asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

“For what I’ve put you through.” Christine said.

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” Christine said. “I shouldn’t have done it. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Christine—” Korra started to say, but Christine cuts her off. “Do you love me?”

“What?” Korra asked.

“Do you love me?” Christine asked again.

“Of course I do.” Korra said.

“Then do me a favor.”

“What?”

“Make this your last visit until I’m released.”

But—” Korra started to say, but Christine cuts her off. “Please,” Christine said. “I need time to heal.”

Korra nodded. “Okay. Anything you need.” She leaves and that’s when Christine let the tears come.


	18. Chapter 18

_Five and a half years later…_

Christine let out a sigh as Lin escorted her out of the police station and to her car. Lin started to drive and while she’s driving she looks over at Christine. Christine looked over at her and neither one of them say anything. Christine looked away from her and she looked out the window. She watched the city roll past her. In the distance, Christine saw Erudite headquarters—the sight of her defeat and downfall. They reached Christine’s house and they get out of the car. They walked up to the front door and Lin rang the doorbell. The door opened a moment later and they go inside. Lin undid the handcuffs and Christine rubs her wrists with her hands, Lin handed Christine her metal armor and she re-attaches it to her uniform. We walk to the kitchen and there Christine sees Korra and Kuvira sitting at the table. When they see her they freeze in place. Christine saw tears starting to form in Korra’s eyes. Korra walked over to Christine. Korra gave Christine a hug and she stiffened for a second. Soon she relaxed into Korra’s embrace. Korra let Christine go and she smiles.

Moments later Christine heard a voice. “Mom!”

Christine turned around and saw her daughters running towards her.

“Girls!” Christine exclaimed.

They all run into Christine’s arms and gave her a hug.

“We’ve missed you.” They all say.

“I missed you too.” Christine says and she lets them go.

Kuvira walked up to Christine and gave her a hug. “Welcome home.”

“Thanks,” Christine said, holding Kuvira close. When they let go, they walked over to the couch and sat down. Christine looked at everyone.“So… What have I missed for the last nine and a half years?”

“Where can we start?” Korra said, smiling.

“Tell me everything,” Christine said. “My memory is still foggy.”

“Alright.” Kuvira said and she started to tell Christine everything.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Christine watched Kuvira as she got ready to move next door. Kuvira put her bags by the front door and Christine walked up to Kuvira and gave her a hug.

“I’m going to miss you.”

She laughed. “I’m only moving next door.”

“I know. But I’ll still miss you.”

“You can still come visit me.”

“I know.”

Kuvira gave Christine another hug and picked up her bags. She opened the door and just before she leaves she said. “Goodbye, Christine.”

“Goodbye, Kuvira.”

Just like that, she was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

Christine sat down the couch and leaned into Korra. She gave Christine a hug and she returns it. Christine sighs and lets her go. Christine leaned forwards and Korra ran her hand across her back. Christine smiled at Korra and gave her another hug. For a while neither one of them says anything. They just sat in silence. Christine looked over at Korra and she smiled.

After a couple minutes of silence, Korra finally spoke. “I have a question for you.”

“Okay,” Christine said. “What’s the question?”

“Do you love me?”

“I… don’t know.”

“How do you not know?” Korra asked.

“‘Cause I don’t remember much about you.”

“Oh, right.” Korra looked down at the ground.

“Hey, its okay. We’ll figure it out.”

Christine gave Korra a hug and got up from the couch.

“Where are you going?” Korra asked.

“I’m going to find Junior, I need to talk to him.”

* * *

Christine stood outside of Baatar’s room. Her hand hovered inches from the door. She sighed. Christine heard footsteps behind her and she turned around. Korra stood behind her.

“Hey.” she says.

“Hey.”

“Why haven’t you gone in yet?”

Christine sighed. “I don’t know, I guess I’m afraid that he’s still going to hate me.”

“You feel bad for what you did, am I right?”

“That’s the thing. I don’t know how to feel bad for something that I don’t remember.”

Korra walks up to Christine and squeezed her shoulder. “You’ll be fine.”

Christine nodded and turned back to the door. She takes a deep breath and puts her hand on the doorknob. Christine opened the door and walked inside. She closed the door behind her. When she turned around she saw Junior sitting on his bed, looking at the floor. Christine hesitated for a moment and then took a step forward.

“Baatar?” she said.

He doesn’t look up and Christine took another step forward.

“Son?”

She still didn’t receive an answer.

Christine sighed and turned towards the door, but just before she started walking, she heard his voice. “Mom?”

Christine turned around. “Yes?”

“Is that really you?”

“Yes.”

Junior gets off his bed and ran over to Christine and gave her a hug. Christine sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

“I missed you.” he whispered.

“I know, I missed you too.”

“I love you, mom.” he said and he started to cry.

“I love you, too,” Christine said, holding him close. “And I always will.”


	20. Chapter 20

Christine and Baatar walked out of his bedroom and Christine saw Korra standing in the hallway. She walked up to them and gave them a hug. When they broke apart, they walked downstairs and sat down on the couch. They watched TV and when they are done, they have dinner. After that, they go for a walk. They go to Millennium Park. Christine watched the kids spar with each other. Korra walked up behind her and gave her a hug. Christine turned around and gave her a kiss. Korra pulled Christine in closer. When they broke apart, Christine looked into Korra’s eyes. 

“I love you.” Christine said.

“I love you, too.” 

They turned back to the kids and as Christine watched them, something poked in the back of her mind. Its a memory. She focused on it. When she realized what it was, she gasped. 

“What is it?” Korra asked.

“I remember.” Christine said.

“What do you remember?” Korra asked.

“Everything, I remember everything.”

“Do you remember what Cipher did to you?”

“Yes.”

“What did she do?”

“She brainwashed me right after I left.”

“Do you remember how she brainwashed you?”

“She, uh, she would inject me with simulation serum every day and while I was in the simulation she would tell me what was right and what was wrong. So if I brought you up in any conversation, she would inject me with the serum and tell me that you were the enemy.”

Korra’s eyes widened.  _ “What?!” _

“That’s why I would attack you whenever you showed up and that’s probably the reason why she let me see you.”

Korra put her head in hands and Christine noticed that she was shaking. Christine gave Korra a hug.

“I’m so sorry.” Christine said.

“Its okay.” Korra said.

“Korra?” Christine said.

She looked at Christine.

“There’s something I need to do and I need you to trust me.”

“Alright. What is it?”

“I’m going to go into The Spirit World and get rid of Cipher once and for all.”

Korra stared at Christine blankly.

“Korra, do you trust me?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Then I’ll be right back. Watch over my body while I’m gone.”

Korra nodded and Christine sat down on the ground and began to meditate. Soon she felt the world fade away.


	21. Chapter 21

I walk around The Spirit World, looking for a way out of here. As I walk, I hear a voice. “Cipher?”

I turn around and look around but there’s no one there. I continue to walk. I hear my name again and I stop. 

I turn around. “Christine?”

Christine gasps. “Cipher!”

I smile. “I wasn’t expecting you to be back so soon.”

“I wasn’t originally wasn’t planning on returning at all.” 

“Why are you here?” I ask.

“I need ask you something.” Christine says.

I look at her closely and notice that she no longer has the brainwashed look in her eyes.

_ This can’t be good.  _ I think.

“Okay, what is it?” 

“Why did you brainwash me?” Christine asks.

Panic jolts through my chest. “What are you talking about?” I ask.

“I remember everything, I know you brainwashed me. So all I want to know is why?”

“I can’t answer that.” I say.

“Fine, then maybe you can answer this, why did you come after me in the first place? What caused you to do this?”

“I don’t think you can handle the truth.” I say.

“What do you mean?”

I walk up beside Christine. “If you think that the first time we met was the first time you saw me, you’re dead wrong.”

“What are you talking about?”

I smirk. “I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yet.”

“Figured what out?”

I sigh. “Do you remember when Baatar first released the serums on Chicago?”

“Of course,” she says. “I almost died that day. Why?”

“I was the one who told Baatar to release them. The only difference was I told him to release the death serum, but he went behind my back and released the paralytic serum instead. So when that plan failed, I went to Zaheer and asked him to take care of the problem. When that failed I teamed up with Baatar again, I posed as the female bandit. Then when Baatar failed to kill you that time, I went and teamed up with Zaheer, Raiko, and Evelyn. I’ve been there since the beginning. You just didn’t realize that until now.”

_ “What!?” _

“Shocking isn’t it?”

Without warning, Christine grabs me by the collar of my shirt and yanks me forward.

“I’m going to make you pay.” she growls.

I smirk. “I’m already dead, how are you going to make me pay?”

“‘Cause there’s one other place that I can take you, where you will never be able to come back to the physical world.”

“Where’s that?”

Christine smirks. “You’ll find out in a minute, oh wait, we’re already here.”

I look over my shoulder and my eyes go wide. I look back at Christine.

“Welcome to The Fog Of Lost Souls, you’ll never escape.” 

Christine pushes me backward and I scream as I fall off the cliff. I land with a thud and the last thing I see is the fog swallowing me. I black out.


	22. Chapter 22

Christine opened her eyes and looked over at Korra. She get’s up off the ground and walked over to her. She kisses Korra and Korra kisses her back. When they broke apart Christine smiled.

“What is it?” Korra asked.

“I got rid of Cipher once and for all.” Christine said.

Korra nodded. “That’s good.”

“I know.” Christine smiled.

“What should we do now?”

“How about we go home?”

Korra smiled. “Sounds perfect.”

* * *

 

I groan and my eyes flicker open. I look around, everything was grey and misty. The air felt hazy and dense. The fog chokes me, suffocates me. What kind of prison is this? All I have to do is walk to the edge of it and then I will be free. When I get out of her I will find Christine and make her pay.

I walk for what seems like hours. How large could this place be? Surely I would make it out of here. 

Surely…

* * *

 

Hours turned to days, at least it felt like days. I’m a spirit now, so I don’t need to eat, or sleep, or do much of anything. Time had no meaning anymore. The only thing that mattered was finding a way out of here. It was only a matter of time…

* * *

 

Weeks, now, and my thoughts are becoming a jumbled mess at this point. There was… something I was supposed to be doing, and yet I can’t remember what it is. Where was I? What was this place?  _ Who _ was I? How did I get here?  _ Cipher. _ That was my name, wasn’t it? Yes… Cipher. I start to repeat it to myself in my head, again and again. I couldn’t forget it. I  _ won’t  _ let myself forget it.


	23. Chapter 23

How much time now? She didn’t know anymore. She didn’t know much of anything anymore. Cipher looked down at the ground as she shuffled through the fog. Why was there so much fog? Why did there have to be so much? She hated it,  _ hated  _ it! Who was she? What was this place?

_ Who was she? _

“I’m Cipher,” she muttered. “I will kidnap Christine and destroy her family. I’m Cipher. I will kidnap Christine…”

Over and over she repeated the phrase. The mantra was the only thing that kept her sane, the only thing that gave her a grip on her ever slipping reality. Whenever she felt herself forgetting who she was, she said it harder, louder. She couldn’t forget.

“I am Cipher—”

“You’re a monster!”

The voice made her flinch. She shifted a tired look through the fog, and there she saw a face staring back at her. “You… I know you, don’t I?”

“Oh, Cipher, don’t you recognize your own boyfriend?”

“That’s right… my boyfriend. You’re my boyfriend.” Cipher squinted her eyes, curious. “What are you doing here?”

“I never loved you,” Sergeant Shon said, with a frown. “You were always a terror of a girlfriend. So hateful and cruel… How could a boyfriend ever love someone such as that?”

“Shut up!” Cipher pressed her palms over her eyes. Perhaps if she couldn’t see, her boyfriend would disappear. “I  _ know _ you never loved me. You always made it so clear, how you preferred Christine! I was never good enough for you! That’s why you forgot about me! That’s why you  _ replaced _ me! That’s why—” She removed her hands, only to find that the image of Shon was gone. “...left me.”

Even with Sergeant Shon gone, though, she couldn’t escape. A new voice spoke to her, this time from behind her. “What a disappointment you were.”

Cipher spun around, eyes twitching. This one she knew… she wouldn’t forget. “Christine… What are you… why are you here?”

“I thought you were my boss,” Christine stated, with that critical, disappointed glare of hers, the glare she so often gave to Kuvira and Korra. “But look at what happened to you. I believed that you loved me and you give me away to Korra. You’re not the trustworthy girlfriend I thought I loved. You’re  _ nothing. You’re  _ the failure now.”

“No, no, no!  _ Quiet! _ ” Cipher fell to her knees and shrank inward, arms held around herself and eyes shut tight. “I’m Cipher, I will kidnap Christine! It is my destiny!”

She coughed out the final words and broke into a fit of sobbing. It  _ was  _ her destiny… wasn’t it?


	24. Chapter 24

Years. Maybe. She thought… was it? How long? Did it matter? Who was… she… Didn’t know anymore. Too much fog. To much… Keep walking. Had to… What? What was… Didn’t know. Didn’t know. Didn’t… 

“I am… I am…” Her voice stopped short each time she attempted the phrase. She had said it too many times, thousands of times, but she still couldn’t remember. Not now, not anymore. “I am… I… am…” 

_ “Cipher.” _

“Cipher. I will… I will…”

_ “Kidnap Christine.” _

“I will kidnap Christine… I am Cipher. I will kidnap Christine. It is my… my…”

_ “Destiny.” _

“I’m Cipher, I will kidnap Christine and destroy her family. It is my destiny.”  _ That’s  _ who she was. Now she remembered? That other voice… who was it?

_ “I’ve been watching you for some time, Cipher. You are lost right now… but not forgotten. Not alone.” _

Cipher whirled around, shooting her gaze back and forth through the fog. Where was that voice coming from?

_ “The Fog Of Lost Souls is a cruel, unfitting punishment for someone like you,”  _ the voice stated. Inside her, she realized—the was inside her head.  _ “I will set you free.” _

“How?” she uttered. Memories began returning back to her. Resolve began returning to her. She wanted out of here, out of this prison. She wanted to be free. She  _ needed  _ to be free. “How can you get out of here?”

_ “Follow the light…” _

Cipher blinked, unsure of what the voice meant.  _ What _ light? There was no light. Only fog.

Then, she saw it. The faintest flicker of tiny lights in the distance, burning through the fog. She concentrated on them, made sure that they wouldn’t disappear from view. At first, she just stared, unable to force her legs to move. Soon, though, her growing resolve shattered any hesitations she had, and she marched towards those lights. They were her beacon, her hope.

“Welcome, Cipher, to my domain.” The was echoed all around her. It was smooth, yet cold. 

Cipher cleared her throat and shook out of her awe-struck stupor. “Who are you? And why did you bring me here?”

“I am known as the Spirit Of Chaos, but you may call me… Vaatu. I brought you here because I sensed something special about you when you came to The Spirit World. I watched you closely, waiting… And now I believe the time is right.”

She lifted an eyebrow at the sealed door. “Right for what?”

“For you to help me.”

“Look, I appreciate you freeing me from my prison, but what makes you think I’ll help you now?”

The spirit’s voice shook with an amused sort of laugh. “Because… I can give you something you want.”

Cipher frowned. “What could possibly offer me?”

“What you want more than anything,” Vaatu replied. “ _ Life. _ I can give you life.”  


	25. Chapter 25

Cipher narrowed a curious look at the stone door. “What are you saying? That you can… restore my life? As in, bring me back from the dead?”

“I a sense, yes,” replied the echoing voice of Vaatu, the Spirit of Chaos. “I am one of the oldest spirits in existence. I can do _many_ things.”

“And you have the power to raise the dead? You’ll forgive me if I’m skeptical.”

“Oh, you have every reason to be suspicious, I assure you,” he said. “Perhaps I should explain. You see, I can manipulate a being’s essence—their spirit, their soul. Once I have it, I can do many things with it. I can alter it, I can remove it, I can even absorb it and then become that thing. For you, though… I can do something else.”

Cipher held a hand to her chin. What this spirit said did intrigue her, and the thought of being alive again certainly had her full attention. The problem was, it sounded far too good to be true, and far too convenient—best to be cautious. “Explain.”

“My power is limited while I am trapped here, behind this door, but there is still something I can do. I can create empty vessels, blank shells with a clean slate in need of an essence. Like so.” A small burst of light erupted in front of the sealed door. The light took form, shaping itself into a human figure.

Cipher’s eyes widened with recognition. “That’s _me!”_ She stared at its face, at those familiar blue eyes, framed by long blonde hair around its shoulders. “That’s… it’s me”

“Yes, a simple task for one of my powers.”

“But… it’s still an empty shell, isn’t it?” Cipher frowned, realizing that the eyes were devoid of any life. “It’s not… actually me. _I’m_ me.”

“You are a spirit, the essence of who you are, or rather who you used to be when you were alive,” Vaatu explained. “But as I said, I can manipulate that. I could put you inside that vessel, merge you with it. You would have a physical body again, and you would look just as you did before. You would be _alive_ again.”

Cipher stared closer at the face, but her eyes softened. “I’d be… alive.”

“Not only that but this vessel, that face, would never age. You would retain that youth, and your beauty, for all time. Consider that an extra… perk.”

“You mean I’d never grow old?” She took a step back and looked down at the entire body again.”Well yes, I like the sound of that… Would I still be able to bend?”

“Of course.” Vaatu says.

“I’ll take it.” Cipher said.

Suddenly there was a blinding light and then everything returned to normal.

“So how do you feel?”

I blink and look down at myself. I didn’t feel any different. I drop into my waterbending stance and flick my wrist. Water from a nearby lake forms around my hands. _Yes!_

“I feel great.” I say and I bow to the spirit. “Thank you spirit.”

“You’re welcome.”

I wave him goodbye and start to walk back toward the spirit portals.

 


	26. Chapter 26

I walk toward Christine’s house in Chicago. It’ll be nice to see her again. I walk past a car and I look at my reflection. I still look as young as I did before I died. I look away from the car and continue walking. I reach Christine’s house and walk up to the front door. I knock and the door opens a moment later.

“Hello?” a voice says.

“Kuvira? Is that you?” I say.

Christine’s oldest daughter—Kuvira—pokes her head out the door. “Yes.”

“Kuvira,” I say. “Its me.”

Kuvira opens the door fully and steps outside, closing the door quietly behind her.

“What is it?” Kuvira asks.

“Where’s Christine?” I ask.

“In the house, she—” A large crash from inside the house cuts off her response. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “Not again.” she mutters.

“What’s going on?” I ask.

“Christine and Korra just got into another fight.”

“About what?”

Kuvira sighs. “I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to come back tomorrow. There’s a lot going on right now.”

“Wait, tomorrow?” I say. Kuvira starts to close the door, but I stop her. “Kuvira wait, it’s me, Cipher.”

Kuvira stops and looks up at me. “Wait… Cipher?”

I nod.

“I thought you were dead.” she says.

“I was.”

“I see.” Kuvira says, nodding.

“Can I see Christine for a moment?”

“I don’t know,” she says. “There’s a lot going on right now.”

“Maybe I can help.”

“Okay.” Kuvira says, stepping off the side so I can enter.

I walk inside and we walk to the living room. When we get there I see Korra cornered in a corner and Junior, as well as Su and Evelyn, are pulling Christine away from her. Christine struggles to get out of their grip.

“Not again.” Kuvira says.

“I’ve got this.” I say, putting my hand on Kuvira’s shoulder. I take a deep breath and start to walk forward. “Christine! That’s enough!”

Christine stops dead in her tracks and stands there, her body ridged. She turns around and looks at me. When she sees me she runs up to me and gives me a hug.

“I’ve missed you.” she says, burying her head into my shoulder.

“I’ve missed you, too.” I say, holding her close.

We just stand there, hugging each other.


	27. Chapter 27

I hold Christine close and she takes a deep breath. I look over at Korra and she stares at me in shock.  She pulls away from the wall and takes a step forward. She hesitates for a moment and then takes another step forward. “Cipher? How? Are you not dead?” Korra says.

“No, yes, something in between.” I say.

“Impossible.” a new voice says.

I look over at the person the voice belongs to. “Hello, Junior.”

Junior walks over to me and stops a few feet away. I raise my hand and he backs away instantly.

“How are you alive?” he asks, nervously.

“Its a secret,” I say. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have some important business to get back to.”

We turn to leave, but Korra speaks.

“Christine!” she says. “I thought you loved me!”

We stop and Christine looks at me. I’m about to say something, but then Christine wraps her hand around the back of my neck and pulls me in for a kiss. I wrap my hands around her waist and pull her close. Christine moans and pulls herself closer. We only break apart when we need to breathe. We turn around and look at Korra. Tears are flowing freely down her face.

Christine gives me another kiss and laces her fingers with mine. “Let’s go.” she says.

We turn away from Korra. Together we walk out of the house.

* * *

We walk to the police station and go inside. There are officers milling around near the front desk but none of them seem to notice us. We start to walk but then the guards spot me. They drop into their metalbending stances. I stop in my tracks and twitch my fingers. The guard’s bodies seize up and start to twitch violently. Seconds later they collapse on the ground. I walk up to the desk and Lin sits there stock-still. Her eyes wide with shock.

“Hello, Lin.” I say.

“Cipher?” she says, backing away from me. “How are you alive?”

“It doesn’t matter.” I say.

“What do you want?” Lin asks.

“Sergeant Shon,” I say. “I want you to let him out of prison.”

“Are you _insane?!”_ Lin exclaims.

“No,” I say. “But you’re going to let him out or else.”

“Or else what?” Christine steps up beside me and Lin’s jaw drops. “Christine?”

Lin steps forward and reaches for Christine, but Christine lunges forward and wraps her hand around LIn’s throat. She pushes Lin back against the wall. LIn gasps for air and Christine pushes her further back. Lin struggles for a moment and then her body goes still. Christine releases her and Lin’s body slumps to the floor. She lies there motionless.

I walk behind Christine and she turns to me. I pull her in for a kiss. When we pull apart I sigh.

“Come on,” I say, guiding Christine away from Lin. “We have a job to finish.”  


	28. Chapter 28

We walk through the hallways in the prison and down a staircase. We turn left and continue walking. We arrive at a wooden cell and I look over at Christine. She looks at me and shakes her head. I give her a confused look.

“I can’t firebend, airbend, waterbend or platinumbend anymore.” Christine says.

“Why?” I ask.

“Well, soon after you died Junior took my bending away, so I’m no longer the Avatar. I’m just a simple earth and metalbender now.”

“Oh.” I hang my head for a moment.

I look back at the cell. I take a deep breath and drop into my waterbending stance. I bend the water from my flask and start to freeze the wood. I hear a crack and I kick the door down. I walk into the cell and Christine follows me. When I walk in I see Sergeant Shon lying on the ground motionless. There’s a chain wrapped around his neck. My heart jumps into my throat and I run over to him. I try and lift him off the ground. I look back at Christine. She runs over and kneels down beside me. She motions her hand but the chain doesn’t budge.

“Come on!” I say. “Get the chain off!”

“I can’t,” she says. “Its made of platinum.”

“Then we have to unwrap it without bending.”

“That’s going to be difficult.”

I nod and freeze the chains with my water. The chains crack and I pull them off his neck. I check for a pulse, but there’s nothing.

“No!” I yell. “No! He can’t be dead! _No!_ ”

I hold Sergeant Shon in my arms and start to cry. I feel something on my shoulder and I shrug it off.

“Cipher?” Christine says. “We have to go before someone catches us.”

“We can’t just leave him.” I say.

“We have too,” she says. “If we take him with us the police force will come after us and then we’ll be in big trouble. You have too.”

I sniffle and after a moment I lay Shon down on the ground. “I’ll come back for you. I promise.”

I get up off the ground and turn toward Christine. She gives me a hug and then pulls me in for a kiss. “I love you, Cipher.”

I kiss her back. “I love you too, Christine.”

We turn away from Sergeant Shon's body and walk out of the cell.


	29. Chapter 29

We run back to the train and get on. We go to our bedroom and we lie down on the bed, facing each other. Christine gives me a hug and I cry into her shoulder. She holds me close and runs her hand through my hair. When she lets me go I lean in for a kiss. The moment our lips meet I let out a quiet moan. I grab onto Christine and roll her over so that I’m on top. We continue kissing. I look down at her.

“I love you, Christine.”  

“I love you too, Cipher.”

* * *

I snuggle into Christine’s arms and she holds me close. I look up at her and she leans in for a kiss. I slip my tongue into her mouth and she smiles. When we break apart Christine sighs. “I love you, Cipher.”

I smile. “I love you too, Christine.”

I snuggle my head into her chest. She runs her hand through my hair and kisses my head. I close my eyes and start to relax. Moments later I drift off to sleep.

* * *

_Christine!” I scream. “Help me!” I try to move but that only makes the pain even worse. My limbs bend near their breaking point._

_“Let her go!” Christine yells as she drops into her lightningbending stance. She charges the lightning at her fingertips and fires it at Junior. Korra jumps in front of the lightning and tries to redirect it, but it strikes her in the chest. Korra screams and stumbles backward, crashing into Junior. The two trip over one another and fall to the ground. Christine runs over to the serum detonator and presses one of the buttons. There’s a beep and a hiss and the death serum starts to fill the air. Korra and Kuvira cough. The smell of smoke and spice fills the air. My vision starts to go black, but then I drop to the ground. I cough and get up. Christine walks over to me and I nod. We walk toward the door, but our bodies abruptly come to a stop._

_“You’re not going anywhere!” Baatar Jr. declares._

_Christine tries to move, but her body won’t budge. I try to move as well, but a ripping feeling courses through my veins and I scream._

_“L-let me go!” Christine squeals._

_Junior clenches his fingers tighter. “No, mom.”_

_“Cipher!” Christine screams._

_“Christine!” I scream back._

_Christine’s body goes still and she slumps to the floor. I struggle out of Junior’s bloodbending grip. I start to breathe heavily as my heart beats faster and faster. My vision goes black. I hear a loud crash and then everything goes white._


	30. Chapter 30

I gasp and sit up. I look around the room wildly. My heart is beating hard against my chest. Something wraps around me and I start to thrash. Trying to get away. But then I hear a voice. “Cipher! You’re okay! You’re safe!”

I quit thrashing and I turn toward Christine. She pulls me into her arms and gives me a hug. My breath shakes on the way out. Christine rubs my back and holds me tight. I take another deep breath and pull away from Christine. I look at her and she smiles. I try to smile too, but it fails.

“You okay?” Christine finally asks.

“Yeah, I just had a nightmare that’s all.” I say.

“About what?”

“It doesn’t matter, I’m alright now.”

“Okay.”

I lay back down and stare into Christine’s eyes. I lean in and our lips meet. I wrap my hand around the back of her neck. I pull her close and run my hand across her back. We break apart and I smile.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Christine says.

I sit up. “What is it?”

“You’ll see.”

Christine gets off the bed and I follow her.

* * *

We walk up Michigan Ave. and turn left. We walk to the noodle restaurant and go inside. We sit down. I look around and laugh. I look back at Christine. “You booked out the whole restaurant, didn’t you?”

“Well, of course, I did,” Christine says, smiling. “I thought that we could come here for our engagement party.”

Just as I’m about to say something, the waiter walks over and sets down two bowls of noodles.

“Our engagement?” I say. “Wait, what?”

Christine gets up from her seat and then gets down on one knee. “Cipher will you… um.” she swallows hard and pulls something from her pocket. A box. She opens it up revealing a beautiful emerald ring. She begins to speak again. “Cipher will you marry me?”

My jaw drops. “What!? I mean… uh… yes. Of course, I’ll marry you.”

“Yes!” she exclaims.

She gives me the ring and we both kiss for a moment. We pull away and I smile. “I love you, Christine.”

“I love you, too, Cipher.”

* * *

After we are done eating we go back to the train and to our apartment. We lie down next to each other and stare into each other’s eyes. I lean forward and give Christine a kiss. I pull her close and she smiles. We break apart and lie down next to each other. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

 


	31. Chapter 31

Korra and the kids sat on the couch in their house. Korra let out a sigh and put her head in her hands. Tears leaked past her eyelids and stained her cheeks. She wiped her eyes and got up from the couch. She left the kids in the living room and walked to her bedroom. She went inside and walked over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a couple of photos. They were photos of her and Christine. She sat down on the bed and looked over the photos. The first one she had was the one from her’s and Christine’s wedding. The second one she had was the one they had gotten taken as a family after they had the kids. Everyone was happy back then, even though they were still facing their enemies. They had always faced them as a family. Korra held the photos to her chest and tears began to flow freely down her face. She heard the door to her bedroom open and felt someone sit down next to her. She looked up and saw Kuvira sitting next to her.

“Hey.” Kuvira said.

“Hey.”

“You okay?” Kuvira asked.

Korra shook her head.“No.”

“We’ll get through this.” Kuvira said.

Korra smiled. “Thanks.”  

Kuvira smiled back and leaned forward. Her lips met Korra’s and she sighed. Korra pulled herself closer and wrapped her hands around the back of Kuvira’s neck. Both women moaned softly and then pulled away so they could breathe. They stared into each other's eyes and smiled.They kissed one more time and then snuggled into each others arms.

Kuvira looked down at Korra and smiled. “I love you Korra.”

Korra smiled back at Kuvira. “I love you too, Kuvira.”

* * *

The next morning, Korra and Kuvira rolled out of bed and smiled at one another. They walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch. Korra sighed happily and then looked at Kuvira. Kuvira smiled and pulled Korra in for a kiss.

“Can I ask you something?” Korra asked when they broke apart.

“Sure.” Kuvira smiled.

Korra breathed in deeply and got up from the couch. She pulled a box out from her coat and knelt down on the ground. She opened the box, revealing a ring. “Kuvira, will you… um… will you marry me?”

Kuvira’s jaw dropped. “What!? I mean… yes… of course.”

“Yes!” Korra exclaimed.

Korra gave Kuvira the ring and the women kissed for a moment. When they broke apart Korra smiled. “I love you, Kuvira.”

“I love you, too, Korra.”


	32. Chapter 32

I watch Christine’s chest rise and fall as she sleeps. Her bangs fall in front of her eyes and I brush them away. I let out a sigh and roll off the bed. I walk to the door and look over my shoulder, she’s still sleeping. I smile and open the door. I walk out, closing the door quietly behind me. I walk to the meeting room and look at the maps on the wall. I let out another sigh and walk to the mini kitchen on the train. I make chicken and salad. When the chicken is done, I sit down at the table to eat it. I take a couple of bites and then I start to feel sick. I drink a glass of water hoping that will help. It doesn’t. In fact, the moment I drink the water. I start to gag. I run to the bathroom and just as I reach the toilet, I throw up. Just as I think that I’m done I’m hit with another wave. I cough and when I’m done, I sit down on the bathroom floor. I take another sip of water and throw up again. This wave was longer than the last. When I’m done, I sit back down on the floor again. I put my hand on my head and sigh. I get up, flush the toilet, wash my hands and mouth and walk out of the bathroom. I walk past the mirror in the hallway and I look into it. But what I see stops me cold. My stomach is bloated. I put my hand on it and I feel something move. I step back a bit and stare at myself in shock. This was impossible. I couldn’t be… 

“Pregnant,” I utter. “How…? This can’t… I…” 

My voice trails off and I just stare at my bloated stomach. I shake my head and continue walking. I walk to the meeting room and sit down on the couch. I put my hand on my bloated belly and breathe in deeply. I feel something move and it takes me a minute to realize that its the baby. I hear footsteps coming and I frantically pull my jacket on and zip it up—trying to conceal the baby bump as much as possible. Christine walks into the room and I smile.

“Good morning.” I say.

“Good morning to you too.” Christine says.

I walk over to Christine and she pulls me in for a kiss. I start to push myself forward, but then I remember that I’m pregnant and I stop myself. I start to pull away, but Christine puts her hand on my stomach and I freeze.

_ Oh crap! Oh crap!  _ I think. _ She knows! She’s going to find out that I’m pregnant! _

She smiles and pulls her hand away. I stand there terrified for a moment. She just smiles. She turns away from me and walks to the kitchen. I get up and follow her. When I get there she’s making breakfast. I look at what she’s making and I gag. I instantly cover my mouth and swallow. 

Christine gives me a concerned look. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just had too much chicken this morning and I’m not feeling very well because of it.”

“Are you sure?” she asks.

I sigh. “No, I’m not sure. I’m…” I pull my jacket off and reveal the baby bump. “I’m pregnant.” 

Christine stares at me in shock. She looks from me to the bump and back again. “You’re… pregnant?”

“Look, I know that it may not be perfect. In fact, I don’t even know how I got pregnant, or if its even ours, but I was hoping—”

“I love it.” Christine whispers.

“Wait, what?” I say.

“I love it!” she pulls me in for a hug. I stand shocked. She starts to cry happily. “I love you, Cipher.”

I shake the feeling of shock away and lean into her embrace. “I love you, too, Christine.”


	33. Chapter 33

Christine and I stand in silence for a little bit, hugging each other. When we break apart I let out a sigh. Christine laces her fingers with mine and I smile at her. We walk hand-in-hand to the kitchen and sit down at the table. We look at each other and smile. Christine puts her hand on top of mine and squeezes it. I let out a breath and close my eyes for a minute. When I open them again Christine has disappeared. My heart jumps into my throat and I look around. I see her standing by the stove and I let out a relieved sigh. I look to see what she is doing and I realize that she is making lunch. My stomach turns at the thought of food, but I know that I need to eat. That’s the only way that this baby will survive. Christine puts the food down on the table and sits down. I pick up my fork and start stabbing at my food.

Christine looks at me and puts down her fork. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” I say, sliding my plate forward. “Its just that I’m not hungry.”

Christine furrows her eyebrows in concern. “But you need to eat in order to keep the baby alive.”

“I know, but I’m going to throw up if I eat this Elephant Koi.”

“Would you like a hibiscus root salad?”

“That might work.” I say.

Christine gets up from the table and walks to the fridge, she pulls out the ingredients and starts to make the salad. A couple of minutes later she sets the plate down in front of me and then sits down again. I start to eat the salad and this time I don’t feel sick the moment I take a bite. I finish the salad and I smile at Christine.

“Wanna go snuggle?” I ask with a wink.

“While you’re still pregnant? Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Yeah, I think I’ll be okay.”

“Okay, as long as I get top.”

“We’ll see.” I say grinning.

* * *

We stumble back to our apartment. Christine’s fingers dig into my back and I moan. Christine backs me into the wall and we kiss. I tug at her short hair and she moans. She starts to relax and I take that advantage to spin her around push her into the wall. I dive in for a kiss and Christine tugs on my hair.

When we break apart to breathe I look into her eyes. “I love you, Christine.”

I love you, too, Cipher.”

* * *

I let out a groan as I open my eyes. Dark spots crowd my vision. A minute later my vision clears and I sit up. My head pounds and I pinch the bridge of my nose to relieve the pain. It doesn’t work. I bend the water from my flask and I hold it over my nose. The pain disappears a moment later and I let out a soft groan. I look around the room and then down at myself. When I look at myself though my jaw drops. I’m completely naked. I look over at Christine. She’s not wearing any clothes either. I pull the covers up to my chest and look around the room—trying to find our clothes. I look at the ground and there they are. I move slowly so that I don’t wake Christine up. I get off the bed and grab my pants and put them on. I grab my shirt and just as I start to put it on I start to feel sick. I run to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet. I’m hit with about five rounds before I’m able to sit on the ground again. When I'm done I put my shirt on and I just there, alone.


	34. Chapter 34

Korra rolled out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She started making breakfast and when she was done she sat down on the couch. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Korra started to drift off when she felt something move—she couldn’t tell where, but she just felt something move. Korra sat up and let out a groan. She looked down at her stomach and eyes went big. She jumped up from the couch and ran to the bathroom. When she looked into the mirror and her jaw dropped.

“How…?” she uttered. “How am I pregnant?”

Her voice trailed off and Korra just stared at her bloated stomach. She turned away from the mirror and walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. Korra put a hand on her bloated belly and breathed in deeply. Korra felt something move and it took her a minute to realize that it was the baby. Korra heard footsteps and she instantly pulled on her jacket and zipped it up—trying her best to conceal the baby bump. Kuvira walked into the room and Korra smiled.

“Good morning.” Korra said.

“Good morning.” Kuvira said.

Korra walked over to Kuvira and Kuvira pulled her in for a kiss. Korra pushed herself forward and then stopped as she remembered that she was pregnant. Korra started to pull away, but Kuvira put her hand on Korra’s stomach and Korra froze.

_ Oh crap!  _ Korra thought.  _ She knows! She’s going to find out that I’m pregnant! _

Kuvira smiled and pulled her hand away. Korra stood there terrified for a moment. Kuvira just smiled and walked to the kitchen. Korra followed her and when they got to the kitchen, Korra gagged. She covered her mouth and sat down at the table.

Kuvira looked at her. “Are you okay?”

Korra smiled. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Kuvira asked.

Korra sighed. “No, I’m not sure. I’m…” Korra pulled off her jacket revealing the baby bump. “I’m pregnant.”

Kuvira stared at her in shock. Looking from the baby bump to her face and back again. “You’re pregnant?”

“Look, I’m not sure how I got pregnant or if its even ours. But I was hoping—”

“I love it.” Kuvira whispered.

“What?”

“I love it!” Kuvira pulled Korra in for a hug. Korra stood shocked. Kuvira started to cry happily. “I love you, Korra.”

Korra shook away the shock she was feeling and leaned into her embrace. “I love you, too, Kuvira.”   


	35. Chapter 35

I put my head in my hands and take a deep breath. I’m still sitting on the bathroom floor. I’m almost afraid to move because I’m afraid that the moment I move that I’ll throw up again. I sigh and look up at the ceiling.

I hear a knock at the door and then Christine’s voice a moment later. “Cipher? Are you in there?”

“Yeah,” I say. “You can come in if you want.”

The door opens a little bit and Christine pokes her head inside. She looks at me and then walks in and closes the door behind her. She walks over to me and kneels down in front of me. I smile at her and she smiles back.

“How are you doing?” she asks.

“Meh,” I say. “I’ve been feeling very sick lately. I’ve been having a very hard time getting out of bed.”

Christine nods. “I see.”

She reaches forward and places her hand on mine. She squeezes and the jester comforts me. I lean forward and press my lips to hers and Christine lets out a soft moan and pushes forward. Her sudden strength surprises me and I’m pushed onto my back. Christine kisses my neck and I let out a soft gasp.

“Christine?” I say. “We can’t. Not right now. Not while I’m still pregnant.”

Christine pulls back. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Christine gets up off the ground and helps me up.

“Its okay,” I pull her in for a kiss and we hold it for a while, we only pull away when we need to breathe. “This is the only exception though.”

“God, your greedy.” Christine mumbles against my lips.

“I know.” I say. I pull away and stare into Christine’s eyes. I link my fingers with hers. We walk out of the bathroom and to the meeting area. We plop down onto the couch and lean into one another. We both let out a sigh and Christine kisses my cheek. I smile at her and she smiles back. We look at the map on the far wall and Christine sighs.

“What is it?” I ask.

“Its just—” she sighs again. “Its just that for my whole life, I thought that being with Korra made me happy, I thought that she really cared about me. But the truth is… you’ve been there for as long as I can remember. You’ve always cared about me, so when I lost you that was the hardest day of my life. I thought that you were gone for good. It felt like there was a part of me that died with you. But then you came back and I’m glad you did. I love you, Cipher. I really do.”

I rest my head on her shoulder. “I love you, too, Christine.”


	36. Chapter 36

Korra and Kuvira lay beside each other in their bedroom. They look into each others eyes and Kuvira put her hand on Korra’s cheek. Korra held it and smiled. She leaned in for a kiss and Kuvira moaned softly.  Korra grabbed onto Kuvira and flipped her over so that Kuvira was on top of her. They both moaned and broke away from each other, breathing heavily.

“I love you, Korra.” Kuvira said.

Korra smiled. “I love you, too, Kuvira.”

* * *

Korra groaned as she opened her eyes. Dark spots crowded her vision. A minute later her vision cleared and she sat up. Korra’s head pounded and she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to relive the pain. It didn’t work. She bended the water from her flask and held it over her nose. The pain disappeared a moment later and she let out a soft groan. Korra looked down at herself and gasped. She was completely naked. Korra looked over at Kuvira. She wasn’t wearing any clothes either. Korra pulled the covers up to her chest and looked around the room—trying to find their clothes. She looked down at the ground and that’s where they were. Korra moved slowly so that she wouldn’t wake Kuvira. She got off the bed and grabbed her pants and put them on. She grabbed her shirt and just as she started to put it on, she started to feel sick. Korra ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. She’s hit with about four rounds before she’s able to sit on the ground again. When she’s able to, she puts her shirt on and sat back down, alone.

* * *

Korra put her head in her hands and she took a deep breath. She’s too afraid to move. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She heard a knock at the door and Kuvira’s voice a moment later. “Korra? You in there?”

“Yeah,” Korra said. “You can come in if you want.”

The door opened a little and Kuvira poked her head inside. Kuvira walked inside and kneeled down in front of Korra.

“How are you doing?” Kuvira asked.

“Not really good. I’ve been be feeling really sick lately and I’ve been having a hard time getting out of bed lately.”

“I see.” Kuvira said.

The two women sat beside each other and linked their fingers together and they smiled at each other. Both Korra and Kuvira got up and walked out of the bathroom. They walked to the living room and sat down with the kids. The kids looked at Korra and gave her a hug.

Junior looked up at Korra. “Mom, I have a question.”

Korra looked at Baatar. “What is it, Baatar?”

“When’s Christine coming home?”

Korra’s heart shattered. “I… don’t know.”

“Why did she leave us to go be with Cipher?”

“I…” Korra paused for a moment. “I think the reason she left was because she’s suffering from Stockholm Syndrome.”

“What’s that?”

“Its a condition where a person has feelings of trust and/or affection toward their captor when they are kidnapped.”

“How do we get Christine back?” Baatar asked.

Korra just shook her head. “I don’t know, son. I don’t know.”


	37. Chapter 37

Christine and I stare out the window and stare at the wasteland that belongs to Chicago and the broken buildings that accompany it. The glow of Erudite headquarters is visible even from the train. I let out a sigh and look back at Christine. I lean forward and our lips meet. Christine moans and wraps her hand around the back of my neck and pulls me close. I slip my tongue into her mouth and she gasps. I smile and pull away. We both catch our breath and look into each other's eyes. I smile at Christine. She puts her hand on my stomach and smiles back.

“I’m so happy for you, Cipher.”

“I know, I’m happy too.”

Christine removes her hand and rests her head on my shoulder. I stroke her head with my hand. Christine smiles again.

“I love you, Cipher.” she whispers as she drifts off to sleep.

I place a soft kiss on the top of her head. “I love you, too, Christine.”

Christine relaxes and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

_“Christine!” I scream. I struggle against the hold on my body. I try to move but it only makes the pain even worse. I hear an evil laugh and I use as much strength as I can to look around. No one else is in the room. The grip on my body becomes tighter and I start to gasp. My lungs feel like they’re about to explode. My breathing becomes faster and my heart pounds in my chest._

_“Christine!” I scream again, hoping she can hear me._

_The hold becomes even tighter and my stomach starts to writhe in pain. I realize with horror that the baby is flailing. I can feel the baby’s heart rate rise._

_“Please! Don’t hurt my baby! Please!” I scream and I start to cry. A painful shock rips through my wrists and across my chest. My heart flutters and my breathing becomes shallow._

_“Someone,” I whisper. “Please… help… please…”_

_My heart beats slower and slower by the second and my body starts to feel weak. I continue gasping for air and I start to see white lights. I hear a faint wail and I realize that it’s coming from inside me. Its the baby!_

_“Please! Don’t hurt my baby! Please!” I whisper._

“Cipher!” A voice screams.

_I gasp again and the tight grip on my body loosen. I slam into the ground and cough out a wheezed breath. I black out._


	38. Chapter 38

_“Cipher?” A voice says._

I groan and cough. I slowly open my eyes and my vision is blurry. I let out a soft groan. I see someone standing above me.

“Christine?” I say.

I hear another evil laugh and something sharp plunges into my leg. I scream at the top of my lungs and clutch my leg.

_“Cipher!” The voice yells again._

I roll onto my side and slap my hand onto the ground. My vision clears and I look across the room. When I see her my eyes widen.

“Christine!” I yell.

“Cipher!” she yells and she struggles toward me, but Kuvira holds her back. “Look out!”

I look at the person above me and gasp as Korra thrusts her metal blade down at me again. I push myself to the side and the blade misses me. I get onto my knees and push myself up to a standing position. Korra runs at me and I duck out of the way.

“Christine help!” I yell.

“Cipher!” she struggles again and Kuvira keeps her grip on Christine tight.

Korra charges at me and I duck out of the way again. Korra grabs me and pushes me into the wall. My heart pounds in my chest and I’m so scared that I don’t even feel it a first. There’s a faint popping sensation in my bladder and clear fluid starts to leak down my legs. My legs go weak and I collapse onto the ground. I let out a scream so loud that even Korra steps back.

“Cipher!” Christine yells.

“My water broke!” I yell back. “I’m going into labor!”

Christine gasps and thrusts her elbow back, it crashes into Kuvira’s nose. Kuvira screams and lets her go.

Korra smirks and steps toward me. “Perfect, now I—”

Before she can finish her sentence she lets out a scream and clutches at her stomach. She collapses onto the ground and groans.

Christine and Kuvira rush over to us and Kuvira growls at me. “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” I say. “She’s going into labor.”

“I don’t believe you.” she growls.

Kuvira starts her way toward me and Christine pulls her away.

“Kuvira, stop!”

Kuvira stops and turns toward Christine. “You remember me?”

“Yes, I do.” she says.

_Oh no!_ I think, my heart pounding. _Christine’s going to turn on me again!_

“Really?” Kuvira says.

“Yes,” Christine says. “But just because I remember you doesn't mean that I’m going to kill Cipher, she’s my wife and she’s about to have our child.”

Kuvira stares at her in shock and stays quiet for a moment. But then Korra and I let out a cry of pain. Christine turns away from Kuvira and walks over to me. She swings my arms over her shoulders and we start to walk.

“Come on,” Christine says. “We need to get you to the hospital.”


	39. Chapter 39

Christine holds me in her arms as she runs toward the hospital. I wrap my hands around the back of her neck to keep from falling. I half gasp, half scream as I start to have contractions. I start to breathe heavily.

“We’re almost there!” Christine says as she runs faster.

We arrive at the hospital and run inside we go to the front desk. Christine sets me down and I groan.  

“May I help you?” The women at the desk says without looking up.

“My wife is going into labor and she’s starting to have contractions.” Christine says.

“Okay, we’ll get her right away,” The women says, looking up. “Then we’ll—” She stops mid-sentence and stares at us in shock. “Christine?  _ Cipher?! _ ”

“Yeah, I know, its shocking isn’t it?” Christine rolls her eyes. “But can you get us a room please?”

Without warning soldiers fill the room and they all drop into metalbending stances. Christine takes a step back in surprise. 

“What’s going on?” I ask.

“Cipher, you’re under arrest for crimes against humanity.” one of the soldiers says.

_ “What!?”  _ I exclaim.

Christine starts to back away and the soldiers advance toward us. 

“Don’t make this any harder than it needs to be.” he says.

“You don’t understand,” I say. “I’m in labor right now, I’m about to have a baby.” 

“Yeah right,” One of the other soldiers say. “You just want to take control of the city again, so you’re starting with the hospital.” 

“I’m not I promise, I—” I scream as I have another contraction. I jerk forward and nearly fall to the ground. I clutch my stomach.

“Cipher!” Christine yells.

Christine looks at the women again. “Please,” she pleads. “You have to help her.”

The women hesitates for a moment and then sighs. “Okay.” She looks at the soldiers. “Stand down, soldiers. We have a baby to deliver.”

“But—” the soldiers start to protest, but they stop and nod.

They turn and walk away. The women gets up from her desk chair and walks over to us. 

“You’re sure that Cipher won’t cause any problems?” 

Christine nods. “No, ma’am.”

She nods and picks up her radio. She begins speaking into it. “I need all available doctors and nurses up in the delivery room stat.” She puts down the radio. “Alright, let’s go.”


	40. Chapter 40

I scream and pant as I push. I strain again and again. I have another contraction and I scream. I push again and I gasp. The doctor tells me to push again and I do as I’m told. I grunt and push. The pressure disappears a moment later and I sigh. The sound of crying fills the room and a minute later and I see the baby. Tears of joy fill my eyes and I start to cry. Christine rubs my shoulder and hugs me. The doctor takes the baby away for a minute and when she returns she smiles.

“Its a boy!” she says with joy.

She hands me the baby and I hold him in my arms.

“Hi.” I say and rub the baby’s little cheek.

The little baby coos and yawns.

“What are you going to name him?” The doctor asks.

“Shon.” I say, looking at Christine.

Christine smiles and gives me a kiss. “That’s a wonderful name.”

When we break apart and I smile.

“I love you Christine.”

“I love you too, Cipher.”

* * *

“Where are we going?” I ask Christine.

“You’ll see in a minute.” she says.

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“In a minute.”

We stop walking and Christine says. “You can open your eyes now.”

I open my eyes and gasp. We’re standing in front of a house.

“How did you get this house?”

“It used to be one of the Earth Empire soldier’s house about a decade ago. Now its ours.”

“Does that mean that Korra and Kuvira live nearby?”

“Yeah, they’re just down the street.”

“Oh,” I say. “That’s good to know.”

Shon coos and shifts in my arm, almost as if he agrees with me. I place a soft kiss on the top of his head.

I turn to Christine. “He’s so cute isn’t he.”

Christine smiles at him and then at me. “Yeah, he is.”

We walk into the house and sit down on the couch and lean into one another. I lean down and kiss Christine. She smiles and when we break apart she kisses me on the cheek.

“I have a question for you Christine.”

Christine looks at me. “Okay. What is it?”

“Why did you protect me from Korra and leave her to be with me when I was having the baby?”

Christine smiles. “I chose to be with you on my own accord because I love you. I also wasn’t going to let Korra kill you when you were pregnant because I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I did. I did say to Korra ‘just because I remember you doesn’t mean that I’m going to kill Cipher, she’s my wife and she’s going to have our child’ and I meant it.”

I give her a hug. “I love you, Christine.”

“I love you too, Cipher.”


	41. Chapter 41

Christine and I sit down at the dinner table and talk. Little Shon squirms in my arms and I stroke his cheek. He coos and settles down. We continue eating and when we are done we go for a walk. I put Shon in the baby sling and we walk out of the house. We walk to Millennium Park and we sit down on a bench. I look around then I look at Christine. I sigh.

“What is it?” Christine asks.

I drop my head. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

I look at her. “For trying to kill you all those times. I can’t believe I did that.”

Christine puts her hand on my shoulder. “Its okay. I forgive you.”

I stare at her in shock. _“Why?!_ How can you forgive me so easily _!?”_

Christine takes a deep breath. “I can forgive you so easily because just like everyone else we make mistakes.”

“Thank you.” I say.

“You’re welcome,” she says. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Christine.”

I lean back into Christine and let out a sigh.

Christine’s phone buzzes and she pulls it out and answers it. “Hello? Oh, really? That’s wonderful! Can I bring— I can? Okay, we’ll be there soon. Bye.” Christine hangs up and puts her phone back in her pocket.

“What’s going on? Who was that?” I ask.

“Well apparently Korra just had her baby and Kuvira called me and asked me to come down to the hospital so we can see Korra. She also said that you’re invited.”

_“Really!?”_ I say. “Don’t they hate me though?”

“No, they don’t. I think once they realized that I was in love with you they changed their opinion. If not then, it definitely changed when you went into labor.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

Christine laughs. “You don’t have to say anything. Let’s just go and see them.”

* * *

We arrive at the hospital and walk into Korra’s room. Kuvira walks up to us and she gives Christine a hug. Then she turns toward me and walks up to me. She pulls me into a hug and I freeze, unable to move. I take a deep breath and return the hug. We break apart and I smile at her. We walk over to Korra and I smile at her. She smiles back and holds her baby close.

“What did you guys name your baby?” Korra asks.

I smile. “We named him Shon.”

“That’s beautiful.” Korra says.

“What did you name your baby?” I ask.

Korra and Kuvira smile at each other and they both wipe away their tears. “We named her Christine."

“That’s so sweet. Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” Korra says.

I walk over to Korra’s bed and kneel down beside it. “Thank you for inviting me.”

She leans over and gives me a hug. “No problem. Just promise me that you’ll look after Christine.”

I nod. “I will.”

She gives me one more hug and then I get up. I rejoin Christine and I wave everyone goodbye before walking out of the room.


	42. Chapter 42

We walk around Chicago for a bit and we go to Millennium Park. We sit down on the bench and I lean into Christine and she runs her hand through my hair. I smile. Shon squirms in the baby sling and coos. I stroke his head and he looks at me. He blinks and smiles. He reaches up and grabs my hand. He holds it for a moment and then let’s go. He looks at Christine and smiles. Christine strokes his cheek and kisses him on the head. 

“Do you think Shon will be an earthbender or a waterbender?” I ask.

“I don’t know. I guess we’ll find out.”

“Well, I hope that he’s a lot like you.” I say, smiling.

“Why?” Christine asks.

“I don’t know. It would be cool, I guess.”

“That’s reasonable.”

I nod and take Shon out of the sling and hand him to Christine. I get up and crack my back and sit down again. Christine holds Shon to her chest and rubs his back. Shon giggles and Christine lifts him into the air. 

“Whee!” Christine exclaims.

I smile as I watch them. 

“You three are so cute together.” Someone says.

Christine and I turn toward the voice and we see Kuvira and Korra with their kids walking toward us. Their newborn baby is fast asleep in Korra’s arms. 

“Oh, hey guys. How are you?” I say.

“We’re doing great actually. How about you?” 

“We’re doing wonderful!” Kuvira says. “Obviously I’m new to the whole ‘raising a newborn’ thing but I’ll get it.” 

Christine frowns. “But you looked after my kids when I left.”

Kuvira laughs. “Well yeah. But they were adults this time, not babies.”

Christine laughs as well. “Good point.”

“Anyway,” Korra says, smiling. “We just came by to ask if you guys wanted to join us at the noodle restaurant later tonight for dinner.”

“We’d love too.” I say.

“It’s settled then. We’ll see you in about an hour?”

“You bet!” I say.

“Alright. See you soon.”

“Bye Korra.” I say.

“Bye guys.”


	43. Chapter 43

“Will you hold still for a minute?”

Shon squirms on changing table. I had just finished changing his diaper and now I’m getting him dressed. Though he’s not making it a very simple task. I try to put his socks on, but he flails on the table. Shon laughs and continues to squirm. I finally get the socks on and I sigh. I pick him up and carry him out of the room. I look down at myself. I’m wearing a green and black dress with black flats. Christine walks out of the bathroom a moment later wearing her wedding dress. I smile and walk over to her. I pull her in for a kiss and she moans. She reaches around and squeezes my butt. I yelp and when we pull away she grins. 

I raise my eyebrows. “Really?”

“What?” she says. “You know I can’t wait much longer.”

“Well, you’re going to have to wait until we get back tonight.”

“Okay.” 

We walk downstairs and out of the house. We walk up Michigan Ave. and turn left. We arrive at the noodle restaurant. We go inside and look for everyone. I see Korra waving at us. We walk over to the table and sit down. Shon squirms in my arms and looks up at me. I smile at him. A moment later Bolin walks over and sets down four bowls of noodles. We start to eat and I give Shon a piece of noodle, he eats it and smiles at me.

“Was that good?” I say, rubbing his cheek.

Shon giggles and I put him on my knee. I bounce him up and down. I start to eat and when I’m done I lean back in my seat. By that time, Shon has fallen asleep in my arms. I look over at Korra and Kuvira’s baby. She’s fallen asleep. 

“Well, tonight was nice wasn’t it?” Kuvira asks.

“Yes, it was.” I say.

“It was nice to see you guys.” Korra says.

“You too.” 

“We should probably get going, its getting late.” Christine says.

“Yeah.” Kuvira says.

We all get up and Korra and Kuvira give each other a kiss. We wave each other goodbye and we go our separate ways. We go outside and I sigh.

“What is it?” Christine asks.

I sigh again and look at her. “Are you sure they like me or even trust me?”

Christine puts her hand on my shoulder. “Of course they do. Why do you think they took us out for dinner.”

“I see your point. I love you Christine.”

“I love you too.”


	44. Chapter 44

We arrive at the house and go inside. I drop Shon off at his crib and then go to the bedroom—where Christine is already lying on the bed. I lie down beside her and she instantly pulls me in for a kiss. I close my eyes and I stick my tongue into her mouth. Christine sighs and I smile. We break apart and I let out a sigh. I lay down on the bed and stare into Christine’s eyes. She gives me a hug and I put my head on her chest. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning we go downstairs and sit down on the couch. I hold Shon in my arms and he looks up at me. I rub his head. He smiles and rubs his eyes.

I look at Christine. “We make a great couple don’t we?”

“Yeah. We do.”

I sigh and close my eyes.         

“Mama?” A voice says.

I open my eyes and look at Christine. “Did Shon just say ‘mama’?”

“Yes, he did.”

“That’s so cute.”

“Yeah.”

“Mama?” Shon says again, but this time he’s looking at Christine.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“I love you.”

“We love you too.”

* * *

Later that day, we go visit Korra and Kuvira in their home. I knock on the door and it opens a moment later.

“Hello?” A voice says.

“Hey, Su, how are you?” I say.

“I’m good, how are you?”

“I’m good.”

Su nods. “Do you want to come in?”

I nod. “Yeah, I wanted to visit with everyone.”

Su steps off to the side and lets us in. We walk to the living room. When Korra and Kuvira see us, they get up from the couch and walk over to us. Kuvira gives me a hug and I return it. Korra gives Christine a hug and she also returns it. When me and Kuvira break apart we walk back to the couch and sit down.

“How have you guys been?” I ask.

“We’ve been great.” Korra says.

“Any plans for the weekend?”

“Not any that I can think of.”

“Well, if you’re not busy. Me and Kuvira would like to take you guys out for dinner.”

“That would be wonderful.” I say.

“Well, lets go.”

We start to walk out of the house but Junior blocks our path. “You’re not going anywhere.”                  


	45. Chapter 45

Christine and I take a step back. I put my hands up. I look back at Christine, she gives Junior a confused look.

“Junior, what are you doing?” she asks.

Junior growls. “How stupid are you, mother?”

“What are you talking about?” 

He snorts. “I’m talking about how you left us to go be with the women who attempted to murder me.” 

“But she healed you afterward.” Christine says with a frown.

“Yeah, but she only did that for her own selfish reasons and you know what? It wasn’t her trying to kill me that hurt the most,” Junior says. “It was watching her take you and succeed in tearing our family apart.”

“You don’t understand, Junior,” I say. “I only left to keep you safe. I knew that if I had stayed that I would have risked putting you in danger. I knew that if I left with Cipher that she would keep me sane. I also knew that Kuvira would take good care of you which is I left you with her and Korra.”

“But do you have any idea how much it hurt me when you left?” he asks.

“I know. It hurt a lot.” Christine says, nodding. 

“If you knew that it was going to hurt me a lot, would you have left me?” 

“I-I don’t know,” Christine says. “But I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to protect you. I’m sorry.”

Junior sighs and looks at Christine. “Its okay mom. I forgive you.”

“Really?” Christine says.

“Yeah.” he says. “Can I get a hug?”

“Sure.” Christine says.


	46. Chapter 46

I watch as Junior walks over to Christine and gives her a hug. He begins to cry into her shoulder and I walk over to them. Junior looks up at me and I smile. He smirks and shifts into his bloodbending stance. My eyes go wide and I don’t react in time. Junior twitches his fingers and my body seizes up. I try so hard to keep from screaming, but its no use. I let out a yelp and then a moment later I’m screaming. Little Shon begins to scream as well. 

Christine pushes Junior away and gasps when she sees me. “Cipher!” She turns back to Junior. “Let her go!”

“No,” he says. “She tried to murder me. Why would I let her go?”

Christine walks over to Junior. “Let her go.” She growls.

“No.”

Christine lets out a yell and charges at him. She shoots out several metal strips from her uniform. Junior dodges the attacks and tries to bloodbend Christine. She gets out of the way and pulls out her metal sword. She lunges forward and Junior gasps. His grip on me falters and I drop to the ground. Shon wails in my arms and I try to comfort him. I look back over at Christine and Junior. Christine is breathing heavily. Christine steps back from Junior and the sword clatters onto the ground. A droplet of red follows soon after. It takes me a minute to realize what it is. Its blood. Junior starts wheezing and gasping for air. His body goes rigid for a moment.

“No, no, no,” Christine says as her son collapses onto the floor. “Junior!”

Junior lies on his back and his gasps for air become louder. Christine puts her hands on his stomach trying to stop the bleeding. The blood soaks her hands.

“Cipher!” she yells. “Get over here!”

I run over to her and kneel down beside Junior. I bend the water from my flask and put it over his stomach. Junior continues gasping. I take a deep breath and the water starts to glow a minute later. I try to keep it going for as long as possible.

Junior looks at Christine. “I’m… sorry… mom…” he says, his voice getting weaker and softer with each word. “I… never meant… to… hurt… you…”

“Its okay,” Christine whispers. Tears are now falling freely down her face. “I love you, Baatar. I never meant—”

“Its… alright… mom,” he gasps. “I… love… you… too…”

Christine puts her hand on Junior’s cheek and kisses his forehead. He reaches up and stops mid-way. His hand drops and he lets out a deep breath. His eyes close.

“Baatar?” Christine says, her voice breaking.

Baatar doesn’t answer.

“Son?”

Nothing.

“No!” Christine screams. She bends down and starts doing chest compressions. She does about three rounds before collapsing onto his chest. “No! Junior! Please wake up! _No!_ ” She begins to cry and I pull my hands away from Junior’s stomach. I pull Christine into a hug and tears run down my cheeks. 

“Shhh!” I whisper, running my hand through Christine’s hair. “Its okay, its okay, I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”


	47. Chapter 47

_“Hey, Korra!” Christine said. “You’re never going to guess what happened today!”_

_“What happened?” Korra asked. “Why are you soaking wet?”_

_“Well, me and Baatar Jr. were outside going for a walk and it started to rain. It turns out that Baatar’s a waterbender. He tried bending the water away, but ended up getting us soaked instead.”_

_The-four-year old Baatar smiled and rubbed his arm. “Well, I’m still learning.”_

_“That’s great!” Korra exclaimed._

_Baatar breathed in deeply and motioned his hands. The water on our clothes disappears completely._

_“See!’ Christine said._

_“Wow!” Korra said. “That’s amazing!”_

* * *

_“Baatar?” Christine said again._

_Baatar turned toward Christine, but his grip on Cipher stayed. Baatar ran over to Christine and hugged her._

_Cipher screamed and Baatar turned around. He gasped and his bloodbending grip on Cipher loosened completely. Cipher slumped to the floor and Baatar scrambled backward. “Wha—” he said, stumbling on words. “What…? Did I…?” He pushed the words out. “Did I just do that?”_

_“Umm,” Christine said. “You might have. Why?”_

_“Oh my god!” Baatar said.”I’m...” He struggled for words._

_“Baatar, sweetie. You did nothing wrong.”_

_“Did nothing wrong!?” Baatar pulled away from Christine. “I almost killed her!”_

* * *

_Baatar Jr. and his sisters were walking home when a car pulled beside them and the window rolled down. “Hey, kids! I need to talk to you.” Baatar Sr. said._

_“What is it?” Junior asked._

_“Get in the car! Your mother has been kidnapped.”_

* * *

_Cipher smirked at Christine. “It looks like you want to ask me something, so do it.”_

_“Umm…,” Christine said and she looked at the ground. “Can you…?” my voice trails off. “Can you heal Junior for me? He’s on the verge of death and he has internal bleeding.”_

* * *

_Cipher walked over to Christine and Junior. Junior shrunk back against Christine’s chest. Cipher bended the water from her flask. The water glowed brightly for a moment and then returned to normal. “There, that should do it. I used spirit water so he should be fine.”_

_Christine put Junior down and he’s able to stand. “I feel wonderful,” he turned to Christine. “I love you, mom.”_

_Christine held him tight. “I love you, too, Junior. Please come back to me.”_


	48. Chapter 48

Christine puts her head down on Junior’s chest and I rub her back. Christine cries and my heart breaks at the sound. Little Shon is wide awake, but very quiet. Korra and Kuvira are crying into each other’s shoulders. I rub Christine’s back as she cries. I reach into my pocket and pull out a vial of clear liquid. I reach into my other pocket and pull out a needle. I attach the vial to the needle and roll up his sleeve. I put the needle in his arm and press down the plunger. I put the needle back into my pocket and gently move Christine away from Baatar’s chest. She looks at me. I start doing chest compressions. Then I start breathing air into his lungs. I repeat the process several times. On the sixth time I let out a frustrated sigh. I look down at Junior’s body and that when I realize that I still need to heal his stomach. I bend the spirit water from my flask and put my hands down on his stomach. The wound heals a moment later. I go back to doing chest compressions and breathing air into his lungs. The seventh time I do this I also start to bend the blood in his body. It starts to circulate and I can feel his heartbeat ever so slightly. Soon it becomes a normal rhythm. I do one more set of chest compressions and one more puff of air. I stop and sit back. Christine holds onto my arm and I hold her close. Christine and I both close our eyes and wait. I hear a light cough and my eyes snap open. Junior is lying on the ground coughing. He opens his eyes and groans. He looks up at me.

“Ugh! What happened?”

I don’t say anything. I just pull him into a hug. I start to cry and I hold him close. He tenses up and I let him go.

“What happened?” he asks again and he looks at Christine. “Mom?”

Christine finally looks up and when she does. She gasps. “Junior!” She lunges forward and pulls him into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“What happened?” he asks once more.

“You were dead,” Christine says. “Your heart stopped.”

“Its okay, I’m alive now.” he says.

“Do you want to stand up?”

Junior nods and both me and Christine help lift him up. He stands and Korra and Kuvira rush over to help.

“Thank goodness you’re okay!” they both say.

“Yeah, but boy am I sore.” Junior groans and clutches his stomach.

“We need to get you to a healer.” Korra says.

“I’m… fine.” Junior says with a sharp gasp.

“No, your not,” I say. “You’re still hurt and if we don’t get you to a healer then your going to die again. Do you understand?”

Junior sighs and nods. “Yes.”

I swing his arms over my shoulders and with Korra and Kuvira’s help we walk out of the house. Together we make our way to the hospital.


	49. Chapter 49

As we walk across the city, I hold my hands to Junior’s stomach to make sure that it doesn’t start bleeding again. Junior groans as we carry him and his breath is labored. He coughs and I feel something wet and cool on my hands. I look down and swear under my breath. Everyone stops and we put Junior down. I bend the water out of my flask and put it over his stomach. Junior groans and struggles to keep his eyes open. I sigh. I know that we can save him.

I let another sigh and pick him up. We continue walking. I look down at Junior. “We’re almost there. I promise.”

Junior coughs and nods. Blood starts to leak from the side of his mouth and I wipe it away. I keep the spirit water on his stomach. His breathing becomes labored again. I look up from his stomach again and I see the hospital in the distance. We start to walk faster and Junior coughs. More blood leaks out the side of his mouth. I wipe it away.

“Hold on, Junior. We’re so close.”

We reach the hospital and we go inside. The nurse at the front desk looks at us and rolls her eyes.

“Let me guess. Cipher’s pregnant again?”

“No, its my son.” Christine says.

“You’re son? You mean Shon?” she asks.

“No,” Christine says. “My second youngest—Baatar Junior. He’s injured.”

“How did this happen?”

Christine drops her head in shame. “It was my fault. He tried to attack Cipher and I stabbed him in the stomach.”

 _“What!?”_ the nurse exclaims.

“I-I didn’t mean too,” Christine sniffles. “I was trying to protect my wife. Please, just help my son.”

The nurse nods and brings us a stretcher. We lie Junior down and she starts to wheel him away. We reach the operating room and the nurse tells us to wait outside. She disappears into the room and we sit on the bench just outside of the room. Christine leans into me and lets out a sigh. I kiss the top of her head and hold her close. She kisses me back and I close my eyes. Moments later I drift off to sleep.

* * *

_“Cipher?”_

I jerk away and look around. Korra and Kuvira stand in front of me. I rub my eyes and they’re still there.

“Yes?” I say.

“Junior’s okay. The doctors are just finishing up. They said that he’ll be in a wheelchair for a couple of weeks but he’s okay.”

I nod. “Okay. I'm glad he’s better.”

Korra and Kuvira look over at Christine. “We’re just going to find some food. Can you tell her when she wakes up?”

I nod again. “Yeah.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” I say.

Korra and Kuvira nod and walk away and I watch Christine. I let out a sigh and run my hand through her hair. Christine stirs and opens her eyes.

“Hey.” she says.

“Hey,” I say. “Junior’s alright Christine, he’ll be in a wheelchair but he’ll be fine.”

“That’s good.” Christine says and she pulls me in for a kiss. “I love you, Cipher.”

I kiss her back. “I love you, too, Christine.”


	50. Chapter 50

A few hours later Korra, Kuvira, Christine, and I walk into the recovery room. Junior lies on the bed eating a bowl of Jell-O. He looks over at us when we walk in. He smiles when he sees Christine. Christine walks over to him and holds onto his hand. Junior pulls Christine in for a hug and she flinches—unable to move. When they break apart Christine kisses him on the head. She turns away from him and walks back over to me. She sits down next to me and we watch him. Christine sighs and leans into me. Her eyes close and she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

About an hour later I wake Christine up and tell her its time to go. She nods and gets up from the chair. She turns back to me. “Can you give me and Baatar some alone time?”

“Sure.” I say and I walk out of the room, closing the door behind me.

Christine sighed and turned back to Junior. “Son?” she said.

Junior looked at his mom. “Yes?”

“I need to talk to you.”

“Okay.” he said.

Christine breathed in deep and walked over to him. She knelt down and grabbed his hand. “I can’t be with you anymore.”

“What?!” Junior exclaimed. “Why?”

“‘Cause, its the only way to keep you safe. Every time we’re together you end up getting hurt. I can’t continue seeing you like that.”

“No, no, no, mom. You need to stay here with me.” Junior pleaded.

“Son, I can’t. If I stay with you then at some point you will die. I don’t want to be the one that caused that. I want to keep you safe. I've talked with Cipher already and she told me that this is the only way to keep you safe.”

“But… your leaving me? To go be with that monster? You do remember that she nearly killed us, right?”

“I know. But she’s changed, she saved your life and if she can help me get better than I have to go. Not to mention the fact that I’m married to her and she has a son.”

“Can’t you just break the marriage off?” Junior asked.

Christine shook her head. “No. I’m the one who proposed and I’m happy with her. I can’t be with you anymore Junior. I just can’t.”

Junior watched as Christine turned away and he called out to her but she left the room, leaving him all alone.


	51. Chapter 51

I lean against the wall, holding Shon in my arms. The door to Baatar’s room opens and Christine steps out. She sighs and walks over to me. She sits down on the bench and drops her head into her hands. She sniffles and I rub her back. She leans her head against my shoulder and I stroke her head. She looks up at me.

“Let’s go home.”

“What about Junior?” I ask.

“I’ll tell you later.”

I nod.

We get up and walk out of the hospital.

* * *

We arrive at the house and we go inside. We sit down on the couch and I let out a sigh. Christine puts her arms around me and pulls me in for a hug. I smile and run my hand through her hair. She pulls me in for a kiss and I moan.

She pulls away and runs her hand across my chest. “I think we need to finish this somewhere else.”

“But why?” I ask.

“‘Cause you told me that we couldn’t do this when you were pregnant with Shon and you’re no longer pregnant so lets go.”

“Okay.” I whisper.

* * *

After we’ve put Shon to bed, we go to our bedroom. We close the door and I push Christine into the wall. I dive in for a kiss and she lets out a sharp gasp. She grabs onto the wall for support. I kiss her neck and her body goes weak. I pick her up and carry her to the bed. I bend down and kiss her on the lips. She moans and tries to pull me down. But I refuse to. She pouts and I give her another kiss. We break apart and lay down beside each other.   

I run my hand across her cheek. “I love you, Christine.”

“I love you, too, Cipher.”

She kisses me on the lips and I sigh.

“Hey, Christine?” I say.

“Yes?” she says.

“I’m glad we’re together.”

Christine smiles. “Me too. I promise that I’ll always be there for you. In life and in death. I’ll always love you.”

“I’ll always love you, too.”


	52. Chapter 52

Christine holds me close and I snuggle into her arms. She brushes the bangs away from my eyes and puts her hand on my cheek. I hold onto it and kiss it. I let it go and roll out of bed. Christine sits up and gets off the bed. I look back at her. “You don’t need to come with me. I’m just going to the kitchen to get something to eat.”

She nods. “Okay.”

I walk out of the room and walk to the kitchen. I open the fridge and pull out a carton of eggs. I set them down on the counter and turn back to the stove. I turn it on and then crack the eggs. I put the remainder of the eggs in the fridge. When the eggs are done cooking I sit down at the table and eat. When I’m done, I go upstairs and go to Shon’s bedroom. Shon is sleeping peacefully. I sit down in the chair on the other side of the room. I watch him for a little bit and I let out a pleasant sigh. 

I get up from the chair and start to walk out of the room, but then I hear a voice. “Mom?”

I turn around. “Yes, sweetie?”

“Can you come here?” 

I walk over to his bed and crouch down beside him. “What is it?”

“I just had a nightmare.” he says wiping away the tears in his eyes.

“What was it about?” I ask.

“Losing you.” 

“You won’t lose me. I promise.”

“Okay.” he says.

I pull him into a hug and he holds me tight. When he lets go I kiss him on the head. He lays back down and falls asleep. I walk out of the room and close the door behind me. I walk back to mine and Christine’s bedroom. When I get there, Christine is no longer in bed. I smile. 

_ She’s probably downstairs already. _ I think.

I walk to the stairs and I hear shuffling and a bang. I carefully make my way downstairs. I peer around the corner and I see Christine struggling to get away from someone. I continue walking downstairs and I gasp when I see who it is. 

“Junior?”


	53. Chapter 53

Junior looks over at me and so does Christine. Baatar has Christine in a chokehold. Christine shakes her head. I take a step forward and Junior takes a step back. Christine stumbles back with him. Christine shakes her head again.

“Junior, what are you doing?” I ask.

“Taking back what’s mine.” he says.

“What are you talking about?”

“Christine is my mother and I want her back.”

“Well, I’m sorry to say this, but that’s not a choice for you to make. If Christine wants to go back to you and Korra than she will. If she doesn’t then that’s her choice. You and I can’t make it for her.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Baatar Jr. screams. “Of course I can make that choice for her!” He pulls out a needle from his pocket and presses the tip to Christine’s neck. Christine flinches. “LIke I can decide whether she lives or dies.”

I step back and put my hands in the air. “You wouldn’t kill your own mother, would you?”

“I thought she was my mother. But this… this person I’m holding in a chokehold is not my mother. But if she is, then I don’t recognize her.”

“If you don’t recognize her then why are you trying to take her back?” I ask.

“‘Cause I’m the only one that can fix her. You’ll only damage her even more.”

I step forward. “Why don’t we ask Christine? Why don’t we let her make the choice?”

“No,” Junior says. “She’s coming with me.”

Christine shifts in the chokehold and speaks. “Junior, listen to me. I need to talk to you. Put down the needle.”

“No.”

“Junior, please. Put down the needle and then we’ll talk.”

“No! I won’t!”

Christine looks at me and I try to hold back my tears.

Christine mouths the words. “Its going to be okay.”

I nod and look back at Junior. I hear footsteps from upstairs and so that means that Shon will be down here any minute.

_Good._ I think.

“What do you want from me, Junior?” I ask.

“I’ve already told you. I want Christine.”

“Alright,” I say. “You want Christine? Then you can have her.”

Christine gives me a strange look, but I don’t say anything. Shon walks up behind me and I nod to Christine. Junior starts to back away and I step back a little bit.

Junior loosens his grip on Christine a little bit and I yell. “Shon! Now!”

Before Junior knows what’s going on, Shon jumps out from behind me and runs toward him. Junior gasps and lets Christine go. He also drops the needle and it shatters on the ground. The liquid inside purple. Death serum. Christine runs over to me and I hold her close. Junior starts to bend and twitch. His body seizes up and he starts to scream. Shon clenches his fingers tighter. Junior tries to break out of the grip and it only makes it worse. Shon bloodbends him harder and Junior screams louder.


	54. Chapter 54

I hold Christine close and she buries her head into my chest. She sniffles and I run my hand through her hair. Junior’s screams cease as Shon lowers his hands. Junior is lowered to the ground and he lies there twitching. There’s a knock at the door and it opens a moment later. Korra, Kuvira, and the girls walk inside.

My heart leaps into my throat. “Korra! Kuvira! What are you guys doing here?!”

They look down at Junior and sigh. “We came to retrieve Junior. We got a tip from one of the locals that he was here and I guess they were right.”

“Its not what it looks like I—”

“I know it wasn’t your fault and I’m aware that your son Shon is a bloodbender. I’m not here to yell at you or try to attack you.” Korra looks at Kuvira. “Can you go put him in the car? I’ll be out in a minute I just need to talk to Cipher and Christine.”

Kuvira nods and picks Junior up off the ground. She carries him out of the house. Once they’re gone, Korra turns back to me.

“Junior has been acting very strange lately and its not because of you. He’s been diagnosed with severe post-traumatic stress disorder and bipolar. He’s become very detached from the family. Again, its not your fault. We were trying to keep him away from you guys, but he must’ve slipped out of the house when we weren’t looking. Kuvira and I both knew that he wanted revenge but I’m truly surprised that he took it to this extent. I’ll be taking him in to see the doctor in the next couple of days.”

I nod. “Thank you for telling us.”

Korra nods. “Again, I’m truly sorry.”

I walk over to her and give her a hug. “Its okay. I forgive you.”

When we break apart and Korra nods to Christine and Shon. They nod back. Korra turns and walks out of the house. When she’s gone. Christine and I hold each other for a long time.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Christine and I sit on the couch and lean into each other. I let out a pleasant sigh and look at Christine. She smiles at me and I smile back. I lean over and give her a hug. She sighs and gives me a kiss. When we break apart I look into her eyes.

“I love you, Christine.” I say.

“I love you, too.”

We kiss again and Christine laughs.

“Eww! Really guys?” a voice says.

We break apart and turn around. Shon gives us a disgusted look. I start laughing and Shon shakes his head.

“What?” I say. “Its not ‘Eww!’” I give Christine another kiss.

“Get a room.” he says.

“We have a room,” Christine says. “Its upstairs.”

“You guys are gross.”

“If you don’t like it then why are standing there?” I ask.

Shon sighs and sits down next to us and gives us a hug. Christine and I hold him close. He smiles and we break apart.

“I love you, mom.” he says.

“We love you too.”


	55. Chapter 55

Later that day we sit down at the table and eat dinner. After we’re done, we sit down on the couch. Christine gets up and walks to the door. I get up and follow her.

“Where are you going?” I ask.

“Shopping,” she says. “I need to buy us more food.”

“Okay.”

She gives me a kiss and walks out of the house, closing the door behind her. Shon and I sit down on the couch again and watch TV.

* * *

_Forty-four and half years earlier…_

_“Hey, Shon!”_

_“What is it, sweetie?” he says._

_“Come here, I have something_ _to tell you.”_

_“Coming.”_

_Shon walks over to me and I smile. He takes my hands and holds them in his own._

_“What is it?” he asks._

_I smile. “I’m pregnant.”_

_“Wait, really?”_

_“Yes!” I exclaim._

_Shon pulls me into a hug and starts to cry happily. I hug him back._

_“I love you, Cipher.”_

_“I love you, too, Shon.”_

* * *

_Thirteen years later…_

_I stand by the stove, making dinner. I hear the front door open. “Hello, sweetie. How was the circus?”_

_I don’t receive an answer._

_I walk away from the stove and around the corner. Shon stands by the door—tears flowing down his face._

_“What is it, honey? Where’s Kanna?”_

_“I’m sorry.” he whispers._

_“What?” I say, confused. “Sorry for what?”_

_“Kanna’s…” Shon takes a deep breath. “Kanna’s dead. I’m sorry.”_

_“What!?” I exclaim. “How did this happen?”_

_“She was walking across a tightrope over a pit of fire and the rope snapped,” Shon says. “I’m sorry Cipher.”_

_He walks over to me and grabs my hands. But I pull back and push him away. “How could you let this happen!? You were supposed to protect her!”_

_“I didn’t know that she was going to be using fire. She never told me that was her plan!”  Shon says, angrily._

_I start to cry and I run past him._

_“Cipher, wait!” Shon says. “Please, come back!”_

_I ignore him and I keep running._


	56. Chapter 56

_“Cipher?”_ A voice says.

I snap out of the daze I was in and wipe my eyes. I look over to my right and see Christine standing by the door, holding groceries. She walks over to me and kneels down by the couch. I wipe my eyes again and look at her.

“Are you okay?” she asks.

I laugh. “Does it look like I’m okay?”

Christine laughs too. “No. I guess that was a very stupid question.”

“Yeah, it was.”

“Come on,” she says. “What is it?”

“Did I ever tell you about the life I had before I came after you?”

“No, I don’t think you ever did. I mean you told me that you’ve been there since the day I ran away from home and ended up here in Chicago but you’ve never told me about the life you had before.”

I take a deep breath. “Well, I’m ready to tell you.”

“Okay,” Christine says. “I’m here to listen.”

“When I was younger I was married to someone else and I had a daughter. She was much like me. She looked like me. Her name was Kanna.”

“Kanna…” Christine says. “I’ve heard that name before.”

“You have?” I say, raising an eyebrow.

Christine nods. “When Shon and I were being transported to prison, he told me that he had a daughter named Kanna and that she looked like you.”

I nod. “She was my daughter.”

_“What!?”_ Christine exclaims. “That means—”

“That Shon and I were married?” I say. “Yes, we were.”

“Wow. I didn’t know that. Shon never told me that you two were married.”

“Wait really?”

“Well, we really didn’t have time to discuss it. We were on our way to prison.”

“No wonder you didn’t have time.”     

Christine laughs. “Yeah…,”

An awkward silence lingers between us for a few minutes and then Christine sighs.

“What is it?” I ask.

“Well, the interesting thing is that while I was out, I talked to a nurse at the hospital and they told me where Kanna was buried after her death, so I was thinking that we could go visit her grave. Only if you’re okay with it.”

“Sure.” I say.

I get up from the couch and together Christine, Shon, and I walk out of the house.


	57. Chapter 57

We walk to the train station and get on the train. We sit down and I look out the window. I watch the landscape go by. I sigh and look back at Christine. She’s reading a pamphlet. I lean forward and peer over it. She looks up and smiles at me.

“What are you reading?” I ask.

“Travel guide.” she says.

I take it from her and flip through it. “Let’s see, they have amazing food, good culture, oh and they have a tour of the Fire Nation’s Royal Palace going on tomorrow.”

Christine laughs. “How about we go to the Royal Palace another time.”

“Okay.” I put down the travel guide. I go back to looking out the window.

Christine sighs and puts her head down on the table.

“Why don’t you come over here and snuggle up to me?” I ask.

“Sure.” she says.

Christine get’s up and walks over to me. She sits down beside me and lays her head down on my lap. Shon looks at us and smiles. He sits down next to Christine. I run my hand through Christine’s hair and she drifts off to sleep. I look back out the window and watch the landscape.

“Mommy?” Shon says.

I look back at him. “Yes, dear?”

“Why are we going to the Fire Nation?”

“‘Cause its a place that I used to live and I would like to see again.”

“Okay,” he says. But a moment later he speaks again. “Mommy, we’re going to see my sister right?”

I wince. “In a sense, yes. Why?”

“Will I be able to talk to her?”

I hang my head. “No.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s unable to say anything back. She’s… sleeping. Permanently, I mean.”

“What about Christine? Is she sleeping permanently?”

My heart jumps in my chest. “No! Of course not! Christine’s just sleeping temporarily. She’s tired.”

“Oh… Okay.”

Shon yawns and rubs his eyes. He puts his head down on the table and closes his eyes. Soon he drifts off to sleep. I go back to looking out the window. Soon, I see it. The capital of the Fire Nation shining brightly in the distance.


	58. Chapter 58

I wake Christine up as soon as we pull into the train station. She yawns and rubs her eyes. She shakes Shon awake and he yawns as well. We get off the train and walk around. We walk to a restaurant and we go inside. We sit down at the table and the waiter walks over and takes our order. He leaves to go give the chef our order. I look around. The restaurant is packed with people and some of them are staring at us—their mouths hanging open in shock and others are whispering to one another and glancing our way once in a while.

I look back at Christine. “Maybe we should’ve picked a more private restaurant.”

“Why?” she says.

“Everyone’s staring at us.”

“Yeah, that’s bound to happen. Its not every day that people see me with the women who used to hunt me down all the time, let alone with a son,” she says and she laughs. “Even though this is the third time I’ve been in a relationship with someone who has tried to kill me.”

I laugh too. “I see your point. I mean you were in a relationship with Korra and Kuvira at some point.”

“Yeah.” Christine says and she sighs.

The realization of what I said hits me a moment later. “That’s not what I meant. I was talking about—”

“I know,” she says. “I know that not what you mean.”

“Okay.” I say.

The waiter walks over and puts our food down on the table. We all start to eat and Christine smiles.

I look at my watch. “I think we’re going to have to hold off our plans until tomorrow. Its getting too late now.”

Christine looks at her watch as well. “Yeah. Its looks like we will be booking a hotel room for the night.”

We finish eating and together we walk out of the restaurant.

* * *

We arrive at the hotel and we go up to our room. Shon goes to a separate room that we booked for him. We walk into our room and close the door. I wrap my hands around Christine’s neck and pull her in for a kiss. She laughs against my lips and smiles. She kisses me back and I sigh. Christine pulls me toward the bed and we both lie down, facing each other. I smile and run my hand across Christine’s cheek.

“I love you, Christine.” I whisper.

“I love you, too.” she whispers back.

Christine closes her eyes and she drifts off to sleep. I kiss the top of her head and close my eyes. Soon, I drift off to sleep.


	59. Chapter 59

I let out a yawn and I stretch. I open my eyes and rub them. I sit up and look around, trying to find Christine. She’s nowhere to be found. I look at the nightstand by my bed and see a note. I pick it up and read what’s written.

 

_Dear Cipher,_

 

_I’ve left to go see about our visit to your daughters’ gravesite. I’ll be back in a bit._

 

_Love,_

_Christine._

 

I put the note back and lie back down. I sigh and smile. I look up at the ceiling. I close my eyes and I start to drift off. But a moment later the door opens and I open my eyes. Christine walks in—her hands full of supplies. She sets them down and walks over to me. She kisses me on the head and sits down next to me. I give her a hug and she sighs.

“How was your day, sweetie?” I ask.

“It was all right,” she says. “I found out where your daughter was buried.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah. How about we go later today?”

“Sure,” I say. “But first we have something to do.”

“What’s that?” Christine asks.

I lean forward and give her a kiss. She sighs.

“You always know how to improve my mood.” she mumbles against my lips.

“I’m glad.” I mumble back.

* * *

Later that day, we take a walk around the hotel. Shon rubs his eyes and yawns. We walk out of the hotel and walk around. We arrive at the cemetery and Christine looks at me.

“You ready?” she asks.

I nod. “Yeah.”

She grabs my hand. “Well… lets go.”

We walk through the cemetery and we stop when we find Kanna’s grave. It reads:

 

_Here lies my loving daughter Kanna._

_2003-2016_

 

I stifle back a sob and Christine gives me a hug.

“I miss her so much.” I say, trying to hold back a sob.

My knees go weak and Christine catches me before I fall. I start to cry and Christine holds me close.

“I know,” Christine whispers. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know. The reason why Kanna's grave is labeled 2003-2016 is because I started writing this series in 2016. If Kanna was 14 when she died then she would've been born in 2003. The reason why her death is in the year 2016 is because that is when I wrote my first book. So, Kanna would've died and Cipher would've left Shon right after. This also means that Christine left home and joined Kuvira's army around this time. Although the timeline is screwed up later on in the story, these are the official dates for this story and for Kanna's birth and death.


	60. Chapter 60

I cry and Christine holds me close. She runs her hand through my hair and I hold onto her. I cry until I can no longer cry and Christine lets me go. She puts her hand on my shoulder and I stand up. I take a deep breath and turn back to my daughters’ grave and put down the bouquet of flowers that Christine had picked out earlier. I take one last look and then turn back to Christine. Together we make our way back to the train station.

* * *

We get onto the train and sit down. I look out the window and let out a sigh. Christine puts her hand on my shoulder. I hold onto it and turn back to her. I’m about to say something when her phone rings. She answers it.

“Hello?” she says. “Oh hey Korra! How’s— Oh I see. We’ll be there as soon as we can, we’re just on the train coming back from the Fire Nation. Okay, see you soon. Bye.” Christine hangs up and put’s her phone in her pocket.

“What’s going on?” I ask.

Christine looks at me and says. “We need to get back to Chicago as soon as possible.”

* * *

The train pulls into the station and we get off. We start walking across the city and Christine’s phone rings again. She pulls it out. “Hello? Yes, we’re just— Okay, see you soon.” She puts it back into her pocket and breaks into a run.

“What’s going on?” I ask again.

“Its Junior!” she yells.

My eyes go wide and me and Shon break in a run. We run up Michigan Ave. and toward the hospital. We go inside and Korra is waiting for us when we get there.

“Thanks for being here.” she says.

“No problem,” Christine says. “Where’s Junior?”

“He’s over here. Kuvira’s in the room talking to him right now.”

We walk to an observation room and Christine looks into Junior’s hospital room. Korra turns on the speakers.

“...Have things been Junior?” Kuvira was saying.

Junior just stares at Kuvira and tries to move his hands, which I realize are strapped to the bed with leather restraints. I look over at Christine, she’s staring at Junior blankly. I put my hand on her shoulder and she gives me a weak smile. We go back to looking at Junior. He hasn’t said anything. Kuvira turns away from him and starts to walk away. But then he speaks.

“Kuvira?”

Kuvira stops and turns around. “Yes, Junior?”

“Where’s Christine?”

“Why? Do you want to see her?”

He nods.

Kuvira waves her arm and Korra unlocks the door.

Christine starts to walk and I start to follow her, but she stops me. “No, I have to do this on my own.”

I stop following her and I watch her disappear from my sight.


	61. Chapter 61

I watch as Christine walks into the room and Kuvira walks out—closing the door behind her as she goes. Kuvira walks into the observation room and nods to me. I nod as well and turn back to the glass. Christine takes a step forward and Junior looks over in her direction. Christine stops in her tracks. Junior tries to move his hand, but it doesn’t get very far before it’s pulled to a stop. Christine takes another step forward and stops. Junior gives her a blank stare and shifts his hand again.       

“Son?” Christine says. “You wanted to see me?”

Shon looks up at me and says. “That boy is Christine’s son?”

I nod. “Yes. He’s… also your half-brother.”

Shon’s jaw dropped. “But Christine’s not a bloodbender, so how can Baatar bloodbend?”

“Korra is a bloodbender. That’s where he got it from.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Shon says.

I turn back to the glass and continue watching Christine and Junior. Christine is still waiting for his response. But he hasn’t said anything. Christine takes another step forward. Baatar is still watching her—his eyes are emotionless. Christine sighs and closes her eyes, she breathes in deeply and holds it for a moment before letting it out. She opens her eyes and walks forward another step. 

“You wanted to talk to me?” Christine says.

Junior finally nods and when he speaks his voice is dry and hoarse. “Yes. Please… come here.” 

Christine walks over to the bed and stops a few feet away. Junior shifts again and sighs.

“What is it?” Christine asks.

“Come here.” he says.

“I am here.” 

“Come closer.”

Christine walks right up to his bed and crouches down beside him. She leans forward and puts her hand on his cheek.

“What is it?” Christine asks again.

“I need to tell you…” his voice trails off.

“What? You need to tell me what?”

“That you’re a traitor!” Junior jumps up—the bonds on his hands pull free. He lunges forward and wraps his hands around her throat. Christine gasps and Junior pushes her backward. She trips and slams into the ground.

“Shit!” I say and I run towards the door. “Kuvira? Korra? Get Shon out of here. I’m going in there.”

“Cipher wait!” Korra shouts.

I don’t listen. I run out of the observation room and run into Junior’s room. Junior looks up at me and Christine tries to breathe, but Junior keeps his grip on her throat. 

“Let her go!” I yell as I run toward them.

Junior twitches his hand and my body comes to an abrupt halt. I start to bend and twitch. My bones bend near their breaking point. I try my best not to scream, but I end up letting out a squeal. Junior motions his hand and I slam into the wall head first. I gasp and I fall to the ground. My vision goes black.


	62. Chapter 62

_“Cipher!”_ _A voice yells._

I let out a groan and roll onto my side. My head pounds and I slap my hand onto the floor. I open my eyes and my vision clears a moment later. I see Christine bending and twitching and a moment later her body goes rigid. She falls to the ground and my heart leaps into my throat.

_“Christine!”_ I scream.

I run over to her and Junior drops into his bloodbending stance. He goes to twitch his fingers and I react first. I push him backward and he stumbles and falls. I pick Christine up and put two fingers against the side of her throat. I can’t find anything.

_“No!”_ I scream.

I hold Christine close and I hear an evil cackle. I look up and Junior runs toward me. I close my eyes and hold Christine close—waiting for the same fate. But it never happens. Instead, a scream fills the room and my eyes snap open. Junior’s body bends and twitches. I look at the door and see Korra.

“Get out of here!” she yells. “I’ll hold him off!”

I nod and run out of the room. Shon runs after me. I only hope that I can find a doctor in time.

* * *

I run up to the front desk and the nurse jumps out of the chair when she sees me. “Again?”

“You need to help me. Christine isn’t breathing and Junior has broken out of his bonds in his room.”

_“What!?”_ she exclaims.

I nod.

She picks up her radio and sends a message to the other doctors. “I need nine available doctors and nurses to go to room 305 stat! As well as two doctors in the emergency ward.”

She puts down the radio and runs to go grab a hospital bed. I put Christine down on it and the nurse rushes toward the emergency ward. I run after her. We get there and the nurse pulls out a defibrillator. I stand back.

“Clear!”

She puts it on Christine’s chest and it shocks her and the nurse charges the defibrillators again.

“Clear!”

Another wave of electricity jolts its way through Christine, but she doesn’t move.

“Clear!”

A third wave, but still nothing.

“Christine please,” I say as the nurse delivers another shock. “Come back to me.”

Nothing.

_“No!”_ I scream.

I collapse onto the ground and break down into tears. Hoping that this nightmare would just end.

* * *

_“Clear!”_

The sound of electricity crackling fills the air and Christine’s body hitting the bed. I wipe my eyes and get up the nurse pulls the defibrillators away from Christine and I step forward. I put my hand on her cheek.

“I love you, Christine. Please come back to me.”


	63. Chapter 63

I watch Christine as she lies there motionless. The nurse has stopped trying to restart Christine’s heart. The nurse wheels her out of the room and I follow them. We get halfway down a hallway before I stop her.

“Wait.” I say.

“What is it?” she asks.

“Could we put her on life-support? I’m not ready to let go yet.”

The nurse thinks about it for a moment. “I don’t see why not. Her family could come say goodbye. Afterall, some studies have shown that if the families talk to the person on life-support, they have an eighty-five percent chance that they might wake up.”

“Alright,” I say. “Let’s do it.”

* * *

I watch as the nurse hooks Christine up to the life-support machine. I look at Christine’s face and then down at her hand. There’s an IV in it. I look at the air tube in her nose. I put my hand on her cheek and kiss her forehead.

“I love you, Christine.”

* * *

I let out a sigh as I walk back to the intensive care unit. Shon is sitting in a chair across from Christine’s bed. I walk up behind Shon and put my hand on his shoulder. He sighs and gets up. He hugs me and buries his face into my shoulder. I hold him close and run my hand through his hair. He cries into my shoulder. I close my eyes and tears leak past my eyelids. I take a deep breath and Shon lets me go.

“I better call Korra and Kuvira.” I say.

I pull out my phone and dial Korra’s number. It rings twice and then I get an answer.  

_“Hello?”_

“Hi Korra, its me. I have something to tell you.”

_“What is it?”_

“We’re in the intensive care unit. Christine’s um… she’s on life-support.”

Korra goes silent for a minute. Then she sighs.

“I’m sorry.” I say.

_“Its okay.”_ she says.

“Would you like to come see her?”

_“I don’t know. I have to stay here and watch Junior with Kuvira. Christine is your wife now, not mine.”_

“But she was your wife,” I say. “She only left to keep you guys safe.”

_“I know,”_ Korra sighs. _“But I don’t think that it would be a good idea. Not with Junior being in this state. It would only make things worse.”_

“Its not just about Junior anymore!” I snap. “Christine is dead and Junior’s in the psych ward. I don’t think anything can get worse.”

_“I’m sorry Cipher but I still don’t think that it will be a good idea. My decision is final.”_

“Okay,” I sigh. “I understand, I just wanted to check with you.”

_“That’s okay. Thank you for understanding. Now, I have to go. The doctors are performing a psychological test on Junior.”_

“Bye.” I say.

Korra hangs up and I put my phone back in my pocket. I put my hand on my head and close my eyes. I sit down in the chair beside Shon and watch Christine. Tears form in my eyes and I start to cry.


	64. Chapter 64

I watch Christine for a little bit. Her skin is pale and she hasn’t moved. I get up and give her a kiss. I brush her bangs away from her eyes and run my hand down her cheek. I sniff and wipe away my tears. I hold onto her hand and squeeze it. Her hand is still limp. I sigh and let her hand go. I give her another kiss. I walk out of the room and go to the cafeteria. I buy a coffee and a sandwich. I walk around the hospital for a little bit and after that, I walk back to the intensive care unit. When I walk in there’s a doctor doing his checks on Christine. He writes his notes down on a clipboard and turns around.

“How is she?” I ask.

“Well, its hard to tell. She’s on life-support so she could be okay, on the other hand, she could be even worse than before.”

I nod.

He turns to leave but then stops. “I’ve always wanted to ask: Why are you and Christine even together?”

I shake my head. “I don’t even know. After everything I did to her I’m surprised that she wanted to marry me. Although, I’m shocked that she did.”

The doctor nods and leaves the room and once again I’m all alone.

* * *

I crouch beside Christine’s bed and watch her. I stroke her arm and kiss her on the head. I look at the heart monitor and then back at her. I take a deep breath and wipe the tears from my eyes. I hold onto her hand. I squeeze it and Christine still doesn’t move. I let go of Christine’s hand and get up from my chair. I walk out of the room. I take another walk around the hospital. I walk past a room, but then I stop. I look into the room and I see a little girl lying on the bed. She has blonde hair like me and looks to be about thirteen. I walk into the room and walk over to the bed. I look at the girl and notice several burn marks on her body. Her clothes are singed.

“She was burned in a fire.” a voice says.

I turn around and see a doctor standing behind me.

“How?” I ask.

“From what I was told she was at a circus and was walking on a tightrope over a pit of fire and the rope snapped.”

“What’s her name?” I ask.

“Her name is Kanna.” the doctor says. “Why? Do you know here?”

“She’s my daughter.”

* * *

I gasp and open my eyes. I look around the room and it takes me a minute to realize that I’m still in the intensive care unit with Christine. I take a deep breath and put my head in my hands. I hear the door open and I look up. One of the doctor’s walks in and does his checks and then he turns around and leaves. I just sit there all alone.


	65. Chapter 65

I sit in my chair and watch TV for a little bit. I go through channel after channel—looking for something, but there is nothing on. I turn off the TV and lean back in my chair. I look over at Shon—he’s reading a book. I sigh and pull out my phone. I look through the photos of Christine and I. There’s a picture of us at our wedding and another one from when I was pregnant with Shon in the hospital. Tears fill in my eyes and I wipe them away. I get up and give Christine a hug. I hold her close and I wrap my hand around her back. I hear something clink in her jacket. I undo her jacket and see a silver chain around her neck. I lift her head up and unclip the chain. I pick it up and it takes me a minute to realize that they’re dog tags. I read what’s written:

_Commander Christine_

_Second-In-Command In The Earth Empire_

_2016-2017_

I take them and put them in my pocket. I get up and start to walk out of the room. I walk to the psych ward. I walk into the observation room. Korra and Kuvira look up at me when I walk in.

“Cipher, what are you doing here?” Korra asks.

“I need to talk to Kuvira.” I say.

“About what?”

I hold up Christine’s dog tags. “About these.”

“What are they?” Kuvira asks.

“They’re dog tags,” I say, handing them to Kuvira. “I don’t ever recall Christine wearing any in 2016 and 2017.”

“How do you know that?” Kuvira asks.

“‘Cause I was watching you guys that year.”

“So you think that she got these at a later date?” Korra asks.

“Well she wasn’t wearing these when we were married,” Kuvira says. “So that means that she got them recently.” She looks at them very closely and runs her finger across the carvings and around the edging. “If she got them recently then that means that she— ow!” Kuvira shakes out her hand and takes off her glove. Her finger is bleeding. She wraps her glove around her finger to stop it.

“Military dog tags don’t break that easily.” Korra says.

“So they’re fake?” I say.

“Looks like it,” Kuvira says. “Well, the dog tag itself is real but the chain is fake.”

“But what about the dates?” I ask.

“That seems pretty real,” Kuvira says. “She was in my army at that time.”

“Okay,” I say. “I just found it interesting, I’ll see you later guys.”

“Alright,” Kuvira says. “We’ll see you later Cipher.”

I turn to walk out of the room when one of the nurses bursts through the door, she’s breathing heavily. “Cipher, we have something to show you.”   

“What is it?” I ask.

“Its Christine.”


	66. Chapter 66

I run back to the intensive care unit and burst through the door. There are doctors standing around Christine’s bed, some are flashing lights in her eyes and others are writing down notes. Shon is still sitting in the same chair that he was before I left. But this time he’s sitting on the edge of his chair. I walk over to him and sit down next to him. He gives me a hug and I run my hand through his hair. I look over the heart monitor. Christine’s heart rate has shot right up and then it returns to normal. I hear coughing and I walk up to the doctors. They step aside, revealing Christine alive and sitting up on the bed. Her eyes are unfocused. She looks around and her eyes rest on mine for a few seconds. I walk over to her and kneel down next to her bed.

“Hey.” I say, wiping away the tears in my eyes.

“Cipher?” she says, her voice hoarse.  

“Yeah. Its me.”

Christine blinks slowly and puts her hand out. I grab it and she holds it tight. I walk up to her and give her a hug. She freezes for a moment and then returns the hug. Tears run down my face and let them.

“I missed you.” I say.

“I missed you, too.”

Christine lets go and lays back down on the bed. She takes a deep breath and struggles to keep her eyes open. She falls asleep. I pull up a chair and sit down next to her. I put my hand on hers and lean forward. I kiss her on her forehead and rest my head down on her bed. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

_“Clear!”_

_The sound of electricity fills the air and the sound of Christine’s body hitting the bed._

_“Clear!”_

_Another jolt of electricity goes through Christine, but she doesn’t move._

“No!” _I scream._

* * *

I jerk awake and breath heavily. I rub my eyes and look over at Christine. Her eyes are closed. I shake her and her eyes fly open. She screams and my heart jumps in my chest and I scream. She looks at me and screams louder. I scream louder as we look at each other.

_“What’s going on here?”_ A voice says behind us.

Christine and I turn toward the door and we scream. The nurse screams for a moment and then stops. We all calm down.

I look back at the nurse. “Everything’s fine Christine and I just scared each other.”

The nurse nods and leaves the room. Christine and I look back at each other and start laughing. Christine’s laughing turns into a coughing fit. She holds her hand in front of her mouth and coughs again. She pulls her hand away and looks at it. She sighs and puts it down on her lap.

“What is it?” I ask.

She sighs and shows me her hand. “I’m coughing up blood.”

“That isn’t good.”

Christine laughs. “No kidding.”

I lay Christine back down and undo her jacket and shirt. I bend the water out of my flask and put my hands on her chest. The water around my hands glows brightly for a minute and then disappears a moment later.

Christine sighs and pulls me in for a kiss.

“I love you, Cipher.”

“love you, too, Christine.”


	67. Chapter 67

I hold Christine close and she wraps her arms around me. I run my hand through her hair and she coughs again. I run my hand across her back and kiss her head. Christine sighs and closes her eyes. I lie her back down on the bed. I look over at the heart monitor. Her heartbeat is almost normal but her blood pressure is high. I look over at Shon and he gets up and walks over to me. I point at the spirit water vial around his neck. He frowns for a moment and then points to the vial. I nod. He unclips the vial and hands it to me. I open it and bend the water from the inside. I put my hands on Christine’s chest and the water glows bright blue. Christine takes a deep breath and her eyes flicker open. She groans and focuses on me. She puts her hand out and I hold onto it.

“What happened?” she asks weakly.

“You were coughing up blood but I healed you.”

She nods. “Thank you.”

I nod back.

Christine groans and I help her sit up. She breathes in deeply and lets out a sharp breath. She pauses for a moment and then breathes normally a moment later. I give her a hug and she groans. I pull away quickly.

“Sorry.” I say.

“Its okay. I’m only a little bit sore.”

I nod again and lean back in my chair.

“Christine?” I say.

“Hmm?” she says.

“I love you.”

She smiles. “I love you, too.”

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

I let out a pleasant sigh as I carry Christine across Chicago, toward our house. She wraps her arms around the back of my neck. She smiles at me. I smile back and she pulls herself up to give me a kiss. I smile and kiss her back. She tries to hold the kiss, but I pull back.

“Not right now.” I say.

She pouts. “Okay.”

We arrive at the house and go inside. We sit down on the couch and lean into one another. I give her a kiss.

“I love you, Cipher.”

“I love you, too, Christine.”


	68. Chapter 68

_Two years later…_  

I hold Christine close, she snuggles into me. I run my hand through her hair and kiss her on the head. She smiles at me. I roll out of bed and get dressed. She sits up and gets off the bed as well. She walks up to me and gives me a hug. I lift her up and carry her downstairs. She laughs into my ear. I put her down and we sit at the table. Shon sits down next to us and smiles at us. We make breakfast and then we eat. After that, Christine walks outside and grabs the paper. She picks it up and begins to read it. When she sees the headline she frowns and sighs.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

She puts the paper down on the table. “Read the headline.”

I read the headline out loud. “Former Avatar Spends Time With Former Terrorist Leader And Current Wife Cipher, While Closest Son Baatar Junior Rots In Jail.”

“Great,” she sighs. “The last thing we need is the press picking up on this. I can’t keep you and Shon safe when they do this.”

“Its okay. We can fix this.”

“How?”

I hold onto her hand. “I don’t know but I just know we can.”

I give her hand a squeeze and she smiles. I pull her forward and give her a kiss. She smiles and pulls herself forward. I hold her against me and we break apart a few moments later.

“I love you, Cipher.”

“I love you, too, Christine.”

Someone knocks at the door. I kiss Christine one more time and then I get up. I walk to the door and I open it. When I see who it is my jaw drops.

“Korra?” I say.

“Hello, Cipher.”

“What are doing here?” I ask.

“I came to talk to you. May I please come in?”

“Sure.” I say and I step aside so she can enter.

Korra walks in and looks over at Christine. They both nod at each other. Korra walks over to the couch and sits down.

“What’s going on?” Christine asks.

Korra sighs. “I have something to tell you guys.”

“Alright,” I say. “What is it?”


	69. Chapter 69

I laugh as Korra finishes the joke she was telling us. It was pretty funny. Christine chuckles and sighs. She smiles at her and Korra smiles back.

“That was pretty funny.” I say.

“I know,” Korra says, smiling. “I tell funny jokes don’t I?”

“Yeah.”

Korra sighs and gets up from the couch and walks over to the table. She grabs the paper and reads the front page. She frowns as she reads it. She sighs again and puts it down.

“What is it?” Christine asks.

“Nothing,” she says with another sigh. “Just the paper—”

“I know,” Christine says. “I read it earlier.”

“There’s something I need to tell you.” she says.

“Okay,” Christine says. “Then tell me.”

Korra turns around to face Christine and I get up and walk over to them. I wrap my hands around Christine and she holds me close.

Korra sighs. “Its…” her voice trails off and she wipes the tears from her eyes. “Its about Junior.”

“What about him?”

“He’s… not well. I went to the prison the other day to visit him and he’s just not well,”  Tears start to form in her eyes and she wipes them away. “I’ve tried everything to help him but he pushes me away every time.”

“Well, how about I visit him?” Christine asks.

Korra shakes her head. “He’s in Chicago’s Maximum Security Prison, I don’t think they’d let you in there to see him.”

“But they let you visit him.”

“Yes, but it took me months to get clearance to see him and even then I had to get Kuvira to get them to let me in.”

Christine frowns. “Wait, Kuvira?”

Korra nods. “She applied for a job there after Junior was put in prison so that she could keep an eye on him.”

Christine nods. “Ah, now I understand. But maybe I could talk to Kuvira to let me in.”

Korra shakes her head again.       

“But—” Christine starts.

I give her a hug. “Korra’s trying to look out for you and I agree with her. You shouldn’t visit Junior, its probably for the best.”

Christine nods and sighs in defeat. “Okay.”

“Thank you for understanding.” Korra says.

Christine nods.

Korra looks at me. “It was good to see you again Cipher.” Korra extends her hand to me.

I grab it and shake it. “It was good to see you too.”

She lets go and turns away from us. She walks to the door and opens it.

“Goodbye, Cipher.” she says.

“Goodbye, Korra. See you later.”

Once she’s gone, I let Christine go and she turns around. I pull her for a kiss.

“I love you, Christine.”

“I love you too, Cipher.”


	70. Chapter 70

I stand in the kitchen and make dinner. I walk over to the fridge and open it. I pull out a carton of eggs and cook them. Once I’m done, I set the food down on the table. Christine walks over and we start to eat. We finish eating and we go to the living room. We sit down on the couch. I pull Christine onto my lap and give her a kiss. She gasps and I start to laugh. She smiles at me. I kiss her again. She laughs against my lips. Someone knocks at the door. I pull back and Christine gets off the couch.

“I’ve got it.” she says.

She walks over to the door and opens it. A few seconds later she slams the door shut and walks over to me in tears. “Damn, press.” she says.

“What?” I say.

“It was a guy asking if I had changed my mind about Junior.”

I raise my eyebrows. “After two years, they’re still asking about him?”

Christine nods. “Yeah.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Its okay.”

I hold her close and she sniffles. She begins to cry and I hold her close.

“Shhh! Shhh! Its okay, I’ve got you. Let it out.”

* * *

Korra walked into Chicago’s Maximum Security Prison and up to the front desk. Kuvira looked up and smiled when she saw Korra.

“Hello, Korra how are you doing?” Kuvira asked.

“I’m doing good, thank you for asking.”

“What are you doing here?” Kuvira asked.

“I’m here to visit Junior.”

Kuvira raised her eyebrows. “Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“Yeah.”

Kuvira just shook her head. “Okay. Then go right ahead.”

Korra nodded and walked deeper into the prison until she came across a heavily guarded cell. The soldiers looked at each other and then shrugged. They unlocked the door and Korra opened it. She began walking inside and the cell door slammed shut behind her. She looked at the person sitting on the bed on the other side of the cell. Junior was sitting on his cell bed, facing the wall. Korra took a step forward and then another one. When Junior didn’t move she took another step forward.

“Junior?”

Junior doesn’t say anything and Korra took another forward. Junior whipped around to face his mother and Korra recoiled at the sight of him. He had dark circles under his eyes and they were also bloodshot, his face was ghostly pale and he was skinny.

“Hello, mother,” he said and he smiled, tilting his head to the side. “Did you miss me?”


	71. Chapter 71

Korra’s eyes went wide and she took a step back. Junior got up from his cell bed and walked as far as the chains would allow. He stared Korra right in the eyes and Korra didn’t move. Junior reached forward but the chains didn’t let him get far. His hand jerked to a stop and he put it down.

“Junior, are you okay?” Korra asked.

Junior laughed maniacally and Korra took another step back. When Junior stopped laughing, he wiped his face and looked back at his mother.

“Is that a serious question?” he asked. “Of course I’m not okay!”

“Why?” Korra asked. “What happened to you? Who did this to you?”

“You did this to me!” he yelled. “You wanted to keep me in here while you continue on with life! Do you know how much that hurt?”

“No…” Korra whispered.

“That’s right! You don’t know and you won’t ever find out. Do you know why?”

“Why?” Korra asked puzzled.

“Because you’re going to help me escape, and when I do I’m going to take you with me.”

As Junior talked, the shackles on his hands started to freeze. He surged forward and Korra jumped back. The shackles on Junior’s wrists shattered into pieces.

“Guards! Help!” Korra yelled, as Junior grabbed onto her and pulled her into a chokehold. Junior pushed her forward and froze the door. Korra struggled out of his strong grip, but its no use. Junior grunted as he kicked the door down. He twitched his fingers and Korra’s body seized up. She screamed.

“Come on, mother,” he said, as he floated Korra out of the room. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Christine and I sit at the table and eat lunch. After we’re done we sit back down on the couch. I set Christine down on my lap—facing her toward me. I lean forward and kiss her softly on the lips. She smiles and kisses me back. I run my hand across her back and hold onto her waist. She giggles and leans forward. I’m about to take her shirt off when I hear someone say. “Hello, mother.”

I freeze and Christine turns around. We both freeze and Christine stares wide-eyed.

 _“Junior!?”_ she exclaims. “What? I don’t understand. I thought you were in prison?”

Junior shrugs. “Prison didn’t agree with me. I broke out.”

“Why are you here?” Christine asks.

Junior tilts his head back and laughs. “Oh boy, how stupid can you be? I’m obviously back to apologize.”

“Really?”

“No! I’m here to take you back. You belong to me, not Cipher.”

“Look, Junior. I’m sorry that you feel hurt, but I have a life now. I can’t have you interrupting it just because you can’t accept the person I’m married to.”

“She tried to kill me, you think that I’ll let that go?”  

“Well, no, but she also saved you and she is no longer a threat to us.”

Junior laughs. “I’ll give you one chance to leave with me or else—”

“Or else what?”

Junior smiles and walks out of the house. When he returns, Christine's eyes go wide.

 _“No! Korra!”_ she yells.


	72. Chapter 72

Junior lets out an evil laugh and Korra shudders under the force of Junior’s bloodbending. She tries to break out of the grip. Junior clenched his fingers tighter and Korra’s body jerked violently. She begins to scream and Junior laughs.

“Junior, stop!” Christine yells.

“I will, once you surrender to me.”

“Never!” she says. “Just because I left you, doesn’t mean that you have the right to threaten your family or mine.”

Junior snorts. “You call this a family? Cipher tried to kill me! She’s not family. Now surrender yourself.”

“Okay,” Christine takes a deep breath. “Okay, I surrender.”

“Christine, no.” I say.

“I have to,” she says, turning to me. “Its the only way that I can keep you and Shon safe.”

“But—” I start to say.

“But, nothing. I need to keep everyone safe.”

I sigh and pull Christine into a hug. Tears run down my face and I don’t try to wipe them away. I hold her close.

“I know you have the dogtags.” she whispers.  

I nod slightly and when we break apart Christine takes a step back. She turns away from me and I reach out to her and then drop my hand to the side. Christine walks over to Junior and he loosens his grip on Korra completely. Korra collapses and Christine helps her up. Korra looks Christine in the eye.

“Please don’t do this.” she says.

Christine doesn’t say anything, she just pulls Korra into a hug. When they break apart, Korra sighs. Christine turns back to Junior and walks over to him—her steps are short, hesitant. Junior grabs onto her wrists and handcuffs them behind her back. He pushes her toward the door. He opens it and they step outside. I half-expect Christine to turn around and break out of Junior’s grip. But she doesn’t and soon she disappears from view. I drop to my knees and all I can do is cry. I lie on the floor and tears flood from my eyes. A sob racks my body and I gasp for air. My heart shatters and I sob again. I curl up into a ball and hug my knees close to my body. I cry until the feeling of sleep takes over and the world fades away.

* * *

_“Mom?”_

I jerk awake and wipe my eyes. My fingers come away sticky with tears. I look over my shoulder and Shon stairs back at me.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Did Junior take Christine?”

I drop my head. ”Yes.” I whisper.

“What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know, son,” I say. “I don’t know.”  


	73. Chapter 73

I walk out of the house with Shon right behind me. I wipe my eyes and blink a couple of times to get rid of any excess tears that are there. I walk into Chicago's Maximum Security prison and up to the front desk. Kuvira and Korra look up from their computers and when they see me they smile. I smile weakly and look down at the ground.

“I’m sorry.” I say.

“For what?” Korra asks.

“Junior… he broke out of prison.”

_“What?!”_ Korra and Kuvira exclaim.

I look up at them and slowly nod—tears falling from my eyes. “He also took Christine. I’m so sorry, Korra.”

“Its okay,” she says and she walks over to me. “Come here.” She pulls me into a hug and I lean into her embrace. She holds me close. When we break apart she calls me over to her desk and turns on her computer. “Where did you see them last?”

* * *

Christine let out a groan and her eyes flickered open. She put a hand on her head and slid it down to pinch the bridge of her nose. The pressure in her head disappears a moment later. She sighed and dropped her hand to her side. Christine sat up and looked around—she was sitting in the dark. She rubbed her wrists and felt cool metal around them—handcuffs. She took a deep breath and clenched her hands into fists. She heard a crackle and pain shot across her chest. She groaned and coughed. They weren’t just shackles—they were _electrified platinum_ handcuffs. She fell onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. Christine breathed out. Her head was spinning and she closed her eyes again. She breathed in deeply again and she relaxed. Soon she fell asleep.

* * *

I let out a sigh and watch the computers very closely. I feel someone put their hands on my shoulder and I look to see who it is. Korra stands behind me. I try to smile at her and it fails.

“I understand what you’re going through,” she says. “‘Cause I’ve been through it before.”

“Really?” I say.

“Of course. It was when you took Christine and she disappeared for three years. I felt the same way you do now.”

“You did?”

Korra nods. “Yeah. But I don’t mean to say that in a way that will make you feel bad.”   

I nod, but deep down those words really hurt me. I didn’t realize that I caused so much pain and anger.

“I’m sorry for putting you through all of that.”

“Its okay, things happen, there’s no need to apologize for it.”

I nod again. Then I get up from my chair and turn to face her. She gives me a hug and I bury my face in her shoulder. Tears leak past my eyelids and I just hold onto her.

“We’ll find Christine, I promise.” Korra says, holding me close.

I stand there clutching at her shirt, and with my head buried in her shoulder. The tears fall onto her shirt and she just stands there, holding me in an embrace for the longest time.


	74. Chapter 74

Christine sat with her back against the wall and her legs crossed. She breathed in deeply and tried to clear her mind. Nothing worked. She opened her eyes and let out a sigh. She looked down at her hands and clenched them into fists. She closed her eyes—half-expecting the handcuffs to shock her. But it never happened. Instead, they beeped and serum was injected into Christine’s bloodstream. Christine screamed and collapsed onto her side. The feeling of sleep and being paralyzed took over and she closed her eyes. Soon, she fell asleep.

* * *

_“Mom?”_

Christine woke with a start and groaned. Her body was still sore. She put a hand on her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. The pressure dulled but didn’t disappear completely. She opened her eyes and she squinted against the bright lights. Her eyes adjusted a moment later and she coughed. When she finally saw who it was, her heart raced.

“Junior?” she said her head filled with a mixture of concern, confusion, and fear.

Junior walked over to her and knelt down beside her. He reached out and hovered his hand over his mother’s hand. Christine flinched but didn’t pull away. He held her hand and breathed in deeply. After a long moment, he finally spoke.

“How are you doing?” Junior asked.

Christine scoffed.”Why would you care?”

“Because you’re my mother. I still care about you.”

“Yeah, right,” Christine said bitterly. “Like I would care about you after all that you’ve done to me.”

Baatar moved back in shock. The feeling of hurt flashed in his eyes and he closed them for a moment. He sighed and turned away. He walked to the door and closed it. Christine strained against the cuffs and they shocked her. She screamed and layed on the ground in agony. Her body shuddered and she coughed. Blood specks flew from her mouth and stained the floor. She gasped and put her hand on her chest. Her heart pounded against her chest so hard it hurt. She coughed again and a larger glob of blood splattered onto the floor. She became weak and she passed out.

* * *

Junior walked to the front of the train and opened the door to the engine room and he went inside. The engineer turned around and saluted when he saw him. “Sergeant, what is it?”

Junior returned the salute. “Change of plans. I want you to change course.”

“Okay. Where do you want to go?” he asked.

Junior smiled. “You know where to go.”

The engineer nodded. “Right, altering course.”

“Thank you.” Junior said.

He smiled as he walked out of the room. His plan was going perfectly and he was _finally_ going to get what he wanted.


	75. Chapter 75

I let out a sigh and watch the computers. I scroll through footage of the city and I can’t find anything. I put my head in my hands and take a deep breath. I look back at the screen and continue looking through footage. When I can’t find anything, I get up and walk around the station. I stretch my arms above my head and yawn. I walk to Junior’s former cell and test the doors. They’re sealed shut. I turn away from the cell, but before I leave, something catches my attention and I turn around. There’s a piece of paper stuck between the cell bars and the wall. I pull it out and read it. I gasp and run back to the front of the prison.

“Korra!” I yell. “I found something!”

Korra runs up to me. “What is it?”

“Christine left us a note with a clue.”

“What kind of clue?”

“On how to find her. I think it has something to do with the dog tags.”

“What about them?”

“I think that we can track her with them.” I say.

“Okay,” Kuvira says. “Let's get started.”

* * *

“Where could she be?” I mumble under my breath. I scroll through the footage—looking for anything to help me find Christine. I look at the note and then pull out the dog tags. I scan the note again and then it hits me. I gasp.

“What is it?” Korra asks.

“The dog tags are the answer. I know what to do to find her but I need to go to The South Pole in order to do it.”

Korra nods and I turn away from her and Kuvira. I start to walk.

“Can I come with you?”

I turn around and Shon standing there.

“No, I would prefer it if you stayed with Korra and Kuvira.”

“But what if something happens to you? I won’t be there to protect you.” he says.

I put my hand on his shoulder. “I’ll be fine.”

I pull him into a hug and tears run down his face.

“I love you, mom.” he says.

“I love you too, Shon.”

I let him go and walk over to Kuvira and Korra.

“Look after him while I’m gone.” I say.

Korra nods. “We will.”

She pulls me into a hug and when we break apart, I turn away from them. I walk out of the police station.

I know what I need to do.


	76. Chapter 76

I walk to the train station and get on the train. I  walk to my seat and sit down. I look out the window. I watch the landscape go by and look up at the dark grey sky. I look back at the buildings as we pass by them. I watch as Chicago disappears from my field of view. I lay my head on the window and close my eyes. I listen to the train wheels scrap and screech along the tracks.

“Would you like something to eat?”

I jerk awake. The train stewardess is standing by my seat.

“Sure.” I say.

She hands me some food and something to drink. I open the can of pop and take a sip. I look back out the window. The landscape has changed from a toxic wasteland and to a frozen tundra. The train screeches to a stop and I get off. I pull on my fur jacket and walk through knee deep snow. I breathe out and I can see my breath. I see a blue glow in the distance. The spirit portal.

* * *

The moment I step into the portal I have to take off my jacket. The air is warm and it makes me sweat. I wipe my forehead and throw my jacket over my shoulder. I walk through the Spirit World. Colorful spirits floated through the air. I through a forest full of vines and when I reach the edge of the forest I see a house. I walk up to the house and take a deep breath. I knock on the door and it opens a few moments later.

“Hello?” A voice says.

“Baatar? Is that you?” I say.

“Yes.” he says and he peers at me closely.

“Hi. Can I come in?”

“Sure.” he says and steps off to the side to let me in.

We walk to the living room. Su is sitting with the rest of her family. When she sees me she jumps up from the couch.

“Cipher.” she growls.

“Hello, Su.” I say.

Su runs at me and tackles me to the ground. I gasp as the wind is knocked from my lungs. She wraps her hand around my throat and squeezes.

“You killed me!” she screams. “Me and my entire family!”

I gasp and sputter. My heart pounds and I start to feel light-headed. My vision starts to go black and my gasps for air become softer.

_“Mom! Stop!”_

The pressure on my neck disappears and I roll onto my side—coughing and gasping for air. My vision shifts into focus and I see Baatar holding his mother back. She struggles against his grip.

“She killed me!” Su screams again.

“I know, but if she’s here then obviously she needs something or something has happened back in the physical world.” Baatar Jr. says.

“How could you defend her?” Su asks.

“‘Cause I used to work for her,” he says. “Now, if I were you I would listen to what she has to say.”

Su stops struggling against her son’s grip. “Fine.”

I take a deep breath and look at Baatar Jr. He nods.

“Christine’s missing.”


	77. Chapter 77

Everyone looks at me wide-eyed. Su just glares at me. The rest of the Beifongs look over at Su. The only one who isn’t glaring at me is Baatar Jr. I walk over to Baatar Jr. and he nods at me. I turn back to everyone.

But before I’m able to say anything Su interrupts. “What do you mean Christine is missing?”

“What I mean is that her son Junior kidnapped her and now I can’t find her.”

Su snorts. “Why should you care that Christine is missing? And so what if Junior has her? She’s his mother.”

I sigh. I knew this wasn’t going to be easy.

“A lot has happened since we last talked,” I say. “First of all, several years ago, I hurt Christine’s son Junior in order to force her to leave and work with me. I took Christine captive and brainwashed her into working for me, but in the end, it didn’t work and she killed me.”

_“What!?”_ Su exclaims.

I nod. “Baatar Jr. also work for me at one point but then moved on,” Baatar nods—confirming the statement and I continue. “After my death, I found a way to come back to life and when I found Christine, she was still suffering from the effects of the brainwashing. She left with me again, hoping that I could fix her. Along the way, Christine proposed to me and we got married. I got pregnant and we started a family. Junior was devastated that Christine had left and he developed bipolar. He tried to take Christine back, but we stopped him and he was put into Chicago’s Maximum Security Prison. He escaped and forced Christine to leave with him and he threatened my family if she didn’t leave. So now we need to find them.”

Su sits back down on the couch. “What about the girls?”

“Korra and Kuvira got married and are looking after them.”

“Oh my god.” Su whispers.

I walk over to Su and crouch down in front of her. “I need help finding Christine.”

Su sighs. “I can’t.”

I nod. “Okay, thank you.”

“I can help you.” Baatar says.

I turn around to face him. “How?”

“When Korra and Christine had Junior, it intertwined our energies together. I can sense him anywhere in both the physical and Spirit World.” Baatar Jr. explains.

“Where is he now?”

Baatar took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “He’s—” His eyes shot open a moment later. “He’s here in the Spirit World!”

“Where?” I ask.

“Hello, Cipher.”

I turn around slowly and freeze. Junior stands behind me. I back away slowly and he laughs.

“Don’t you want to see Christine? I can take you to her.”

_“What!?”_

Junior nods. “Of course.”

He waves for me to follow him and I do. But I can’t shake away the feeling that something isn’t right.


	78. Chapter 78

Junior and I walk out of the house. My heart pounds in my chest and my palms become sweaty. I’m not sure where we are going or what Junior is planning. I shake the thought from my mind and we continue walking. We walk back through the forest and to the spirit portal. We walk out of the Spirit World and make our way back to the train station.

* * *

We arrive at the train station and get on the train. I look out the window and watch the spirit portal disappear into the distance. Junior hasn’t said anything since we talked at the house in the Spirit World. A nervous feeling creeps its way into my chest and my heart pounds faster with every passing second. The train ride seems to take forever and I shift uncomfortably in my seat. Junior is looking around the train and our eyes meet for a second before we both look away. Just as I feel like I’m about to burst into a nervous laugh, the stewardess walks by and offers me something to eat and drink. She offers something to Junior and he shakes his head. She walks away and I open the bag of fire flake—trying to distract myself from the awkward tension between us. I look back out the window and Chicago finally comes into view.

* * *

We get off the train and Junior motions for me to follow him. Once again, I do—despite my racing heart and the nagging feeling in my stomach that is telling me that something isn’t right. Junior and I walk through Chicago. Although I’m still unsure as to what is going on. We reach Christine’s old house and go inside. We walk to the living room and when I see who’s sitting on the couch, I gasp. “Christine?”

Christine looks at me and gets up off the couch. She just stares at me blankly. She starts to walk over to me and then stops. She looks from me to Junior. When she sees him she gasps. “Junior!” she exclaims. She runs over to him and picks him up in a hug. “You’re home!”

“Of course,” Junior says. “I would never leave you.”

She lets Junior go and walks over to me. “Hello, my name is Christine. What’s yours?”

_She doesn’t remember me!_ I think. _That’s why Junior let me see her!_

I push the thought away and clear my throat. “My name is Cipher.”

I hold out my hand and she shakes it. When she lets go my heart sinks.

Christine turns to Junior. “Is Cipher a friend of yours?”

“Of course.” he says and I cringe.

“That’s good.” she says.

I stand there silent for a minute and then something pops into my head.

“I think we’ve met before.” I say.

Junior looks at me with big eyes and I ignore him.

“Really?” she says. “When?”

“A couple of years back. We were good friends.”

Christine is about to say something when Junior interrupts. “Okay. That’s enough introduction for today,” he looks at me. “I’ll show you to your room.”

“My room?” I ask.

“Yeah. You’re staying for the night, remember?”

I nod. “Right.”

I nod to Christine and then Junior leads me down to my room.         


	79. Chapter 79

We reach my room and Junior opens the door. I step inside and he closes the door. I look around the room and then sit down on the bed. The bedsheets are made of soft silk. I curl up into a ball and lie there. Tears leak from my eyes and I wipe them away but more tears replace them. I bury my face into the pillow and cry. By the time I’m done crying I feel light-headed and I close my eyes. Soon, sleep takes over and my mind drifts away.

* * *

_“Cipher?”_

I wake with a start. I rub my eyes and when they clear I see Christine standing by my bed. I sit up and she sits down on the bed. She smiles at me.

“What are you doing here?” I ask.

“I came to visit you.”

“But why?”

“Because I miss you.”

“But you don’t remember me.”

“I can still miss people that I don’t remember.”

“How?”

“Because I can.”

“Then come back to me.” I say.

“I can’t.” Christine says.

“Why?”

“Because this is all a dream and you need to wake up.”

* * *

I let out a gasp and open my eyes. I’m still in her room at Christine’s and Junior’s house. I put my hand on my head and breathe in deeply. I lift my head and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I walk out of the room. I walk to the bathroom and close the door behind me. I turn on the sink and wash my face. I reach for a towel and find that there are none in the bathroom. I walk out to the closet and open it. I grab a towel and dry my face. Something falls out of it and hits the carpet. I bend down and pick it up—its a vial. I frown and move the towels. There are hundreds of vials behind the towels and they all have the same color of liquid. They’re clear—simulation serum and behind that is a pair of handcuffs. I pull the handcuffs out and inspect them. It takes me a minute to realize that they’re electrified platinum handcuffs  

_That’s why Christine doesn’t remember me!_ I think. _Junior’s brainwashing her with simulation serum and the electrified platinum handcuffs!_  

I hear footsteps down the hall and I grab a couple of vials of the simulation serum and put them in my pocket. I put the handcuffs back on the shelf and then the towels. I look to the right and see Junior standing in the hallway.

“Morning, Cipher.” he says.

“Morning, Junior.”

“I came to get you. Breakfast is ready.”

“Alright.” I say.

Together me and Junior make our way to the kitchen.


	80. Chapter 80

I sit down at the kitchen table and Junior hands me breakfast. I wait for him to finish serving himself and Christine and for him to sit down at the table. I take a bite of the food and swallow. Junior watches me eat. Junior starts to eat and so does Christine. When we are done, we sit down on the couch. We watch TV and Junior gets up to get something from the kitchen. Christine leans into me and puts her head on my shoulder. I hold her close. Junior comes back and gives me a glass of water. I thank him and take a sip. I finish the glass and then get up to go to the bathroom. I’m halfway there when I start to feel light-headed. I put my hand on my head and take a deep breath. My legs start to feel like jelly and I keep walking. I pull out my phone and start to send an emergency text. I reach the bathroom and my legs give out. I collapse onto the floor and my head hits the tiles. I drop my phone and the last thing I see is my hand hitting my phone, then the world fades away.

* * *

Su and her siblings are sitting with each other at a restaurant in Chicago. Su and Shon are talking with each other when Shon’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and turned it on. When he saw the text, however—he gasped.

“No.” he said.

“What is it?” Su asked.

“Kuvira and Korra just texted me and they’re saying that my mom has been kidnapped.”

_“What!?”_ Su exclaimed.

“By who?” Evelyn asked.

“They aren’t sure yet, but they want us to come to the police station as soon as possible.”

Shon got up and put some money down on the table. He walked out of the restaurant with the girls following suit behind him.

* * *

When the kids arrived at the police station, they went inside and walked over to Korra and Kuvira’s desk. Shon walked up to Korra and Kuvira. “Is it true?” he asked. “Has my mom been kidnapped?”

Korra sighed. “I’m afraid so.”

Kuvira walked over to Shon and put her hand on his shoulder. “We’ll find her. I promise.”

Shon nodded and tears began to form in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Kuvira and buried his face into her shirt. Tears ran down his face and he cried. Kuvira held him close and put her hand on his head.

“Shhh! Shhh! Let it out. I’ve got you.”

* * *

Shon cried until his eyes ran dry. He sniffled and wiped away his tears. Kuvira let him go and he walked over to the computers. He and the girls each sat down at a computer desk and started looking through footage.

Shon felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey.”

He turned around—Su was standing behind him.

“Hey.” he said.

“You okay?” she asked.

Shon shook his head. “No.”

“I know this is hard for you,” Su said. “But we’ve all been through this before, so don’t feel like your alone.”

Shon nodded. “Yeah.”

“I’m here for you, you know.”

Shon nodded and then stood up. Su pulled him into a hug and the two hold each other for the longest time.


	81. Chapter 81

I let out a groan and breathe in deeply. The first thing I feel is pain. Pain in my head, back, legs, arms—everywhere. Even breathing caused pain. My eyes flicker open and my vision is blurry. Everything is white. My heart pounds and I panic. A moment later though I hear a voice.

_“Cipher?”_

I try to focus on it but the voice is echoed—like its coming from every direction at once. I blink a couple of times but I still see white.

_“Cipher? Can you hear me?”_

I make an attempt to call out but I can’t. I can’t speak. My vision starts to clear but the room becomes bright. I cough and groan. Once my vision is totally clear, I look around. All around me are pale white walls. My eyes settle on the person who spoke and I growl.

“Hello, Cipher.”

“What do you want?”

“Nothing,” Junior says. “Nothing at all.”

“Bullshit!” I say through clenched teeth.

“Now, now, Cipher. There’s no need to be rude.”

“Where’s Christine?”

“You know, I’m not entirely sure…” Junior pressed a finger to his lips and hummed out a quiet breath. “Can’t remember exactly where I stashed her.”

“If you hurt her…”

Junior laughed. “Come on Cipher, you know I would never hurt my own mother.”

I struggle against my bonds. “You will pay for everything that you’ve done.”

“Oh, will I now?” Junior smirks.

I struggle against my bonds again and this time I break free. I shove Junior backward and sprint to the door. I break it down and bloodbend the soldiers on the other side. They scream and collapse onto the ground—groaning in pain. I run out of the building and I can hear the sound of footsteps behind me. I don’t even bother checking who is behind me, I know that they’re soldiers. I continue running and as I run, something wraps around my ankles. I trip and fall face-first onto the ground. I look at my feet. A metal cable is wrapped around my ankles. I’m pulled back and the cable releases me. I jump up and run at one of the soldiers. I knock him to the ground and start to run again. I run _back_ into Chicago—hoping that I will lose them. I run through a broken down section of the city. I don’t where I am going. All I know is that I need to get away from Junior and figure out a way to save Christine.

* * *

I run until my heart feels like its going to burst out of my chest. I lean against a building and take a deep breath. I turn around and frown. A wanted poster is taped onto the building with my face on it. I rip it off and tear it into shreds. I stomp on the pieces and then bury it into the dirt. I pull on the hood of my jacket and pull the drawstrings so that it conceals my face. I walk through the city and watch for soldiers patrolling the city. So far I haven’t run into any.

_What am I going to do?_ I think. _How am I going to save Christine?_

I shake the thought away and continue walking. I need to make a plan. I need to save Christine. I _need_ to set things right.


	82. Chapter 82

I peer around the corner of a building and then press my back to the wall. I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a moment. When I open them, my head feels somewhat clearer. I push myself off the wall and walk into the city. I walk past the police station and toward the place where Christine is being held. I walk into the building and up a hallway. I hear footsteps behind me.

“Stop where you are!” A voice commands.

I stop and turn around. Dozens of soldiers stand behind me.

“Show me your hands!” One of the soldiers yells.

I fold my hands together. “There’s no need. I have come to speak with Junior on my own terms.”

The soldier frowns. “For what reason?”

“He wants to get rid of me. Am I right?”

The soldier nods. “He wants you to pay for everything that you’ve done.”

“Then take me to him.”

The soldier nods and walks over to me. He puts handcuffs on me and pushes me forward roughly. The soldier leads me back to the room that I broke out of and we go inside. Junior stands with Christine on the other side of the room. 

“Take her handcuffs off.” Junior says.

The soldiers take off my handcuffs and leave the room—locking the door behind them. Junior looks at me and smirks.

“Did you  _ really  _ think that it was a good idea to come here?” Junior asks. “You do know that I’ll only kill you.”

“You can certainly try,” I say. “But I don’t think that you will succeed.”

“We’ll see about that.” he says and he looks over at Christine. She shakes her head and Junior walks over to me. When he’s inches from me, he stops. Without warning he shoots out some water and I freeze it and redirect it. Junior dives out of the way and I pursue him. I tackle him to the ground and he gasps. I try to hold him down, but he throws me off. He pushes me to the ground and wraps his hands around my throat. He squeezes and I gasp for air. An evil grin makes its way across his face and he squeezes harder. I cough and choke and gasp for air. My vision starts to shift in and out of focus. 

_ “Junior, stop!” _

The pressure on my throat disappears a moment later and I roll onto my side and cough. Its takes a few minutes for my vision to clear. When it does, I see Christine holding Junior back. Junior struggles against his mother’s hold. 

“Let me go!” Junior yells.

“No. This isn’t right, Junior. You shouldn’t do this.”

“But she tried to kill me!” 

“I know, but she’s sorry for that and she only wants the best for me.”

Junior struggles against her grip—harder. “You aren’t supposed to remember that! I brainwashed you to make sure you wouldn’t remember that!”

“Yeah, well, I do remember that and you are going to let me and Cipher go if you want me to be your mom again.” Christine says.

Junior stops struggling and hangs his head. “Fine.” 

Christine lets him go and walks over to me. I stare at her wide-eyed. She leans in to give me a kiss and I hold it for as long as possible. I had accomplished what I had set out to do. 


	83. Chapter 83

I let Christine go and we turn away from Junior. We walk out of Erudite headquarters and we go to the police station. We go inside and when the kids see us, they run up to us and give us a hug. We hold them close and they start to cry. Shon clutches my shirt and sniffles. I rub his back and he wipes his eyes a moment later. I look over at Christine. She’s holding her daughters close and tears are running down her face. I look over at Korra and Kuvira. They walk over to me with their daughter—Christine. Korra and Kuvira both join in on the hug and I sink into the embrace. We hold each other for a long time and when we finally break apart, I look into Korra’s eyes.

“Thank you.” she whispers.

“Your welcome.” I whisper back.

We hug each other one more time and when we I let go I smile at everyone. Everything was going to be alright…

A soft gasp interrupts our peaceful moment though and then I hear a voice.

“Cipher…” A soft voice says.

I turn around and Christine reaches out for me. She takes a step forward and collapses onto the ground—hands clutching her stomach.

_“Christine!”_

A maniacal laugh fills the room and I look up. Junior stands behind her—an evil grin slashed across his face. Korra and Kuvira run over to him and tackle him to the ground. Junior struggles against them. He breaks out of the grip and runs out of the station. Kuvira chases after him. I kneel down beside Christine and remove her hands from her stomach. A knife is lodged there. Christine pulls it out and blood stains her shirt. She begins gasping for air.

“Cipher… I’m… I’m sor… sorry.” she says in between each breath.

“Its okay, you’ll be alright. I promise.”

I bend the spirit water I have out the vial and put my hands on her stomach. Christine is still gasping for air.

“I’m glad that I had you in my life.”

“Me too.”

I continue healing her and Christine pushes my hands away from her stomach. I start to panic.       

“Its not going to work.” she says, weakly.

“Let me try!” I say, urgently.

Christine shakes her head and brings her hand up to my cheek. She then wraps it around the back of my neck and pulls me in for a kiss. I hold the kiss for as long as possible and when I pull back, Christine smiles.

“You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I’m glad… that… we were… able to start a family together.”

Christine’s words send a jolt of panic through my chest. “Don’t speak like that. I can save you.”

I put my hands back onto her stomach and once again she pushes me away.

“Cipher… I love… I love…”

Christine’s voice faded and so to did her breath. Her chest ceased moving, her body became still, motionless. Her eyes, though, remained open. I let out a horrified shriek and shake Christine. She doesn’t move. I check her pulse. But there isn’t one.

_“No!”_ I shriek. “Come back, Christine. Please come back.”

Deep down I know that it isn’t going to happen—that Christine is gone. No, not gone. Dead.

_Dead._

The realization hits me like a freight train and I collapse onto her lifeless body. A sob racks my body and I lie there in a crying heap, hoping that all this misery would end.


	84. Chapter 84

_Two months._

That’s how long its been since Christine’s death. So far in those two months, a couple major things have happened. The police have been put on high alert and are searching everywhere for Junior. But so far they haven’t been able to find him. Christine’s funeral has also been somewhat planned in those two months. As to when it will happen. I’m not sure. Those plans have yet to be fully finalized.

I let out a sigh as I make my way back to my house. I go inside and find Shon sitting on the couch. His head is down and he twists his hands in his lap. He sniffles and wipes his eyes.

“Son?” I say.

Shon looks up at me. “Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

Shon lets out a broken laugh. “Is that a serious question?”

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Its okay.” he says.

I walk over to the couch and sit down beside him. I pull him into a hug and he grips my shirt. He begins to cry and he buries his head into my shirt. His grief-stricken cries make my heart shatter. Tears run down my face and drop onto the floor. I hold my son close and run my ran across his back in an attempt to console him. He grips my shirt harder and cries harder. I let out a sob myself and we lean into each other for support. The pain was too much to bear.

* * *

A few weeks later, I stand in front of the mirror in the bathroom. I put my hair up in a bun and smooth out the wrinkles in my black dress. I walk out of the bathroom and back to my bedroom. I walk over to my dresser and open the drawer. I pull off the ring that Christine gave me when we got engaged. I put in the drawer and close it. It doesn’t feel right to wear it to the funeral. I turn away from my dresser and walk out of the room—closing the door behind me. Shon walks out of his bedroom and together we walk down to the living room. I grab our jackets and we walk out of the house.

Time to go to the funeral.

* * *

Shon and I let out a sigh as we walk through the city. We arrive at Chicago’s cemetery. Korra, Kuvira, and the girls are already there waiting for us. Korra walks up to me and gives me a hug. I lean into her embrace. Kuvira joins in on the hug as well and soon the girls join too. We stand there hugging each other.

“I’m so sorry that this happened.” Korra whispers.

“Its not your fault.” I whisper back.

“I know.”

We break apart and Kuvira lets out a sigh. “You made her happy, you know that?”

I nod and try to smile but it falters. “We made each other happy.”

A silence drifts between us for a couple of minutes—the silence is almost deafening.

Kuvira finally speaks, breaking the silence. “We should get ready. The funeral is about to start.”

I nod and we make our way into the cemetery.  


	85. Chapter 85

We all stand around the casket that holds Christine’s body. The kids are holding one another while they cry and Korra and Kuvira are talking to one another quietly. I’m standing over Christine’s body. I look at her ashen face and her limp body. Her eyes are closed—like she was only sleeping. I lean in to give her a quick final kiss and then turn away from her body. Kuvira walks over to me and wraps her arms around me—pulling me into a hug. I bury my face into her shoulder. My throat starts to have a thick feeling and I start to cry. Kuvira holds me close and comforts me. She puts her hand on the back of my head and runs her hand through my hair.

“She loved you.” Kuvira whispered.

“I know,” I say, my voice breaking. “I loved her too.”

Kuvira lets me go and I turn away from her. I walk over to Christine’s casket and pull out a box. I open it and look at the necklace inside. It was once mine, but I think that Christine deserves to wear it—even if she is dead. I pull it out of the box and put it around her neck. I turn away from her again. Korra, Kuvira, Shon, and the girls say their goodbyes. Two metalbenders close her casket and lower it into the ground. They cover the grave with dirt and then walk away. Tears run down my face and I walk away from the grave.

“Cipher, wait.” Korra says.

“I…” I take a deep breath and turn to face her. “I need some time to be alone and mourn.”

Korra nods.

Me and Shon walk away from the cemetery.

* * *

Shon and I reach the house and we go inside. I walk up to my bedroom and close the door. I sit down on the bed and clutch the bedsheets. My heart aches and I feel tired. I lay down and bury my face into my pillow. I start to cry—not a cry of sadness, but more a cry of grief and pain. My sobs turn into hiccups and I just let it out.

_Why couldn’t I save her?_ I think. _First I lose Kanna, then Sergeant Shon, and now I’ve lost Christine._

My emotions become too much and I break down again.

_Why_ _do I always fail?_

I cry until I feel sick and I pass out.

* * *

I wake up the next morning with a massive headache. I pinch the bridge of my nose—hoping that it will release some of the pressure. The lingering feeling of grief washes over me and I let out a depressed sigh. I get out of bed and walk over to my dresser. I open one of the drawers and pull out my engagement ring. I sigh and put it back on my finger. I close the drawer and walk out of my room. I walk downstairs and sit down on the couch. I stare at the TV and my vision shifts in and out of focus.

“Mom?”

I look over to my left and see Shon standing by the couch.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Are you okay?”

“No.”

“Do you want a hug?”

I shake my head.

“Are you sure?”

Anger bubbles inside me and I snap. “I just want to be left alone!”

I get up from the couch and run out of the house. Shon calls after me, but I ignore him. I keep running.   


	86. Chapter 86

I run through Chicago. I don’t know where I’m going but I just need to get away from here. I run through a broken down part of the city and past Millennium Park. I keep running until my legs feel like they are going to give out. I stop and catch my breath. I lean against a building and sit down with my back against it. I hug my knees to my chest and bury my face between them. I try to cry but I’ve run out of tears. So instead, I breathe in deeply and try to calm myself. I get up and walk out of the city. I walk through a forest and to a cliff. I stare at the bottom of it. The thought of jumping pops into my head but I stop myself.

_Who would look after Shon?_

I let out a sigh and turn away from the cliff. I walk back through the forest and back to the city. I walk to Millennium Park and sit down on the bench.

_“Why didn’t you save me?”_ A voice says.

I open my eyes and my heart jumps in my chest. Christine stands in front of me. I rub my eyes and she disappears.

_Great,_ I think. _Now I’m starting to lose my mind._

_“Cipher…” A soft voice says._

I look to my left and I gasp.

“Sergeant Shon?”

My ex-husband stands there smiling. He walks over to me and gives me a hug. I lean into his embrace.

“Honey, can I ask you something?” he says.

“Sure.”

“Why did you leave me?”

“What!?” I exclaim. “I never… what are talking about?”

Shon scowls. “Don’t play stupid. You left me for Christine!”

“Well, you died. I needed to find someone else.”

“So that means that you can run into someone else’s arms after I die?” Shon growls. “Do I mean that little to you?”

“No! Of course not!”

“What about Kanna?” he says. “Did you ever care about her?”

“Of course I did! She was my whole world.”

“I don’t believe you,” Shon scoffs. “I guess I should’ve known that you never cared about us. We were just pawns in your game.”

“No! Stop! That’s not true,” I start to cry. “Its not true.”

I wipe my eyes and Shon is gone. Confusion shifts through my head. I could have sworn that he was here a minute ago. I think about what Shon had said though. Maybe he was right. Maybe I think I care about people but deep down I hate them. I shake the thought from my mind and put my head in my hands.

_What am I going to do?_


	87. Chapter 87

I breathe in deeply and open my eyes. I get up from the bench and start to walk home. When I get there, I go into the kitchen. Shon is there making dinner. I sit down at the table.

Shon turns around and lets out a gasp. “You’re back!”

I nod. “Yeah, I just needed to get some fresh air.”

Shon nods. “Well, I made us lunch.”

He hands me the food and I thank him. I start to eat and when I’m done I look at him.

“Son?” I say.

“Hmm?” he says, looking at me.

“I’m sorry about earlier.”

Shon smiles. “Its okay. I understand that you’re stressed. So am I.”

Shon finishes his food and we go to the living room. We sit down on the couch and he gives me a hug and I smile.

I get from the couch.

“Where are you going?” Shon asks.

“To buy us more food.”

Shon nods and I walk out of the house.

* * *

I finish shopping and I walk out of the store. I walk back to the house and drop off the food. I then go to my room and close the door. I crawl into bed and close my eyes. A memory of Christine pops into my head and tears begin to fall from my eyes. I try not to cry, but its no use. A sob racks my body and I clutch my pillow. I cry until I pass out.

* * *

_“Mom?”_

I jerk awake. Shon stands by my bed—holding a tray in his hands.

“Yes?” I say.

“I made you some tea.” he says.

I frown. “I don’t want tea right now.”

“But its your favourite.”

“I said: I don’t want tea right now!”

Shon steps back at my words and he hangs his head. He turns away and leaves the room. He closes the door and then I’m all alone.    


	88. Chapter 88

I let out a sigh as I stare at the ceiling. More thoughts swim through my head. Thoughts about what I could’ve done in order to save Christine. Guilt gnaws at my stomach and I feel like I’m about to throw up. I get up from my bed and run to the bathroom. I throw up and then I sit down on the floor. I put my head in my hands and take a deep breath. I get up off the floor and wash my face and hands. I leave the bathroom and go back to my bedroom. I sit down on the bed and stare out the window. I take a deep breath and get out of bed. I walk downstairs and go to the living room. The guilt that I felt earlier becomes stronger and I try to settle my nerves.

_Why couldn’t I save Christine?_

I let out another sigh and I put my head back into my hands. I let out a shaky breath. My nerves won’t settle and I let out a frustrated groan. I pinch the bridge of my nose—hoping that it will help. It does to a certain extent. I take another deep breath and lay down on the couch. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

Later that day, I get up and go down to the kitchen. I sit down at the table and eat some food. After that, I walk to the living room and watch some TV. After that, I go outside and take a walk. I walk to the edge of the city and stand on the train tracks. I let out a depressed sigh and look at my watch. I hear a train whistle and I look up. I see a train barreling down the tracks toward me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Kanna and Christine pop into my head.

_I’ll see you guys soon._ I think.

I hear the train horn and my heart starts to race. I open my eyes and my fight or flight instincts kick my body into overdrive. My mind starts racing with thoughts.

_What was I thinking? I don’t want to die! I want to live! I want to be here for my family!_

I scream and put my hands up in front of my face. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the worst to come. The rumbling of the train grows louder and then everything goes black.

* * *

Darkness. Its the first thing Cipher could remember. The darkness in front of her vision made her head spin and she threw up. She blinked several times, but her vision wouldn’t clear. Her mind raced and her ears rung.

_Am I dead?_ she thought.

Before she got her answer, however, a voice called out to her.

_“Cipher?”_

“Hello? Anybody there?” Cipher called out.

_“Cipher?”_

A moment later, the figure calling her name, walked into view.

Cipher’s heart jumped in her chest. _“Christine?!”_

Christine smiled. “Hello, Cipher.”

“What? How?” Cipher pushed her words out. “How are you here?”

Christine frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I thought you were dead.” Cipher said.

“I am dead.” Christine replied.

“Well, of course, you’re—” Cipher’s eyes went big. “Wait, if you’re dead then that must mean…” Her voice trailed off.

Christine nodded. “That’s right. You’re in the afterlife.”

“No…” Cipher backed away from Christine. “No. I can’t be… _No!”_

Cipher broke down in tears. Her hiccuped sobs tore a hole in Christine’s chest. Christine pulled Cipher into her arms and held her close. Cipher cried harder and allowed Christine to hold her.

_This couldn’t have actually happened._ Cipher thought. _I have to be alive!_

Oh, how Cipher wished that she could be right.


	89. Chapter 89

Christine held Cipher close. Cipher wiped away her tears and leaned into Christine. Cipher breathed in deeply and attempted to calm her nerves. Her racing heart slowed down and she let out a deep breath. Christine let her go and Cipher brought her hand up to Christine’s cheek. Cipher leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Christine leaned into the kiss and a soft moan made its way past her lips. Cipher pulled Christine deeper into the embrace and held her tighter. Cipher held the kiss for a minute longer before pulling away for air. She sucked in a deep breath and smiled.

“I never thought that I could miss you that much.” Cipher said.

“I never thought that I could miss you that much either.” Christine replied.

A brief silence drifted between them. As Christine looked at Cipher she noticed a strange marking on Cipher’s arm and neck. She put her hand out and rested it on Cipher’s neck. Cipher flinched away from the touch and pulled her collar up to cover the marking.

“What happened to your arm and neck?” Christine asked.

“Nothing,” Cipher said. “They’re old scars.”

“No, they aren’t. How did you get them?” 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“Yes, it does.”

When Cipher didn’t respond Christine let out a frustrated groan, but then something pops into her head.

“Wait, you didn’t have these before you died,” Christine looked at Cipher closely. “Cipher, how did you die?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Well, the only way you can get those marks is if you…” Christine’s voice trailed off as the realization hit her. “Cipher did you… did you commit suicide?”

Cipher bowed her head and tears fell freely from her eyes. “Yes…”

Christine stepped back in shock. “Why?”

“Because…” Cipher breathed in deeply and looked up at Christine. “Because you died and I became depressed. Just before I died I realized I wanted to live but… it was too late. I’m so sorry Christine.”

“Who’s going to look after Shon?”

“I never thought of that.” Cipher said.

“We need to get you back to the physical world.”

_ “What!?” _ Cipher exclaimed. “Why? I want to stay with you. I love you.”

“You can’t. Not like this. I need to send you back.”

“How are you going to do that?”

Christine didn’t say anything, she just walked up to Cipher and pulled her into a kiss. Cipher never wanted it to end. Christine pulled back.

“I’m sorry.” she said.

“For what?”

“For this.”

Christine breathed in deeply and connected to the energy around her. There was a rumbling sound and then a large hole opened up. Christine opened her eyes and took Cipher’s hand. She picked Cipher up and threw her towards the hole. 

“Christine! No!” Cipher screamed.

Cipher was sucked up into the hole and then everything went white.


	90. Chapter 90

I gasp and cough. I let out a groan. I pinch the bridge of my nose and breathe in deeply. I sit up gently. I open my eyes and the lights are too bright and I have to squint to see. My vision clears and I lie down again. I look to my left and see Shon standing beside me—his eyes closed.

“Shon.” I say, my voice hoarse.

“Mom!” he exclaims when he sees me.

He pulls me into a hug and I let out a groan of pain. I wince and he lets me go. I breathe out slowly and smile at him.

“I love you, son.” I say.

Shon wipes away his tears and gives me another hug. “I love you, too, mom.”

I close my eyes and hold him close.

“Cipher?”

I open my eyes and look toward the door. Korra and Kuvira are standing in the doorway—their eyes wet with tears. They walk into the room and over to the bed. They stop in front of my bed and crouch down in front of me.

“Korra? Kuvira? What are you doing here?”

“We came to see how you’re doing.” Kuvira says gently.

I chuckle. “Well, I’m alive.”

“Yeah.”

“I saw Christine. While I was dead.”

“Oh?”

I sit up on my elbows.

“She’s the one who brought me back.”

Kuvira gives me a hug. “Well, we’re just glad to have you back.”

“Yeah,” I say. “Now there’s only one more thing that we need to do.”

“What’s that?” Korra asks.

“We need to find and stop Junior.”

* * *

_One week later…_

I stand in front of the mirror and look at the armor that I’m wearing—it was once Christine’s armor. It felt right to wear it. I put my hair up into a bun. I look at my reflection again. The tired look that I once had is now replaced is now replaced with a determined one. I turn away from the mirror and walk out of the room. I walk to the living room and see Shon standing there. He’s dressed in a bloodbender uniform. He looks at me and nods.

Its time to put a stop to Junior’s reign of terror.

* * *

We walk through Chicago, looking everywhere for Junior. I remain on guard. Who knows when he’ll show up. Shon looks around every corner. I turn a corner and walk down a street.

“Where are you?” I mutter.

Shon walks up beside me.

“There’s no one here.” he says.

I hear footsteps behind us and I turn around.

_“Junior.”_ I growl.

“Hello, Cipher.”

I drop into a bending stance. “You’re going to pay for everything you’ve done.”

Junior smirks. “Will I? I guess we’ll see.”

“Alright,” I say with a smirk of my own. “Let’s go.”


	91. Chapter 91

Shon backs off to the side and I step forward. Junior drops into a bending stance. I stand straight up, preparing for the battle. I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a second. I open them and relax my body. Junior stands still with his hands folded behind his back. His expression is blank. We wait for each other to make the first move. As the time ticks by, I begin to become tired. My body becomes sore and my stance begins to slack a bit. At that moment, Junior shoots out a stream of water. I redirect it back at him and he hardens it into ice. I side-step the attack and sharpen the ice into a spear. I bend it back at him and he steps away and shoots out more water. I freeze it into an ice block and send it back at him. It hits him in the chest and he lets out a grunt. He stumbles backward but doesn’t fall. He runs at me and I shove him backward. I run at him and he shoots out another stream of water. I place my palm out and the water repels off of it. I bend the water around my arms to create tentacle-like whips. I wrap the water whip around his ankle and throw him up into the air. Junior lets out a yelp of surprise and crashes into the ground with a thud. I walk over to him and put my foot down on his throat. 

“Its over,” I say. “Now surrender.” 

“Never.” he says.

He bends a water whip around my ankle. He lifts me into the air and throws me across the room. I slam into the wall. I let out a wheezed gasp and fall to the ground. My vision blurs and I struggle to get up. I shake the spots from my vision. Junior walks over to me and yanks me to my feet. He shoves me against the wall and squeezes my throat. I gasp for air and become light-headed. My vision starts to go black and I thrust my fist forward. It hits him square in the jaw. Junior stumbles backward and I tackle him to the ground. I freeze him to the floor and he struggles again. But its no use. He’s stuck.

“Give up.” I say.

“I won’t,” he says. “This fight is not over.”

“Yes, it is.” I say.

Junior smirks. “Are you sure?”

I turn away from him, avoiding his question. I look toward the door and my eyes go wide.

_ “Shon!” _ I scream.

A group of soldiers stand behind Shon. One of them is holding a sword to his throat. Shon whimpers and the soldier presses the blade closer. I drop into a bending stance.

“Make one move and I’ll order my soldiers to kill him.” Junior says.

“Mom!” Shon whispers.

“Let him go!” I plead. “Let my son go!”

“I’ll let him go if you surrender and free me.” Junior says.

“Mom, no!” Shon says. “Don’t listen to him.”

With tears in my eyes, I turn to Junior. I walk over to him and unfreeze him. I turn back to Shon and the soldiers walk over to us with Shon. I pull Shon into a hug and he cries. 

“Be strong. Okay?” I whisper, holding him close.

He nods.

I let him go and the soldiers start to pull him away from me. Shon tries to fight them but its no use. The soldiers drag him out of the room and then he’s gone. I turn back to Junior, but he’s disappeared. I hear footsteps and them something hard connects with my temple. I fall to the ground and then everything goes black.


	92. Chapter 92

I let out a soft groan as consciousness returns to me. The lights are too bright for me even before I open my eyes. I breathe in deeply and my lungs burn. I try to move my hands but they won’t budge. I slowly open my eyes, but my vision is blurry. The lights become brighter and my vision clears a moment later. I try to move my head, but there’s a restraint on my neck as well. I hear a door open and a figure walks toward me. My heart races in my chest. Junior comes into view. I growl at him.

Junior smirks down at me. “Look at you. All tied up with no escape.”

He sets his hand down on the bed and runs it up the bed. He stops at my head and puts his hand on my face. I flinch away from his touch and he smiles. He pulls his hand away from my face and looks down at my shirt. He frowns and pulls at the chain around my neck. He pulls Christine’s dog tags off me. I try to move, but my body is paralyzed. He holds them in his hand. He smirks and puts them in his pocket.

“Its a shame that Christine had to die,” he says, looking at me. “She could’ve come back home to live with me.”

I try to say something but I’m unable to speak. Junior puts his hand back down again. This time on my arm. He gives my arm a painful squeeze and I bite my tongue to keep from crying out in pain. Junior squeezes harder and breaks the skin on my arm. Blood pools on my arm and Junior twitches his fingers. My body shudders and he starts extracting the blood from my body. I scream in pain and Junior twitches his fingers harder. I scream louder and Junior laughs. The blood continues pouring from my body and my vision starts to go black.

_“Stop!”_ I scream, breathing heavily. “Please… stop…”

“You want me to stop?” Junior asks.

I whimper. Junior relaxes his bloodbending hold on me and I slump back against the bed. I suck in deep breaths and my vision returns to normal.

“Are you going to follow my orders now?” Junior asks.

I look at him and nod.

Junior smiles. “Excellent.”

* * *

I let out a sigh and look down at my shackled hands. Even though I agreed to work with Junior, he’s not taking any chances with me. I look up. The room I’m in is dark and there are no windows. I’m in a cell. I look back down at the shackles around my hands. I start to freeze them, but as soon as I do, the door to my cell opens. I stop trying to freeze them and look up. Junior walks into the room with a group of people behind him.

“Hello, Cipher.” Junior says.

I nod. “Junior.”

“Are you ready to go?”

I nod again.

Junior walks over to me and pulls me to my feet. He pushes me forward and we begin to walk. We walk out of the cell and through the building. We walk passed another cell and I notice Shon in one of the cells.

“Shon?” I say.

Shon looks up at me.

_“Mom!”_ his voice is muffled by the glass.

“Shon!” I yell.

I struggle against the shackles and they shock me. I let out a cry of pain, but continue struggling.

_“Mom!”_ Shon yells again.

I struggle again and break out of my shackles. Before I’m able to do anything, Junior’s fist connects with my jaw. I fall to the ground.

_“Mom!”_ Shon screams.

My vision goes black.


	93. Chapter 93

Junior let out a sigh and looked down at Cipher. She laid on the ground motionless. He picked her up and swung her over his shoulders. He looked over at Shon’s cell and smirked. Shon stood there with tears flowing down his face. Junior walked over to the cell. Shon banged his fist against the glass and shouted something at Junior but it was muffled by the glass. Junior turned away from him and walked away from the cell, leaving Shon all alone.

* * *

Junior walked through the city and turned a corner. The soldiers that served him followed as well. He walked into the police station. Korra and Kuvira stood by their computers and when they heard the door open they looked up. They gasped when they saw Junior.

“Hello, mother.” Junior said.

“Junior?” Korra said. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to make you pay for all of the pain you put me through!” Junior spat.

“Junior, please,” Kuvira said. “Stand down.”

Junior tilted his head back and let out a crazy laugh. “Do you really think that I would give up that easily?”

“What’s going to stop you?” Korra asked.

Junior turned around and dragged a figure in front of him. The figure laid on the ground motionless.

 _“Cipher!”_ Korra and Kuvira exclaimed.

Junior smirked. “Now how are you going to stop me?”

* * *

I let out a groan. My head pounds and I try to open my eyes, but I’m unable to. I try to move but my body is weak. I breathe in deeply. My body is having a hard time taking hits recently. I breathe in deeply again and open my eyes this time. I expect the room to be bright, but instead its dark. I try again to move and this time I sit up. I wait for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. When they do I look around. It doesn’t take me long to realize that I’m back in my prison cell. I let out a sigh. I look around again and I see someone lying on the ground. I gasp when I see who it is.

 _“Korra… Kuvira…”_ I whisper.

Korra groans and looks at me. “Cipher?”

“Hey.” I say, groaning in pain as I swing my legs over the side of the bed.

“How are you doing?” she asks.

“I’m doing alright considering our situation right now.” I let out a broken laugh. “Do you know what Junior wants with us.”

Korra just shakes her head.

I nod and lay back down on the bed. I breathe in deeply. I close my eyes and focus on my breathing. I hear the door to the cell open and I open my eyes. Korra, Kuvira, and I look at the door. Junior walks inside and I jump off my bed. I drop into a bending stance and he smirks.

“There’s no need for violence,” Junior says. “I just came to see you.”

“That’s bullshit!” I spit.

Junior sighs. “I guess you're right. But what are you going to do?”

I let out a growl and shoot out a stream of water at him. He redirects it at me.

“You want to fight?” he says. “Then lets go.”


	94. Chapter 94

“Are you sure you can do this?” Korra asks.

I nod and she backs away from me. She walks over to Kuvira and puts a hand on her shoulder. Junior stands at attention with his hands folded behind his back. I stand the same way. I wait for him to make the first move. I breathe in deeply and close my eyes. I breathe out slowly and open them. Junior has his eyes closed as well and he opens them a moment later. Everything is quiet for a few minutes and then Junior runs at me. He lets out a yell and jumps at me. I dodge his attack and he growls. He runs at me again and I get out of the way just in time. I run around the cell and he chases me. I grab onto the cell bars and lift myself upwards. I push off the bars with my feet and flip over top of him. I grab onto his shoulders and throw him across the room. He screams and crashes into the cell bed. I break down the door and run through the building. I hear footsteps, so I know that he’s recovered and he’s following me. 

I run into a bigger room and stop in the middle of it. Junior reaches the room a moment later. Junior growls and runs at me again. I turn around and push him backward. He slides across the ground and catches himself. He sends a blast of water at me and hardens it into an ice block. I liquify it and bend it back at him in a frozen spear. It hits him in the chest and he screams. Blood pours from the wound. He grabs his chest and his hand come away sticky with blood. He growls and sends out a blast of water back at me. I dodge the attack and run at him, but just as I reach him something hard hits me in the back and I fly forward, crashing into the ground. I groan as I get up and I turn around. Some of Junior’s soldiers are in the room. One of them runs at me and tries to attack me. I step out of the way and he grabs onto me. I grab onto his wrists and twists them as hard as I can. He lets out a scream of pain and I punch him hard in the jaw. He crumples to the floor and doesn't get up. I turn around and walk over to Junior. His eyes are big and he backs away from me. I corner him and stare him down, but I don’t hurt him. He swallows hard and looks for a way to escape.

“Come on, you know you can’t win.” I say, smirking.

“Are you sure about that?” Junior asks.

I don’t say anything. I turn away from him and start to walk away. 

Junior laughs. “Christine would think you’re a coward for walking away from this fight.”

I stop dead and stand there. 

“How did she ever fall in love with you?” Junior cackles. “My mom in love with a psychotic woman like you?”

I turn around and take a step forward. “Christine fell in love with me because she truly cared about me. She left you so that she could get better.”

Junior smirks. “She never loved you. You’re the reason that she died. You’re the reason I don’t have a mother.”

“No. You killed her, Junior. You’re the one who inflicted this pain on yourself.”

I see a flash of panic in Junior’s eyes as the memory of Christine’s death runs through his head.

“No,” he says stepping back. “No, it was you. It was always you.  _ You _ killed her. Not me. I would never hurt her.”

“Yes, you did hurt her. You killed her.”

Tears form in Junior’s eyes and he growls. He runs at me and I uppercut him in the jaw. He crumples to the ground, motionless.

It was  _ finally  _ over. 


	95. Chapter 95

I walk over to Junior and pick him up. I swing him over my shoulders and walk toward the door. Korra and Kuvira follow me. We walk outside and I then I stop in my tracks. Korra and Kuvira stop and turn around. I have a feeling that I’m missing something. I look around.

“Is everything okay?” Korra asks.

My eyes go wide and I run back into the building.

“Where are you going?” Korra yells after me.

“I forgot Shon!” I yell back.

* * *

I run through the building and turn left. I run down another hallway and turn another corner. I come to a stop at a of row cells. I look into every cell—trying to find Shon. “Shon!” I call.

My voice echoes through the hallway and I receive no response.

“Shon!” I call out again.

I continue to search each and every cell, but I can’t find him. I turn away from the cells and walk through the building. I stop at a big room and go inside. The lights are off, so it takes my eyes a minute to adjust to the light. When they do I see a figure sitting in a chair with a cloth wrapped around his mouth. He looks very similar to Sergeant Shon—my ex-husband.

“Sergeant Shon?” I say, walking over to him.

I take the cloth from his mouth.

“Cipher?” he says.

I take a step back. “This isn’t real. You’re dead.”

“Are you sure about that?” he asks.

“Yes!” I exclaim. “Christine and I found your body in your cell. You’re dead!”

“Well, I’m sure that you’ll…”

“...Be surprised to find out that you were right.”

I step back for a moment. Did… Sergeant Shon’s voice just change? I turn around and see Junior standing by the door.

“How?” I say and turn back to Sergeant Shon—he’s flickering.

Flickering?

“Don’t worry about him,” Junior says. “He’s not real.”

“Where’s my son?” I growl. “I know you have him.”

“Look up, Cipher,” Junior smirks. “He’s been above your head the entire time.”

I look up and see Shon wrapped up in rope and dangling from the ceiling.

“Shon!”

_“Mom!”_ he yells.

Junior laughs. “Ready for round three?”


	96. Chapter 96

Shon struggles against the rope holding him in place. But its no use. I look back at Junior and he smirks at me. 

“Let him go.” I say.

“Like I would do that.” Junior growls.

I look back at Shon and he struggles against the rope again. Shon looks at me again and whimpers. I look back at Junior. He walks over to me and folds his hands in front of him. 

“What are you going to do, Cipher?” Junior smirks. “How are you going to save him?”

_ “Mom!” _ Shon screams.

“Junior, please. You don’t have to do this.”

Junior tilts his head back and laughs. His laugh echoes throughout the room and it makes my heart jump in my chest. When he stops laughing he looks back at me. “Look at you, you’re begging me. That’s pathetic. I wonder why I haven’t killed you yet. Oh wait, you’re too weak to even put up a fight. How could my mother ever fall for someone this weak.”

“If I was weak, then I would be fighting you right now,” I say. “But I won’t because I’m not weak. You’re the one whose weak Junior.”

Junior flinches slightly but then regains his demeanour. “You think I’m weak?”

I don’t say anything. 

Junior sighs. “I guess we’re going to have to do this the hard way.”

Junior lets out a growl and sends out a blast of water. I side-step the attack. Junior runs at me and tries to tackle me to the ground, but I get out of the way.

“You coward! Get back here and fight me.” 

“I’m not going to fight you,” I say. “I would be a coward if I did fight you.”

Junior runs at me again and once again I step out of the way. He chases me around for a little bit and then stops. He runs away from me and toward a lever. 

Before I’m able to fully process what is happening. Junior pulls the lever and Shon falls. He screams and closes his eyes. 

I gasp and run forward. I catch him, but the force of him falling slams me into the ground. We both let out a groan and sit up a moment later.

Junior laughs evilly. “This will be easier than I thought.”

Junior runs at me and I push Shon off of me. I roll out of the way. Junior growls and runs at me again, but just before reaches me a metal cable wraps around his wrists. He lets out a surprised yelp and flies through the air. He slams into the ground and lies there—groaning in pain.

I turn around and let out a gasp. “Korra? Kuvira?”

“Hey.” Korra says.

Kuvira handcuffs Junior’s hands behind his back and holds him to the ground. Korra walks over to me and gives me a hug. 

“Thanks for saving me.” I say.

“No problem.” Korra says, pulling away.

“Let me go!” Junior screams.

“No, Junior.” 

Kuvira yanks Junior to his feet and tries to push him forward, but a metal cable wraps around her wrist. She flies backwards and slams into the ground. She looks up and sees one of the soldiers smiling down at her. One of  _ her _ soldiers, she realized.

“Sudhir?” she coughed.

Sudhir smirked as he prepared for another attack.

“Hello, Great Uniter.”


	97. Chapter 97

Kuvira and I drop into our signature bending stances. Sudhir does the same—dropping into an earthbending stance. I look at Kuvira.

“You should sit this one out.” Kuvira says.

“Why?” I ask.

“Sudhir was part of my army, so I only find it fair to be the one fighting him. I was his Commander after all.”

I nod.

Kuvira steps forward. “How about this Sudhir? A one-on-one fight. Just between you and me.”

Sudhir smirks. “You mean like an earthbender Agni Kai?”

“Yes,” Kuvira says with a smirk of her own. “I challenge you to an Agni Kai.”

“What happens if I lose?” Sudhir asks.

“Then you and your army will step down and surrender to the authorities.”

“And if I win?”

Kuvira straightens herself. “Then I surrender and you may kill me, but you need to leave the rest of my team alone.”

A smile crept its way across Sudhir’s face.

“What are you doing?” I whisper. “He knows that he can’t win, so he’s trying to separate us.”

Kuvira turns around to face me. “I know. So if I lose I need you to take Shon and Korra and get out of here.”

“No!” I say. “I can’t lose you too.”

“I’ll be fine,” Kuvira says. “But you’re all Shon has left, so if I say run. I need you to run. Okay?”

I let out a defeated sigh. “Fine.” 

Kuvira turns back to Sudhir. “So? What’s it going to be?”

Sudhir nods. “I accept.”

Kuvira steps forward and drops into a bending stance. The two opponents watched each other for a moment. Sudhir breathed in deeply and then shot out his metal cable. Kuvira waited until the cable was near her and then she shot out her own metal cable and wrapped it around Sudhir's. The two metalbent their cables back. Kuvira dug her heels into the ground to avoid being pulled forward. She pulled her arm back and Sudhir flew towards her. 

Sudhir let out a gasp and tried to avoid hitting the ground. But he couldn’t. He slammed into the ground and let out a groan. He looked up at his former Commander. Kuvira walked up to him and put her foot against his throat. Sudhir gasped and thrashed—trying to break free. Kuvira pulled out her metal sword and pointed it at him. 

“Its over,” Kuvira says. “Surrender.”

“No, its not.” Sudhir spat.

Before Kuvira is able to react in time Sudhir thrusts his metal blade upward. It punctures through Kuvira’s armor and she gasps. Sudhir lets go of the blade and Kuvira falls backwards. She gasps for air and Sudhir smirks.

I stand there in shock. Sudhir turns toward me and runs at me. I twitch my fingers and his body seizes up under the control of my bloodbending. He screams in pain and then his body goes still. I drop him to the ground and run over to Kuvira. 

I kneel down beside her and bend the water from my flask. I put it on her stomach. Her gasps for air become softer and then her eyes close. I pull the water away and bend it back into my flask.

This is not how it was supposed to end.


	98. Chapter 98

I rise from Kuvira’s lifeless body and turn toward Junior. He smirks at me. He drops into his signature bloodbending stance and before I’m able to react, my body seizes. My limbs twist and turn in inhuman ways. I scream in pain. My vision starts to go blurry and my screaming starts to fade. Before I black out, however, Junior’s hold on me disappears completely. I slam into the ground and I cough. Flecks of blood stain the floor and I start to feel dizzy. Through my blurry vision, I see Junior’s body seize up. He screams and his limbs bend and twist. My vision goes black.

* * *

_“Cipher?”_

I let out a groan and breathe in deeply. I pinch the bridge of my nose and slowly open my eyes. My vision starts out blurry and then becomes clear a moment later. I see Korra sitting on a chair beside me.

“Where am I?” I ask.

“You’re in the hospital. You blacked out.”

The memory of being bloodbent runs through my mind and I shudder. Korra puts a blanket on me and I smile at her. I look around and then frown.

“Where’s Kuvira?” I ask.

“You don’t remember?” Korra asks.

I shake my head.

“Sudhir killed her.”

The memory of Kuvira dying runs through my mind and I squeeze my eyes shut. I open them a moment later.

“I’m sorry, Korra. I tried to protect her.”

Tears leak from my eyes and I start to cry. Korra pulls me close and holds onto me.

“Shhh! Shhh!” Korra says. “I’ve got you.”

* * *

I cry until my eyes run dry and my face is a sticky mess. I wipe my face and look back at Korra. She smiles at me.

“Where’s Shon?” I ask.

“Right here,” Korra says. “He’s been waiting for you to wake up.”

No sooner than she says that I hear a voice.

“Mom!”

“Shon!” I say.

Shon runs over to me and gives me a hug. I hold him close. He cries into my shoulder and I rub his back.

“I love you, mom.” he says.

“I love you too, son.”

I look over at Korra and she smiles.

“What happened with Junior after I blacked out?”

“Oh, I took care of that problem. I took away his bending and then took him to a top-secret prison.”

“Now all that’s left is Kuvira’s funeral.” I say.

Korra’s smile fades. “Yeah.”

“Did we figure out what the press wanted?”

“The press were actually former Earth Empire soldiers and they thought that Junior was the original Baatar, so they followed him."

I nod because there’s not much else to say.


	99. Chapter 99

_One week later…_

I stand in front of the mirror in my bedroom. Shon stands beside me. I look at my reflection. There are bags under my eyes and I look tired. I look at my clothes—I’m wearing a black dress. I sigh and look over at Shon. He’s wearing a black suit. I look back at my reflection for a moment longer and then I turn away from the mirror. I walk out of the bedroom and down to the living room. I pull out my phone and I have one unread text. I open it, its from Korra.

 

_Korra: Hey, Cipher. I just thought that I would let you know that Kuvira’s funeral will start later this afternoon at the State Of Yi Cemetery._

 

I sigh and put my phone away. I turn the TV on and watch the news. They’re reporting on the funeral. I turn off the TV and close my eyes. But a moment later I hear my phone buzz. I open my eyes and pull out my phone. I unlock it and see who it is. It Korra.

 

_Korra: Hey, Cipher. The funeral is actually being scheduled an hour from now. Can you make your way over to the Cemetery as soon as possible. Thanks._

 

I jump up off the couch and Shon follows me out of the house. Together we make our way to the train station.

* * *

We get to the train station and get on the train. I sit down and Shon sits down in front of me. I look out the window and watch Chicago disappear from view. I look over at my son, he’s staring out the window. I look away and back out the window. My phone buzzes a moment later.

 

_Korra: Where are you?_

_Me: On the train. I’ll be there as soon as possible?_

_Korra: Okay._

 

I put my phone away and look up. The train pulls into the station and we get off. I look around. The State Of Yi is a small village.

Shon and I walk through the village and to the cemetery. We walk around the cemetery until we find Korra.

“Hey.” I say.

“Hey.” Korra says.

I pull Korra into a hug and she buries her face into my shoulder. She cries and I hold her close. She cries until her eyes run dry. She sniffles and pulls away. We turn back to the casket and Korra places a flower inside. Two metalbenders close the casket and lower it into the ground. They cover the grave with dirt and then walk away. Korra cries and turns back to me. She clutches my shirt.

“I’ve got you,” I say. “Let it out. Let it out.”


	100. Epilogue

I stand with Korra and her kids. Shon stands behind me. I let out a sigh and me and Korra step forward. The breeze flips my hair into my face and tickles my nose. I push the strands of hair away and look over at Korra. She puts her hand on my shoulder and I hold onto it. I look back at her. The look in her eyes makes my heart shatter. There was so much pain in those blue eyes—so much grief.

I link my fingers with hers and she squeezes my hand. I take another step forward and so does she.

Korra steps toward the door in front of her. She reaches for the door handle but stops herself from fully grabbing it. Her hand hovers in mid-air.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” I ask. “He did kidnap you the first time you visited him.”

Korra nodded. “Yes, I’m sure I can do this.”

I nod and we walk into a top-secret prison just in between Chicago and Zaofu. I follow Korra down a series of hallways and to a secure room. The two guards stationed outside the door nod and open up the door. Korra and I walk through the door and it slams shut behind us. The next room that we walk through has double the amount of guards than the first.

“Halt,” One of the guards says. “Who goes there?”

“Avatar Korra and Cipher.” Korra says.

The guard’s eyes widen. “Avatar Korra, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see my son.”

“Your son?” The revelation hits him like a train. “Junior is _your_ son?”

“Yes.”

The guard bows. “I’ll let you in. Sorry about that.”

“Its okay.”

The guards step back and start to open the door.

I get a sudden feeling that something isn’t right. I put my hand on Korra’s shoulder. She looks back at me. I look at her and shake my head.

“What?” Korra asks.

“I don’t think that this is a good idea.” I say. “Remember what happened the last time you went to visit him in prison?”

Korra’s eyes widen. “You’re right.” She turns to the guard. “Actually, I won’t visit my son today. I don’t feel like it.”

The guard raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Korra nods.

“Alright.”

The guards close the door and we turn away from the cell. We walk out of the prison and make our way back to Chicago.

* * *

Junior let out a sigh and paced back and forth in his cell. He thrust his hands forward, trying to bend but nothing happened. He continued to pace back and forth. It had been almost two weeks since he had been put in here.

_This is Cipher’s fault._  Junior thought. _She’s the one who put me in here._

Junior paced back and forth again.

_I’ll get her one day._

Junior walked over to his cell bed and sat down. He looked down at the cell floor.

_I’ll get her and her entire family. One day I will make them all pay._


End file.
